Black and Green: A Love Story
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Because there is not enough Malcom and Oliver stories on this site. Malcom and Oliver sleep together... sleeping with your ex best friend's father can cause problems.Oliver is learning the hardway that the one person who understands him no one wants him to be with when they come out as a couple. Malcomx Oliver, flashback Oliver x Slade, Thea x Roy, Tommy x Laurel,
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Arrow story, it is light cannon but mostly my own story. This stoy is in response to lack of Malcom x Oliver stories. Usual warnings, Slash, future mpreg. Please no flames, if you don't like you don't have to read. **

**I don't own any chars CW WB does, as do DC comics.**

**Chapter 1**

Oliver fidgeted as he readjusted the mask on his face for the tenth time earning him another small jab in the ribs from his sister. Charity galas were one thing he didn't miss while on the island. He had been back roughly six or seven months and still he hated galas as much now as he did before he was shipwrecked. "Moira… how good to see you again…I know… I know I should be at home resting but how could I miss Starling City Art and Commerce annual gala," Malcom Merlyn said with a laugh as he walked over and shook hands with the Queen matriarch and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Malcom…for nearly dying you look amazing like always…" Moira remarked as she kept a friendly mask up as she smiled hiding the fact she was screaming inside that the man before her was still alive.

"Well you are quite the charmer Moira and that mask why it brings out your beauty even more than ever," Malcom remarked with a hearty chuckle. Looking to his friend and associates side Malcom looked at Oliver and Thea standing ever present at their mother's side with the addition of a third person who Thea seemed to be holding there against his will. "Well I need to make my rounds and greet other old friends. I'll see you all later, I have things to discuss with you later Moira but of course not tonight, tonight is a night of fun," Malcom said with a small nod as he walked off the dark midnight mask making his blue eyes stand out more as he continued through the crowd.

After another small wave of greetings and small talk Oliver grew increasingly agitated with more and more people around him, no matter how many months had passed his paranoia that had been ingrained in him on the island was starting to rear its ugly head. Making his way over to the nearly empty bar Oliver dropped in a corner seat and kept his back toward the ballroom behind him and used the mirror behind the bar to watch for anyone coming toward him as he ordered a straight whiskey. After finishing the first one he ordered another and started to down it before he ordered his third. Living on an island had its disadvantages, the lack of alcohol had lowered his tolerance back to nothing so even a couple glasses of the hard stuff was making his vision blur already.

"You might want to go easy on those," A voice said making Oliver look up at the mirror only to see Malcom Merlyn standing right behind him. Blue eyes hidden in a forest green mask met ice blue eyes hidden behind the midnight blue-black mask. Oliver swallowed the liquid that would threaten to choke him if he didn't. Feeling like he was being hypnotized almost he turned around slowly and realized just how close the other man was to him. "Mr. Merlyn…if you want this seat I can move," Oliver said getting up quickly only to lose his balance only to be caught in Malcom's lightning fast reflexes. "Whoa…hold on there now…I can take the seat right here… I actually have to be honest I came over here to ask you something but I can tell from how you just were that you're not going to be able to answer too many questions soon, I was about to duck out early anyway why don't I take you home…" the older man offered as he helped the younger man to his feet.

Leaving the bar area Malcom smirked internally as he found Moira. "It seems Oliver had a bit much to drink, now I'm calling it a night, and as good friend I thought I would help Oliver get home." He said with a smile as he helped Oliver continue to stand. Shaking his head when Moira began to say she would take him home he held a hand up to stop her. "Oh no I insist on it, it's the least I could do...besides you are the face of the Queen family right now you need to be here, Tommy will do the same for our family...I swear no harm will come to him." Malcom remarked with a veiled smile and as he walked Oliver out of the gala and helped him into the waiting car. "There we go...no it's not time for sleep yet..."

Patting Oliver on the face until he opened his eyes Malcom pulled his phone out and texts Tommy that he went home early and would see him later and gives his driver the Queen address. "Alright now that is taken care of... Oliver... Ol...Oliver, look at me... now I've got some questions to ask you... questions about the vigilante...are you the Hood?" the elder Merlyn asked as he listened to Oliver mumble that he wasn't the Hood_. Looks like he's had one too many, I might have to burn off some of the alcohol in his system otherwise he might get alcohol poisoning..._ Malcom thought watching the younger man and notices that Oliver was starting to fall forward and catches him and ends up holding him close. Pulling his own mask off Malcom made sure the privacy window was up between them and the driver. _There is only one way but it will mean destroying boundaries and friendships... though can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. _He thought as he leaned in and kissed Oliver knowing fully that he was too far into a drunk haze to remember anything that would happen when he woke up the next morning and pulls him in closer. _ God he's beautiful…I never noticed before this moment…_ he mused with an internal laugh.

* * *

Feeling a warmth come over him though at the moment he couldn't really tell what was fully going on Oliver let his body go by instinct and react, which resulted in him returning the kiss. Of course, he was in such a haze that he couldn't be sure who it was he was kissing. All his body could do was go with the flow of things, all his thoughts were jumbled and even when the kissing stopped, he was unable to concentrate enough to notice that he was with Malcom, his best friend's father or that he was questioning him. All he could hear were a word here and there, but nothing he could any sense of. Getting pulled even closer into an even deeper kiss which only caused his head to get even more hazy, Oliver felt all his thoughts floating away, his body was slowly trying to force him to sleep but each time was brought back to reality by Malcom, though it did wake him up little by little each time, he still couldn't give the man a straight answer. It had been many years since he had so many drinks, but due to his stress of trying to figure out the book his father left to him as well as Tommy finding out who he was, all he could was drink at the party.

Giving a small moan Malcom finally broke the kiss realizing it was going to be a lost cause question Oliver in such a state and removes his mask and removes Oliver's so it wouldn't be in the way. "Almost home...you're going to have quite the hangover in the morning" Malcom remarked as he began to pet Oliver's hair and feels his snuggle up close for the rest of the ride until they arrived at the Queen mansion. Helping Oliver out of the car and inside with the help of a staff member who opened the door and informed him where the young man's room was Malcom practically carried Oliver up the stairs. "Here we are, now let's get you into bed," he remarked going into Oliver's room and kicked the door shut before locking it to give them some privacy before helping the younger man to the bed and take off his jacket, tie and shirt. Seeing the scars running across Oliver's body Malcom reached out cautiously and runs his finger over the long scar across Oliver's abdomen. "I bet the few women you've seen after returning have just asked you about these... I don't have to ask they tell quite the story themselves," the older man said softly as he traced his finger over a few more of the scars. "People must pity you when they see these, but in reality you deserve worship not pity, some people will never understand what you went through...but I do," he said sitting down on the bed behind Oliver and kissed some of the scars on his back and the large one on his right shoulder.

Whimpering lightly at the sudden contact on the sensitive scared flesh Oliver arched away as the alcohol induced haze began to lift enough for him to realize he was back home. "Mmm….how did… I… get home?" Oliver mumbled as he looked down and realized he was completely uncovered of his shirt and a large hand was on his chest. Pulling away Malcom smirked "Well look who's slowly sobering up…"he remarked with a small laugh as he resumed his worship.

"Mr. Merlyn…what's going on?" Oliver asked trying to fight the haze in his mind that came from the alcohol and the attention he was getting.

"Call me Malcom, Oliver and I'm just giving you what you deserve…you are not damaged, you are a beautifully dangerous creature that needs to be tamed by someone who knows what they're doing," Malcom responded as he returned to his ministrations.

Trying to grasp at the thoughts in his head Oliver groaned at a particularly strong bite on his shoulder. "What about Tommy…" Oliver mumbled as he tried to push his mind farther out of the haze. "What about him…I've been alone for years Oliver; don't I deserve to be happy also?" Malcom asked as he crossed his arms across Oliver's chest and holding him. Still in a semi drunken haze the argument made sense to Oliver as he started to slip back into the unknown bliss. Waiting for the right moment Malcom shifted from behind Oliver and pushed him down on the bed and crawled over him and kissed the young man deeply until his head was swimming from lack of air and alcohol.

* * *

Waking the next morning Oliver groaned at the bright sun coming through the window. His head throbbed from the hangover he was suffering. "Ollie… it's time to get up… mom says hangover or not you have to eat" Thea yelled through the door as she knocked before opening the door. "Morning sunshine…let's go," she said staying by the door. Sitting up slowly Oliver noticed he was completely nude. "I'll be down in a minute, I have shower first… and unless you want to be scared for life you'll leave now," Oliver remarked with a wince as his head throbbed again along with his lower back.

Taking the hint Thea left the room and slammed the door. Grabbing his boxers off the floor Oliver struggled to remember what happened the night before, getting out of bed Oliver walked into the ensuite bathroom and walked directly into his shower and threw his boxers toward the laundry basket as he turned the hot water on and began to wash his body hoping that he could remember the night before. Getting out of the shower Oliver rubbed his face as he tried to remember anything after leaving the gala. Dressing quickly he went downstairs and found his mother and sister already eating without him. "What happened last night?" he asked taking a seat at the large table.

"You really were hammered last night… Mr. Merlyn drove you home he was leaving early so he offered, by the time we got home you were dead to the world asleep in bed," Thea said looking at her brother. Moira looked at her son. "Can you really not remember a thing from last night, what's the last thing you remember?" she asked. Thinking though the throbbing hangover Oliver shook his head. "Probably wishing I didn't have to be at the gala and having my first drink at the bar…then it gets blurry," he remarked unable to remember much else. Feeling his phone vibrate with a text from an unknown number it took him a moment to realize it was from Malcom Merlyn. Putting his phone down he began to pick at his breakfast. Just as his bodyguard slash cohort in crime Diggle walk into the room Oliver looked up at gave a small smirk. "Dig… I was just about to call you, I have to run an errand, I'll meet up with you later," Oliver said as he looked down at his phone once more before leaving the dining room quickly and down the hall toward the garage, throwing his helmet on and jumping on his bike he started it up and took off toward the city.

Arriving in front of the address Oliver looked at the building and swallowed hard as he parked in the small lot besides the building he took his helmet off and held it under his arm. Taking his phone out Oliver texted that he arrived and got an immediate response to go to the elevator on the second floor and wait. Entering the building and jogging up the stairs Oliver waited by the elevator. Hearing the telltale chime of the doors he looked up and saw Malcom Merlyn leaning against the wall of the elevator with a smirk. "Oliver…so glad to see you again…I take it last night is pretty much a blur to you, well I'll explain everything… please we'll go up to my office," Malcom offered as Oliver stepped into the elevator and rode it to the top floor.

Exiting the elevator Oliver stood nervously by the doors as Malcom passed by him and ushered him further into the penthouse office. Walking slowly toward the large couch in the lounge area Oliver felt as if he was walking into a proverbial lion's den. "Can I get you a drink… water, coffee, mimosa…?" Malcom offered as he sat on the couch and draped his arm over the back as he watched "No…no thank you, can you just tell me what happened last night, and why did I wake up in my bed naked," Oliver remarked.

Chuckling Malcom rubbed his chin as he looked across the couch at the younger man. "Last night, you had a bit too much to drink, and we had quiet an eventful night, not one that was planned I can assure you," Malcom said as he shifted a bit and crossed his legs. Connecting the dots slowly Oliver sat stunned as the elevator chimed; dragging his gaze Oliver saw Tommy turn the corner and stop. "Oliver… what are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he stood stunned at the sight before him. "I… just came to thank your father for taking me home last night…" Oliver said as he held back information from his friend as he stood up.

"Yeah, he sure was nice enough to help you out, if had been I probably would have had to fend for myself," Tommy said looking at his father wondering what his agenda was. Malcom locked eyes with a son for a moment. "Tommy, now that's not true I would take you home if you were drunk," Malcom said calmly knowing his son was getting agitated with him for showing favoritism to someone else. "Probably, but it would be a change from the norm wouldn't it…" Tommy said as he looked from his father over to Oliver. "I need to go I got what I came for, besides Laurel and I have an early lunch date," Tommy said looking at the other two in the room before leaving with a nod as he held onto the file he needed to pick up to start working with his father at Merlyn Global.

* * *

Once they were alone again Malcom looked at the younger man and motioned for him to sit back down. "Oliver, I told you last night that I understand what you've been through, I can see the façade of a broken man you're not broken though… you're far from broken, in fact you're hiding that behind the broken façade. I remember you before you left on that trip, a reckless party boy with not a care in the world. Now look at you, a complete change… not many others can see it but I do in your eyes…. There is far less innocence in them, dare I say none even," Malcom said as Oliver sat down slowly. "You never showed this much interest in me before Mr. Merlyn... so why now?" Oliver asked feeling his paranoia start to grow again.

"I told you last night but it looks like I have to remind you…call me Malcom, and I have always found interest in you, it's just now you have been away for five years in seclusion and you need help from someone who understands what you've been through, the pain, the fear, the loneliness of not seeing another face you know," Malcom said in a lower baritone as he moved closer to the young man but keeping a buffer between them. "I'm not gay…." Oliver said feeling his heart beat rising as Malcom moved in closer. "Neither am I, but that doesn't stop the feeling I've started to have and there is a huge difference in being gay and having feelings for someone of the same sex," Malcom said as he leaned in and kissed the younger man using all his experience to make the younger man quiver. Oliver groaned into the kiss and pushed his hand against the older man's shoulder to push him away. Taking the hint Malcom backed away giving the younger man space. "I can't do this right now…I have things going on that are important and having a relationship makes it harder to do right now," Oliver said softly still stunned by the attention.

Malcom nodded as he felt Oliver's hand still on his chest. "Then I'll just have to win you over, but once I've set my sights on something I don't let it get away," Malcom said as he moved back and found himself watching Oliver. Standing up slowly Oliver looked at the older man and thought about his work as the Hood and running around the city. "Mr.…Malcom… this relationship will not work out between us I'm telling you this now to just forget about me…alright," the younger man said as he grabbed his helmet and rode the elevator back down to the second floor and walked down the stairs carefully and made his way out of the building.

Getting on his motorcycle and turning it on Oliver backed out of the parking spot and pulled out of the parking lot and made his way toward his club and parked beside the building and went inside, seeing that no one was around Oliver made his way to the main entrance to his lair and jogged down the stairs and made his way to his training area. Stripping off his shirt the archer began to running through his training regimen. After an hour of training Oliver couldn't ignore his cell phone any longer. Grabbing it from the table where he left it he saw he had ignored three calls and two texts from an unknown number.

**You left before I could ask you if you would join me for dinner tonight-Unknown Number**

** I can tell you're ignoring me, I wish you wouldn't-Unknown Number**

Staring at the phone Oliver was about to send a reply when it began to vibrate again in his hand again.

**Dinner, my place tonight at six and I won't take no for an answer- Unknown Number**

Sighing Oliver knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the dinner date. Tapping his phone against his leg the archer realized that he wasn't going to be able to get away without a reasonable sounding excuse since the Verdant didn't open until after ten. Sending a quick pair of texts to Diggle and Felicity telling them he would be late to the club that night he sent a reply to Malcom that he would be joining him for dinner. Putting his phone back down before he went back to training to work up a sweat to clear his mind. _Why is he trying so hard…? I just don't understand any of this… but nothing can happen between us, relationships and vigilante work do not work well together…_ Oliver thought as he continued to train.

* * *

Once his mind was clear enough to deal with everything going on in his life Oliver returned home and showered with an hour to spare before he had to leave for his dinner date. Dressing in a dark green button up shirt and dark slacks Oliver paced his bedroom until he had to leave. Getting into the waiting town car Oliver watched the scenery outside the window pass by as the car pulled up in front of the Merlyn Mansion. Heading up to the front door Oliver barely raised his hand to the doorbell when the front doors opened.

"You made it, and a very dashing color choice, it make your eyes pop," Malcom complemented as he led Oliver to the outdoor dining area he had set up. Taking the seat offered to him Oliver gave a weak smile as they were served. Malcom walked inside for a moment before returning with two glasses of wine that complemented the meal. "I know that for five years you ate without seasonings, preservatives or sauces so I took that into consideration for tonight especially after your mother told me that you barely eat now, I don't think she understands what you truly went through on that island," Malcom said as the meal was brought out to them. Oliver felt his mouth water at the smell of the food, strip steaks cooked with vegetables. "Uh… thank you, no one has been this considerate since I returned, everyone just assumed I was going to snap back to normal after five years, especially Tommy he wanted me to be the same Oliver that left but I'm not that Oliver anymore… I've grown up… " Oliver remarked as he started to eat hoping what he said was vague enough to not give away his secret to yet another person.

Malcom smiled as he grabbed his wine glass and sipped it carefully. "Five years can change a person, whether they are utterly alone or not on a deserted island," he said as he placed the glass down and began to eat. "I know people have asked you about your time on the island, the origin of your scars and how someone with no survival skills managed to live for five years on an island, but I'm not going to… I do have a question for you, what is the one thing you miss most about your life before the island?" the elder Merlyn asked truly interested in what Oliver's response would be. "Actually… I'd have to say the thing I miss most is my father and my family before everything that happened," Oliver replied as he pushed the emotions down and started to eat again.

Swallowing hard Malcom looked across the table at his date. _I did that to him…I took away Robert and the close bond his family had…but Robert was threatening to back out of our plans and reveal everything…as much as I despised what I had to do this purging of the filth in the Glades must happen no matter what…_Malcom thought as he looked across the table at the younger man still watching him. "I miss your father too he was a very close friend and no one can replace him and no one should even try… he wasn't perfect but who really is," Malcom said calmly as he thought back to the last time he spoke to his friend. When the food was done and the empty plates were taken away Oliver pushed his chair from the table. "I should get going… I have to open my club soon," Oliver remarked as he got up from the table only to stop when he felt a hand on his arm.

"I've taken care of that… I called in a favor for you; your club will be open tonight and you can stay here," Malcom said as he got up from his chair and stayed low as he swooped in with an unnatural grace and swiftness and kissed Oliver. Standing up and pulling Oliver to his feet Malcom broke away and cleared his throat. "I apologize, you just looked too perfect in this natural lighting, besides I have more planned for us tonight," Malcom said in a rich tone. "Also to be honest, if you were against me kissing you or what we did last night you would have not come to dinner after what happened in my office this morning and you would fight me when we kiss…admit it Oliver your curious to see what could happen between us," Malcom remarked as he slid an arm around the other's waist and pulled him closer until their chests were barely touching.

"Alright I admit it…I'm curious…"Oliver replied softly as he tried to keep his breathing regulated as he felt Malcom's fingers spread out covering more of his lower back. "I like the sound of that," Malcom said as he moved his hand slowly over the large scar he knew was under the shirt. "Not to sound like a horny teenager, but maybe we should take this upstairs unless you rather the couch in the living room," he added with a smirk. Flicking his eyes to the couch just past the large windows Oliver felt his lip twitch into a minute smirk. "Seem a little restricting… and a bit public," Oliver quipped dragging his eyes from the window and back at the other man.

"Upstairs it is then, and don't worry about anyone catching us," Malcom remarked as he practically dragged Oliver into the house and up to the master bedroom. Making quick work of the buttons on Oliver's shirt Malcom pushed it off and dropped it on the floor. Running his hands up Oliver's arms the elder Merlyn grinned as he gave the younger man a shove onto the bed. Crawling over the younger man Malcom leaned down and grabbed the back of Oliver's neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss that got deeper by the second.

Keeping his eyes closed Oliver struggled to unbutton Malcom's shirt until he managed to get the row of buttons undone he pushed the offending article of clothing off of Malcom's shoulders and groaned as they broke the kiss. Panting to catch his breath Oliver dropped back onto the bed. "That kiss was…amazing…" Oliver panted. "Well then, we should get you out of these increasingly tightening and restricting pants," Malcom remarked making even quicker work of Oliver's pants and boxers. "What about yours they must be impossible to deal with…you should get yours off," Oliver remarked looking up from where he was laying on the bed. Reaching down to undo his belt Malcom groaned when his phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought…" Malcom remarked grabbing his phone. "Merlyn… Oh Tommy, brunch… sounds wonderful, why don't you come by around ten tomorrow, I'd talk longer but I'm in the middle of something very important, I'll talk to you tomorrow son," Malcom said hanging up quickly and seeing Oliver look nervously at him about talking to his son. "Don't worry, if you want to keep this a secret from Tommy we will, I've just gotten him back I don't need to drive him away again," Malcom added as he got back onto the bed and placed feather light kisses over Oliver's face and chest as they moved up the bed so they were more comfortable.

"Mal…ah…" Oliver moaned softly as Malcom bit his neck hard making a dark hickey making sure that it was the start of a dark ring of hickeys around the younger man's neck making sure that the pain from the hickeys overloaded Oliver's nerves. Mewling in pleasure Oliver dug his nails into Malcom's back and pulled him closer as they made love. Malcom pulled back and looked at the dark bruises on Oliver's neck and placed a soft kiss on Oliver's neck before moving to his lips, kissing deeply Malcom pulled away and looked down into Oliver's eyes and leaned down and kissed him again before pulling away.

"Oliver…I…I… think I… love you…" Malcom said hoping that he wasn't going to scare Oliver away with his declaration.

Breathing heavy Oliver looked deep into Malcom's eyes. "I think… I feel the same way…" he replied softly pulling Malcom down into a kiss and moaned softly as he pushed Malcom down to his neck to resume making hickeys on the opposite side of his neck as they resumed their love making. Letting Malcom go Oliver twisted the sheets in his hands and arched his back and wrapped his legs tighter around Malcom's waist as they rocked to completion. Moaning loudly, Oliver whimpered as he felt his body react to the empty feeling as Malcom pulled away and lay beside him.

Breathing heavy Malcom pulled Oliver close and let him use his shoulder as a pillow. Working on slowing his breathing down Oliver ignored his urge to look at the clock and instead he nuzzled up to Malcom's shoulder more. "I have to admit that…was amazing," he said shifting his weight a bit. Rolling over Malcom kissed Oliver and pulled the younger man closer into his arms. Catching sight of the clock Oliver realized that he wasn't going to be getting out as the Hood before the night was over. Giving an internal shrug, Oliver figured one night wouldn't cause any problems. Slowly falling under the spell of being tired both men stayed in each other's arms as they started to fall asleep.

* * *

Tommy arrived five minutes early to pick his father up for brunch. Being let in by the staff Tommy paced the living room waiting for his father to be informed of his arrival.

After being woken by his butler Malcom looked at the bed and noticed Oliver was gone. Finding a note on the table he picked it up and found that Oliver had left early to get home before sunrise. Dressing and heading downstairs Malcom smiled at his son. "Tommy, this is wonderful… you and me having brunch together," Malcom remarked as he walked out of the house.

"Yeah, I just thought maybe we could try over and get to know one another again…" Tommy said as they got into the car and rode to the café.

Malcom smiled and took his phone out and sent a text to Oliver hoping he got home alright.

**_I made it home, still got caught sneaking in though-Oliver_**

**Did you come up with something believable to tell Moira? - Malcom**

**_I told her I was on a date, it's the truth… of course I omitted your name to save you some grief_****-_Oliver_**

**Thank you, I really do not need her hunting me down at this time, Tonight I'm going on a trip for business for a few weeks, I'll keep in touch though,- Malcom**

**_Enjoy brunch with Tommy…at least one of us should, I'm going to go spend some time with Mom and Thea, text when you've landed- Oliver_**

Putting his phone in his pocket Malcom looked at his son. "Tommy, why have you and Oliver stopped talking?" Malcom asked noticing Tommy falter for a moment. "We… grew apart…that island changed him…and not for the better," Tommy said remembering back to Oliver removing his hood to prove that Tommy could trust him to save his father's life. "That's a shame…you two were like brothers, always together," Malcom said hoping to fix the friendship between his son and lover.

"Well times change and so do people and nothing you say will change my mind, now let's just forget about Oliver Queen and just try and enjoy ourselves," Tommy said already planning on finding out what his father's obsession with Oliver was. "After we're done with brunch I'm going to be leaving for about six weeks, I need you keep an eye on the company while I'm gone," Malcom said as he they arrived at the café.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I do not own the chars, i make no money, but hope you enjoy chapter two light cannon if you squint, some characters might seem ooc just because I felt this is how they should be. Read, Enjoy and Review, and now onto...**

** Chapter 2**

Moira stood in the doorway of her son's room as he sat by the large window in his room looking out at the trees behind their home. "Oliver you haven't left your room in three days are you feeling alright?" Moira asked walking into the room carefully and putting a hand gently on his shoulder. "I'm fine, I just really want to be left alone right now," he replied looking back out as the rain pelted the glass. "Honey, you've been getting sick every morning and you're not eating anymore," Moira added being careful of upsetting her son.

"I said I'm fine…I just want to…be…" pausing Oliver pushed himself away from the window and grabbed the wastebasket by his desk and began to dry heave until his throat burned. "You're not fine Oliver… if I were to guess the way you've been acting I would say you're pregnant," Moira said as she waited for her son to stop heaving and looked at his mother with his disbelief. Sitting down on the chair by Oliver's desk Moira sighed softly as she looked at her son "You're father and I weren't entirely honest with you… I had hoped your father would have told you about this back when he gave you the talk," Moira said biting her lower lip in worry.

Looking up with equal fear and worry Oliver held onto the wastebasket. "Oliver…when you were born… you were born intersexed… your father and I chose to not tell you about this until you were either sexually active or told us you were involved with someone of the same sex. We always wondered if you and Tommy were an item… that theory was shot down when you starting dating Laurel. After that you're father and I agreed that during the trip five years ago he was going to take some time to talk to you about everything," Moira said seeing the look Oliver was giving her as she took the water bottle off his desk and held it out to him. Taking the water bottle he sipped it slowly and savored having something in his stomach.

"If I'm… what intersexed shouldn't I not be able to be like this… you know pregnant?" Oliver asked trying to understand everything. "That's where things get tricky, you shouldn't be able to…get pregnant yourself or get anyone else pregnant…we should get you to a doctor for an exam," Moira said helping her son to his feet. "I take it you…you're going to choose to keep it if you can?" Moira asked cautiously.

Oliver walked quietly thinking about his choices. "I don't know yet… this is a lot to take it…I'm not sure what I would tell… the… other father…" Oliver mumbled thinking back to his days on the island how he wondered if he would ever get home to his family and maybe start his own family somehow. Stopping in the middle of the stairs Oliver pulled his hand away from his mother. "I'll go myself, I'll save you the social shame of having a pregnant son," Oliver quipped as he went down the rest of the stairs on his own.

* * *

Disappearing before his mother could make it outside Oliver took one of the less conspicuous cars from the garage and drove into the city. Heading through the city Oliver parked his car by a private hospital and went inside. Looking at the list of doctors on the wall and finding the one he was looking for Oliver made his way to the sixth floor and walked into the office and up to the counter. "I need to speak to speak to Dr. Renko…" Oliver said as he grabbed an appointment card and wrote something down on the back of it and handed it to the nurse. "Give this to him also, I'm sure he'll agree to see me right away," he added as the nurse got up and walked out of the area and came back a few seconds later.

"He'll see you right now sir," the nurse said leading Oliver into an exam room where the doctor was waiting pale faced the card still clutched in his hand. "Sir, how…did you…" Oliver held his hand up to silence the doctor. "I know where all members of the Bratva are in my city… now I'm in need of a doctor who will keep anything that happens here quiet under threat of death," Oliver said standing by the counter and leaning against it. "I'm pregnant apparently, but no record will show my real name, that is to be understood…now I need all the tests to prove a pregnancy done," Oliver ordered knowing the doctor would do what he said.

Nodding quickly the doctor pulled out a needle and band to wrap around Oliver's upper arm. Taking the blood sample the doctor called his nurse in and handed her the sample. "I need you to run these tests on this blood," Renko said waiting for the nurse to leave and shut the door. "I have put your information into the file under the name Jason Dell, and your insurance has taken care of everything sir, and if your results come back positive I will write down a well-known and easy to find prenatal vitamins that you should take along with a very strict diet… even if you need time to think the vitamins are just a precaution in case you decided to keep the pregnancy," the doctor added as he excused himself to go take care of other patients. The nurse returned with a urine cup and a small smile. "This test we'll run in house along with the blood sample but this one would only take ten to twelve minutes if you would just follow me to the restroom," she said leading Oliver out of the room.

Filling the cup as quickly as possible Oliver gave the sample to the nurse and returned to the waiting room to wait for the results. Pacing the waiting room Oliver became impatient until he was led back into Dr. Renko's office. Walking into the office with Oliver's file the doctor gave a small smile. "The first test is back, and it's positive… in about a week to ten days we'll have the results of the blood test, but for now I'd like you to start on the prenatal vitamins, stop consuming any caffeine, alcohol, and raw seafood, undercooked meat, Also you need to avoid highly toxic chemicals, and for now and penetrating or rough sex" Renko said handing Oliver a piece of paper with the name of the vitamins and a couple pamphlets for new parents.

"I'll call the number you gave me once the blood tests are to confirm but for now you're pregnant, try to avoid heavy lifting over three pounds, no stress and avoid overexerting yourself like marathon running, jumping or falling from a high greater than a few inches and I would suggest a parenting book, most of the information can be used in your situation, of course there are some warnings I must give you, if you are pregnant and you want to keep this baby the next twelve weeks are going to be the most important… an intersex pregnancy like yours can miscarry very easily, even then after your first trimester that doesn't make it any easier, every day that passes though is one less to worry about having a still birth," Renko said as he handed over the rest of the pamphlets and walked Oliver out a back way to avoid any patients seeing him.

* * *

Getting back to the car Oliver heard his phone chirp in his pocket. Looking at it he felt his breathe catch in his throat as he saw that the text message on his phone was from Malcom. Getting ready to text back he stopped and thought for a moment about what he was going to text.

_**Malcom… are you busy? We need to talk about something important-**_**Oliver**

**I'm just relaxing around the house since I got home last night, is something wrong?-Malcom**

_**I…I think we need to talk in person, I'll be over in twenty- **_**Oliver **

Heading for the Merlyn house Oliver kept his breathing regular as he arrived and parked the car, getting out he spotted Malcom waiting for him in the driveway. Getting out of the car Oliver left the pamphlets in the car and walked over to the other man. Malcom pulled Oliver in a bruising kiss. Pulling away Oliver felt a rush go through his body. "I take it you missed me?" he asked with a laugh as they went inside to Malcom's private home office. Sitting on the couch together Malcom cupped Oliver's face in his hands and pulled him close and began to kiss him again. Moaning softly and forgetting why he was there Oliver grabbed Malcom's shirt and held it until they broke for air.

"Six weeks without that was pretty difficult to deal with even with the emails and texts it's not enough, I missed the physical contact," Malcom said placing a few kisses on Oliver's face as he started to make quick work of the buttons on Oliver's shirt. Giving a soft moan that snapped him back into reality Oliver quickly grabbed Malcom's wrist tightly to make him stop. "Wait before… before we do any of this… we need to have a serious talk…The last time we were together…when we had sex…" Oliver mumbled losing his courage.

"What's wrong…Oliver…you know you can tell me anything," Malcom said rubbing his thumb over Oliver's cheek. Taking in a deep breath Oliver let it out slowly. "I… I'm…pregnant…" he said dropping his voice near the end as he started to feel his heart racing out of fear. Breaking into a smile Malcom stood up from the couch and walked over to the large desk and grabbed the box off of it and brought it back to the younger man.

"I got you something when I was traveling, when I saw it in the shop it screamed you," Malcom said as he got up from the couch and walked over to his desk and returned with a medium size box and placed it on Oliver's lap. Opening the box Oliver swallowed hard. Inside the gift box was a jade dragon jewelry box. "Open it the rest of the gift is inside," Malcom said taking the gift box from Oliver the younger man opened the jade box and felt his body freeze in shock.

"This… this… this is a ring Malcom…" Oliver said taking the ring out of the box and looked at it. "It's a gold band with a dark green jade inlay for longevity…the dragon design for male vigor and fertility…if you noticed the two small fish those are golden carp two of them are a symbol of love and partnership. If you don't get it yet, I want you to hold this in your hand when I ask you this question…Oliver Queen will you do me the honor of marrying me, and before you answer I want you to think about it for as long as you need to listen to your heart," Malcom said as he produced a chain from his pocket and put the ring on it and clipped it on Oliver's neck.

Touching the ring Oliver looked at it. "That way no one will be the wiser about us…" Malcom said taking the dragon box and putting it on the coffee table. "I'm twice as determined to marry you, because I love you and now because I want to protect you and our child," Malcom said calmly as he pulled Oliver into his arms and held him so his chest was against Oliver's back giving him access to putting his hand over Oliver's unformed stomach. "Malcom…. If we get married I want to do it in secret… no one would understand us," Oliver said tilting his head back allowing Malcom to kiss him deeply.

* * *

Tommy felt his hand shaking in in anger as he tightened his fist around his cell phone as he looked down at the picture he had taken of his father and Oliver sitting against each other and kissing. Neither man had heard the office door open. Closing the door as quietly as possible before leaving the house Tommy rushed out of the house and drove back to Laurel's and his apartment. Storming into the apartment he paced and forced the anger deep into his body before he punched a hole in the wall.

"Tommy what's wrong?" Laurel asked putting her hands on the younger Merlyn's shoulders trying to keep him from wearing a hole in the floor. Unable to form a sentence without snarling Tommy shoved the phone into Laurel's hand. Looking at the photo it took her a moment to recognize Oliver and Malcom. "Oh my God… that's… Oliver and your dad…not to get on your bad side Tommy but they kind of look cute together…." Laurel said on the fence about the relationship.

At that sentence Tommy lost it and yelled out an incomprehensible string of curses before punching the wall beside him. Pulling his hand out of the drywall and flexing it to test for injuries Tommy ignored the bloody cuts as he ran his fingers through his hair. "That's not even the worst of it… I overheard them planning a wedding," Tommy growled as he started to lose it again. "Tommy… stop it…I know your upset but sending yourself to the hospital for a broken hand is not the way to go about this," Laurel said putting her hands on Tommy's shoulders.

"I'm not calling Oliver dad or anything," he commented thinking back to what he saw at his father's house. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell them I know their secret…" Tommy remarked with a sigh as he knew now he was holding onto two large secrets.

* * *

Malcom held his lover close his hand over the unformed baby. "You're still going to be in love with me when I'm as big as a hippo?" Oliver asked looking up at the older Merlyn. "Of course, maybe you should move in it's hard for me to protect you when you live at home still," Malcom remarked playing with Oliver's hair. "Don't worry I have a body guard remember, Diggle can hold his own to protect me from any bad guys or reporters…I should start heading home soon my mother will begin to worry," Oliver remarked getting up slowly from the couch.

"Let me walk you out," Malcom said keeping close to his lover and quickly tucked the ring under Oliver's shirt when they reached the bottom of the steps. "I'll miss you," Malcom said placing kisses all over Oliver's face before they were pulled into another small make out session before pulling apart. Smiling Oliver walked outside and got into the car and drove home.

Arriving back at the Queen mansion Oliver went inside and found his mother waiting for him. "So what happened?" Moira asked not letting her son get far. Oliver looked around as he walked away and went toward his room. Following Oliver to his room she shut the door behind them. "The first test came out positive; the blood test will come back in a week to ten days…so it looks like you're going to be a grandmother…" Oliver said taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "The doctor said I need to start taking prenatal vitamins… of course I'm not sure how to buy them without starting the rumors," he added looking across the room at his mother.

"I'll take care of that, have you told the father yet?" she asked hoping that things would be well for her son. "Yes, that's where I was, he is overjoyed at the news of course of having a baby…"Oliver said hoping to avoid any more questions about the child's father. "Well I hope he's going to step up and provide for you and this child… in fact I want to meet him…tonight we'll make a dinner party out of it, so go on and call or text him that he should be here at six on the dot," Moira said leaving the room without giving Oliver a chance to argue.

_Crap…what am I going to do…?_ Oliver thought as he fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Taking his phone out of his pocket and stared at it before typing out a message.

_**My mother is insisting on meeting the other father of her future grandchild…you're invited to a dinner party at six on the dot. Please tell me you know what to do I'm freaking out about this…-Oliver**_

**Don't worry about a thing, I'll be there at six and things will be fine I promise, even if she doesn't approve of it that won't stop me from being with you-Malcom**

Looking at the phone Oliver sighed and put his hand over his stomach. He wished he could go out as the Hood but that usually meant doing something that could get him hurt or worse cause a miscarriage. Thinking back to the island Oliver thought about Slade and Shado mocking him for his whining about the littlest things. He knew if they were in the room with him now they would be telling him to man up about his current situation. Getting up with a groan the archer left the room and went downstairs to find his mother making sure that dinner would be ready on time.

"He said he'll be here at six on the dot," Oliver told his mother as he watched the staff make quick work of cleaning the dining room and making it perfect.

* * *

At quarter to six Oliver was wound tighter than he was when he came home from the island. When Thea came home from her community service she was dragging her sometimes friend, sometimes boyfriend behind her. Groaning at someone else being there Oliver walked from the living room back to the dining room before leaving as the smell of food made his stomach knot up. Finally managing to sit down Oliver looked at the clock and started to tap his foot. As the clock in the hall finally chimed six Oliver sprang up startled by the doorbell as he heard his mother's shoes clicking on the hallway floor.

"Malcom…what are you doing here?" Moira asked her voice traveling a bit.

"I was invited for dinner…" Malcom remarked with a smile as he side stepped his friend's wife when he saw Oliver by the doorway to the living room. Thinking for a moment it clicked in Moira's head what was happening.

"Oliver!" Moira yelled as she turned on her son and saw him look at her wide eyed. "Don't give me that look, you intentionally kept this from me," she managed to get out sounding nearly hysterical.

Malcom swooped in and stood between the two Queens to calm Moira down. "Moira stop this, this stress isn't good for him right now… or your grandchild…" Malcom said going over to Oliver and putting his arms around him and kissing his temple and putting his hands over their child. Unable to respond Moira walked out of the main entryway and into the living room. Following his mother Oliver let Malcom take hold of his hand as they walked over to the couch and sat down across from Moira.

"Moira…I swear that no harm will come to Oliver or our child," Malcom said keeping Oliver close to him and stroke his arm softly. Oliver gave a small smile as he kept close and put his head on Malcom's shoulder. Moira silently fumed behind a false mask at the thought of Malcom and Oliver together. She could see that Oliver was more relaxed but it still bothered her greatly. Pursing her lips Moira looks at her late husband's friend. "Malcom…I'm not happy and I do not approve of this relationship at all… I want you out of my home right now… and stay the hell away from my son!" Moira snapped as she got up from the couch.

Standing slowly Malcom held his hands up in defense. "Alright, I see where I'm not wanted I'll go…it's alright Oliver… just remember what I told you before," Malcom said as he pried Oliver's hand off his arm as he left the mansion without an escort.

Not staying to be reprimanded Oliver stormed out of the living room and made his way upstairs to his room stopping at Thea's on the way making sure Roy was keeping his secret promise to respect Thea or get thrown out the second floor window, pregnancy be damned. Seeing that they were just watching a movie Oliver went to his room and locked his door. Lying in the middle of his bed was a single red rose. Picking the rose up Oliver felt the tiniest of smiles tug at his lips as he put the flower in the only vase he had with a little water from his private bathroom.

* * *

Waiting until the house was silent that night Oliver slipped out of his room and made his way silently downstairs and looked around the kitchen for something to eat. Walking through the dark kitchen he froze when he heard a faint footstep behind him. Letting all his training from Slade and Shado come to the surface he grabbed the nearest object and swung with all his might hoping to catch the intruder off guard. Holding tight to the frying pan he felt it knocked out of his hand, the pan clattering to the floor with an awful racket. Before he could react the intruder's fist caught him in the side of the head knocking him out cold.

Oliver woke with a throbbing headache as he opened his eyes in the limited light of the room, right away he noticed that his kidnapper had chained his arms over his head but has given him comfort by having him kneel on a bed. Testing the chains strength Oliver ran through his head quickly the list of his enemies or enemies of his family that that had attacked him.

_They are taking comfort into consideration… do they know about the baby…what the hell is going on… where am I?_ Oliver thought as he tried to adjust his arms only to find it hurt his shoulders more.

It was another hour before someone came into the room Oliver looked at the man as he lowered the chain enough so Oliver could get the blood flow back into his arms. Feeling the painful picking signaling the blood flowing back into his arms Oliver tried to stand up on the bed only to feel his legs give out only fueling him to try again.

"I would not try that again Mr. Queen…we have sedated your legs with salve that will not wear off for twenty-four hours… do not worry your unborn will not be effected by the salve it works through the skin only," A voice said causing Oliver to look up at a man watching him. "What the hell do you want from me?" Oliver demanded ignoring the warning of not trying to stand again and falling flat on his buttocks with a grunt.

The man stood in the shadows of the doorway and gave deep throaty chuckle at Oliver's actions. "We need nothing from you Mr. Queen," the man said staying to the shadows. "We are after your child's father, once he finds out you're here he will come…" the man said taking a single step closer to Oliver, "Malcom won't let you get away with this…he's going to find us and save us," Oliver snapped as he struggled against the cuffs around his wrists ignoring the pain the metal caused.

"We're expecting it…." The man said as he stepped back and slammed the door and locked it from the outside. Using the chains Oliver pulled himself up using his arms to hold himself up as he wiggled his body to knock his cell phone out of his pocket. Getting his phone free Oliver sighed in defeat when he saw he wasn't getting a signal. Rattling the chains to vent his anger Oliver pulled down harder until he heard a soft groan of metal over his head. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath remembering his training Oliver grabbed the chain over his head and pulled his weight fully off the bed until the metal groaning became louder until the chain broke and fell around him on the bed.

_I can't exactly run right now my legs are still sedated…and who are these men and what does Malcom have to do with them…_ Oliver thought as he rubbed his thighs hard to try and wake them up. "Malcom… please save us…" Oliver said softly moving his cuffed hands to his stomach and giving it small rub as he started to feel pinpricks in his thighs signaling the salve was starting to wear off.

* * *

Staring at the photo of Oliver chained up and unconscious Malcom crushed the photo in his hand as he got up from his desk in his office at Merlyn Global and made his way over to the panic room and hit the button. Going into the room he grabbed his Dark Archer armor and he donned it quickly, he knew that it was a trap to capture him. Leaving under the cover of darkness Malcom made his way to where he knew Oliver was being held. Arriving at the warehouse Malcom slipped through the shadows and moved deeper into the warehouse that had been transformed into the halls of the monastery owned by the league. Moving quickly Malcom ducked down the halls.

Turning down the last hall Malcom doubled back and hid as a pair of guards walked by talking about their prisoner at the end of the hall. Waiting until he was alone Malcom resumed his quest and found himself standing before a locked door, Making quick work of the lock the archer found himself face to face with his love. Closing the door behind him to give them some time Malcom moved over to the bed in slow moments so as not to startle Oliver.

Oliver looked up at the Dark Archer a flash of fear in his eyes. "You're… the one who brought me here aren't you?" Oliver asked trying to keep from showing fear. Shaking his head Malcom moved forward quickly and did away with the shackles that were still around Oliver's wrists and scooped the younger man into his arms and carried him towards the door. Wrapping his arms tightly around the Dark Archer's neck Oliver looked at the eyes behind the mask and cowl. Opening his mouth to speak he instantly felt drained and noticed that the archer start to fade from his vision. Malcom gave an inner sigh of relief when he realized that Oliver was fully sedated he carried his love toward the exit only to be stopped in the main hall.

"You were quicker than we expected Malcom… he really means a lot to you doesn't he?" the voice asked as the cloaked men blocked the exit. Malcom adjusted the weight in his arms and placed Oliver propped up on a stack of boxes and removed his cover and held it.

"You have a lot of gall taking what doesn't belong to-"

"Do not speak of gall… you left and went against our laws and did not expect us retaliate… just consider yourself lucky we did not end his life,"

"Touch him, his family or my son and I will not hesitate to end all your lives," Malcom warned his free hand hovering over a knife at his belt.

"We took you in Merlyn, we taught you our ways and I let you go a move I regret every day since I did it, now we have shown you just how far we'll go to show you that you will never get away from us…do not doubt us again, this is just a warning…" Ra's al Gul remarked snapping his fingers his men clearing a path. Putting his hood and mask back on Malcom picked Oliver up carefully and carried him out of the warehouse and down the dark alleys.

* * *

Getting far enough away Malcom set Oliver down on a stack of crates and waited for him to wake from the mild sedative he gave him, opening his eyes slowly and blinking the haze away Oliver looked at the archer in front of him. "Why did you save me?" Oliver asked looking at the hooded figure trying to understand why the same archer that was his rival and shot him in the back had saved his life. "Did… did Malcom send you somehow?" he added breathing deeply as he felt the pricking pain in his legs get stronger signaling he was getting feeling back. Malcom smirked behind his mask and leaned closer and pushed his mask down when he was sure that Oliver was too entranced by his eyes to notice him pulling down his mask locking them into a deep kiss.

Sitting stunned for a moment Oliver felt like he was cheating on Malcom until he felt the archer cup his cheek and deepen the kiss, moaning softly Oliver gripped the shoulder straps on the archer's armor pulling him closer between his legs. Feeling the archer push him against the brick wall and rub against him. Moaning louder in the kiss Oliver tried to pull away for air and found that the Dark Archer was holding him roughly by the back of the head. Letting go of the straps Oliver struggled as he began to feel lightheaded and tried to fight to get free. Feeling his mind drift away Oliver gasped when he opened his eyes the archer was standing on the other side of the alleyway his hood and mask back in place. Soon the archer began fade as the younger man felt his head getting foggy. Looking down Oliver noticed a small dart in his already paralyzed legs.

"You… son… of a…" Oliver mumbled as he fell asleep again. Sighing lightly Malcom lifted his unconscious lover from the boxes and carried him off until they reached Merlyn Global. Using a less used and unwatched staircase to his private elevator Malcom shifted Oliver's weight a bit in his arms as they arrived at the penthouse. Putting the younger man on the couch Malcom opened his panic room and quickly removed his armor. When he was done he walked back to the couch with a glass of water in hand as he put it on the small table near the couch as he sat down to wait for Oliver to waken. Grabbing a salve he knew would work wonders quickly Malcom rubbed it on the small red marks on Oliver's wrists the marks seeming to heal already.

When the drugs finally wore off Oliver groaned as he slowly sat up. "Where the hell am I?" Oliver asked looking around and after a moment recognized Malcom's office. "Malcom… what… how did I get here? Did the Dark Archer bring me here?" Oliver asked only to have Malcom slip over and sit on the couch with him and move his head into the older man's lap. "Dark who, what are you talking about? Oliver you've been asleep here for the last two hours," Malcom lied as he ran his fingers through Oliver's hair. "You came here after your mother threw me out and I gave you a strong herbal tea to calm you down that's when you fell asleep on the couch," Malcom added hoping the lie was believable.

"You mean… that was all just a dream?" Oliver asked as he looked down at his wrists and saw there were no marks from the cuffs. "That was one hell of a dream then… I dreamt I was kidnapped by some shadow people… I mean they were real but this one guy he always stood in the shadows and I was just the bait they were after you… then the Dark Archer saved me… and we… uh made out in an alley… well it was more than made out he was practically humping me like a rabbit I guess you could say," Oliver remarked blushing a bit.

Malcom chuckled and continued to play with Oliver's hair. "You've got one active imagination Oliver…that tea was supposed to help you relax and open your mind to what you want most… maybe you want to be rescued like a damsel in distress," Malcom remarked.

"I don't think that is what I want… but what I do want is something to eat I'm starving…all this morning sickness I haven't been able to keep food down so I need to eat so badly," Oliver said rubbing his unformed stomach. Nodding Malcom smiled and helped Oliver to his feet. "Oliver, would you do me the honor of moving in with me?" Malcom asked smiling. Nodding Oliver smiled and kissed the elder Merlyn as they left the office together.


	3. Chapter 3

**The usual warnings, slash, mpreg, and drama, I would like to thank those who have favorited and alerted this story you make me feel so important and the reviews even make my day.**

**Now onto,  
Chapter 3**

~Two months later~

Oliver walked around the mansion quietly as he held his back and groaned. "Stupid… swollen ankles… and back pain," Oliver mumbled as he put one hand over his stomach. "Malcom, come on we're going to be late for the ultrasound!" Oliver yelled as he walked towards the outdoor sparing area where Malcom was removing his fencing gear. "Coming, coming, we're going to be just fine…" he replied pushing his lightly sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes. Leaving the mansion in the town car Oliver rubbed his stomach a bit and saw Malcom watching him. "You're still incredibly sexy you know that…and when we get home we have to finish planning our wedding which you keep pushing back… do you just want to wait until after you give birth?" the older man asked.

"I'm already big as a blimp we might as well wait until this kid destroys what's left of my looks and then you can leave me on the side of the road…" Oliver commented still feeling uncomfortable with his changing body. "Ollie, I love you and I would take you to the courthouse after the ultrasound and sign the marriage certificate before the judge and then have my way with you when we got home," Malcom said seeing Oliver turn a deep shade of red at his bold statement. "It was you having your way with me that got me in this position," Oliver replied rubbing the apex of his stomach and laughed at his lover.

Malcom moved his hand over Oliver's and leaned over and kissed the younger man just as the car rolled up in front of the private hospital. Getting out of the car Malcom helped Oliver out of the back seat and into the building making sure they moved as quickly as possible to avoid being spotted. "Well we avoided the press again," Oliver said with sigh of relief as they made their way to Dr. Renko's office. Making his way to the counter Oliver smiled at the nurse. "Jason Dell… for Dr. Renko" Oliver said as the nurse confirmed his appointment and let him take his seat. Pacing the room a bit Oliver looked over at Malcom as he typed away on his phone like a madman catching up on his work while he was out of the office.

"Mr. Dell, Dr. Renko will see you now," the nurse said leading the two men into the exam room where the doctor was waiting for them. "Good morning gentlemen, it's the first big day in this pregnancy…time to see what you're having and how your baby is doing… now would you two like to know the gender or wait?" Renko asked as he helped Malcom get Oliver up onto the exam table. "We actually would like to know in the hopes it would make names easier to pick out when we start," Oliver said as the cold gel was put on his stomach. "Well so far so good…there is the head and heart beat…a strong…oh…well that's interesting…I don't know how we missed that last time," the doctor said with a chuckle as he moved the wand a bit and turned the screen to Oliver and Malcom. "This explains the extra size at four months… here's one heart beat and if I move a little to the left, here is number two… it seems the baby in front shadowed the other one last time we did a scan that we missed it entirely, but I managed to get both genders of your twins. Congratulations gentlemen you're having one boy and one girl from the looks of it, hopefully the next exam you don't have another one hidden in there," Renko joked lightly only to receive a murderous look from Oliver.

When the exam was done Oliver sat up and answered the standard questions as he got another list of don'ts he had to follow. Once the appointment was over Oliver made the next one at the counter before leaving with Malcom. "So a boy and a girl…do you think we can handle twins?" he asked as Malcom held his hand in the elevator. "We'll do fine, besides we can hire a nanny if we get over whelmed," Malcom said as the elevator chimed for the lobby.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened Oliver groaned at the group of paparazzi and reporters circling like sharks. Malcom moved in front of Oliver as his driver swooped in to help make a path as Malcom led Oliver out of the building the dozens of flashes blinded them and yelled questions came from every angle. Finally reaching the car Oliver got in first as Malcom climbed in after him and shut the door and ordered his driver to go back home. "How do they keep finding us when we leave the house, we're always so careful," Oliver remarked truly annoyed at the attention they were getting. "You're big news right now… I mean your pregnancy is a hot topic for the tabloids," Malcom said catching his mistake quickly knowing that using any word that remind Oliver of his size usually ended in hormonal induced tears.

"So you do think I'm fat…how could you think such a thing Malcom?" Oliver asked his eyes shimmering with tears. Malcom moved over and put his arms around Oliver and held him close as they went back home. Getting out of the car with some help Oliver made his way inside and to the nursery and began speaking to the contractors who were fixing the former guest room and turning it into split a level nursery. Informing the contractor there would be twins Oliver picked a neutral green so as not to enforce serotype boy and girl colors.

Malcom walked inside slowly and went directly into his home office and began making phone calls. When he was done Malcom went upstairs and found Oliver taking a nap in their bed. Not wishing to incur his lover's wrath for waking him during a deserved nap Malcom quickly slipped out of the room and went back downstairs to start getting things ready for what he had planned that night. When he was done getting things ready Malcom grabbed a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass and began to wait for Oliver to wake up. Still waiting downstairs with a glass of wine Malcom looked over his shoulder as Oliver came into the room and stopped dead.

"I see you noticed I decorated a bit outside," Malcom commented referring to the strung up white lights in the trees to imitate the stars. "Come on I have something special planned for you before dinner," Malcom said getting up from the couch and walking outside with Oliver and around the window's blind spot to reveal a small set up of a trellis arch with Laurel and Thea on one side and Roy and Tommy on the other. "If you're uncomfortable with this or even what you're wearing then by all means we can go in and change," Malcom remarked.

Oliver nodded dumbly as he walked back inside with Malcom as they went to their room and changed clothes. Malcom looked his husband to be over wearing a dark green button up shirt, all his training had made his pregnancy body still able to fit his shirts for the time being. "I love that shirt on you, now let's get back downstairs," the elder Merlyn remarked as they left the room and went back outside and walked over to the small group again. "Wait… we don't have bands…" Oliver remarked realizing something was missing.

"I took care of the bands, I had them custom made, that dragon one was more of an engagement ring anyway," Malcom said pointing over to Thea and Tommy both holding a box. "How did you manage to set all this up in two hours?" Oliver asked as the Justice of the Peace walked over to the arch where everyone was standing. "I have been planning this a few days," Malcom said giving Oliver a small peck on the cheek. "You're too good to me Malcom…" he said as they walked over to the group.

Laurel and Thea smiled at Oliver. "You look really good Ollie," Thea said admiring her brother for starting a family already. "Thanks Speedy and Laurel… thanks for being here I know this must be a little weird," Oliver said glancing over at the guys and saw both of them were looking uncomfortable. Walking over to them Oliver stood before Tommy and saw him avoid his gaze. "I guess this must be really weird for you, your best friend marrying your dad…"Oliver said looking at his friend who he was still having outs with.

"Look, I'm a little weirded out by the fact my friend is dating a guy old enough to be his father… and it is my father but you two really seem to balance each other out…and I just wanted to apologize for not realizing when you first came home that you wouldn't be the same Oliver that left," Tommy said as he held his hand out and shook Oliver's hand. "Besides… I want to be around as a good step brother to your kids," Tommy added letting Oliver go so the ceremony could begin.

* * *

By the end of the ceremony Thea and Laurel were near tears as Oliver and Malcom spoke from the heart for their vows that came from the heart. When they were done the Justice of the Peace smiled and looked at the men before her. "Now you two have exchanged the rings and given your vows the only thing left to say is that by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and husband, you may now kiss," the Justice said with a smile. Malcom broke into a grin and pulled Oliver close and kissed him deeply.

Smiling the girls circled Oliver and began to talk to him about his vows and the twins. "I can't wait until they're born I am going to be the coolest aunt in the world," Thea said smiling. "You will be I just know it," Oliver said hugging his sister close. "You realize that being an aunt means being a good role model and a lot of babysitting," Oliver said with a smile as Malcom came up and put his arms around Oliver. "I'm not letting go," Malcom said keeping Oliver close.

As they enjoyed themselves Oliver kept a close eye on his sister and her boyfriend. Excusing himself from Malcom's side Oliver walked over to Roy and put a hand on his shoulder and leaned close. "I just wanted to let you know…I might be pregnant right now but if you knock my sister up even if it's an accident I will hunt you down myself…and no one will ever find the body, you have no idea the connections I have," Oliver warned with a smile as he pulled away and laughed as he clapped Roy on the shoulder leading him over to the large table as everyone sat down to dinner.

When it became late Oliver thanked his guests for coming to the surprise wedding, after Thea and Roy left Tommy stayed back and walked up to his friend. "If you need anything, just ask we are family now after all," Tommy offered as Laurel looked at him. "I should get going, Laurel has to be up early for work tomorrow," Tommy said as he gave Oliver a small hug. Once everyone had left for the night Oliver sat at the table and looked at the lights hanging in the trees. Flashing back to the island Oliver continued to stare at the tree lights as they began to fade away and turn into the stars above the island.

~ Flashback~

Oliver stared up at the stars through the canopy of trees. Seeing a single shooting star he began to mumble his wish to get home safe. "You know kid wishing ain't gonna help you on this island," Slade said coming back into the plane carrying a rope loaded with fish. "Kid, get a fire started and get cooking… don't forget to clean them this time… that means gutting them," Slade remarked as he stripped off his vest and dropped forward catching himself on the floor and began to do pushups.

Crouching by the fire pit Oliver piled the kindling into the fire pit and began to work at starting it. Finally after getting the kindling started Oliver looked over and found himself staring at the Aussie working out, not paying attention to what he was doing Oliver jumped back with a yell as he pulled his arm to his chest. Moving over Slade threw a pile of dry wood on the fire making it roar to life giving him enough light to see Oliver's arm. "That's just a burn, it's nothing serious the way you were screaming you'd think your arm had been cut off," Slade remarked with a chuckle only to get knocked back by Oliver.

"It hurt, and I'm not some super soldier like you… I can't ignore pain," Oliver spat ending up on top of Slade. Overpowering the younger man Slade pinned Oliver down on the floor of the plane. "Get off me…you…jerk..." Oliver groaned as he tried to get free from the soldier. Throwing his weight against the other man Oliver felt his hips slam against Slade's. Letting out an unintentional moan Oliver felt his eyes go wide as he jumped back forgetting he was on the floor he slammed his head against the floor hard.

Smirking Slade got up from the floor. "Next time you try something like that maybe you should be a little more forceful if you want to be the man of the relationship," he remarked going over and gutting the fish with ease as he threw the guts out the opening to keep the smell out of the plane. Getting up from the floor Oliver came up behind the soldier ready to fight, as soon as his foot stepped right behind the soldier Oliver found himself pinned to the floor again Slade's hand tight around his throat. "You can keep trying boy but you're never going to beat me in a fight," Slade said as he stroked his thumb on the side of Oliver's throat.

"What… are you going to do…?" Oliver's words died on his lips as he felt the other man's lips on his in a kiss that burned like hot coals. The lack of any intimate touches Oliver grabbed the other man by the vest and used his weight to flip Slade over and pin him down using his bodyweight. "Like hell you're pinning me down again," Oliver growled using all his weight to hold Slade's hips down. "Look who's finally manned up… too bad I don't bottom kid," Slade remarked rolling Oliver with ease and using his weight to hold his hips down as he pinned Oliver's wrists to the floor not letting him get away as he leaned down and recaptured Oliver's mouth with his.

~Flashback end~

Malcom stood quietly as he watched Oliver lost in his thoughts, seeing the younger man come out of it he walked over and put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Why don't we go in, I have something planned for you special for our honeymoon," Malcom said with a smile as he helped Oliver from the chair he had been sitting in. "But before we go in I'm going to take advantage of being out here with you," he added leaning in and kissing his husband deeply smirking into the kiss when Oliver gave a small moan. Pulling away Oliver blushed lightly at the kiss. "I could really go for a back rub, these two are really starting to cause me some pain," the younger archer remarked rubbing his back with his hand.

"Your wish is my command," Malcom stated going inside and helping Oliver up the stairs. Arriving in the bedroom Oliver sighed at the sight of the dimmed lights and the comfortable bed. Looking up from where he was sitting on the bed Oliver locked eyes with his husband before dropping his gaze. "Malcom…can you tell me the exact moment you fell for me," Oliver requested looking back up slowly. "That would have to be the day you were announced to still being alive, I was in my office during a meeting with an overseas investor when Tommy came bursting in the door yelling about you on the news and how you had been found on a deserted island in China alive," Malcom said as he helped Oliver remove his shirt and began to rub his shoulders for him. "I ended up leaving the investor sitting there claiming it was a family emergency and left with Tommy to go to your house to be with your mother and sister to help deal with reporters hounding them until you arrived in the city," Malcom said rubbing Oliver's shoulders slowly.

Cracking a smile Oliver leaned back into the touch. "I love my mother and sister but after getting home, they weren't the same people I left behind, I felt so out of place in my own family with my father gone," Oliver said as he put a hand over his stomach. "I haven't been a hundred percent honest about the island…but that's a story for later, right now I'm really enjoying this backrub," Oliver moaned softly when Malcom hit a particular tight muscle in his back.

Working on the tight muscles Malcom traced the large scar that marred Oliver's shoulder. Kissing the scar Malcom held his new husband close. "I love you Oliver..." Malcom said tracing the edge of the shoulder scar with kisses. Turning slowly Oliver looked into Malcom's eyes. "I want you to make love to me… and I know the doctor said it's a risk but I think it's one we can take," Oliver remarked leaning forward and placing a feather light kiss on the corners of Malcom's lips. "I'm not going to take that risk…I would never forgive myself if I hurt you or we lost the twins," Malcom said as he let his hands travel over the naked planes of Oliver's chest. "I guess you're right…we shouldn't risk it," Oliver agreed leaning in and kissing Malcom and sucking on his bottom lip. Pulling Oliver closer Malcom grabbed his hair and tugged on it as they deepened the kiss. Straddling Malcom's lap Oliver pushed himself onto his knees and used his extra height to take control of the kiss. Unbuttoning and slipping his shirt off Malcom knew they would eventually have to part for air though they were getting better at holding kisses longer.

Breaking the kiss Malcom laid Oliver on their bed and looked at him. "Oliver… I have to be honest with you, you are the most beautiful young man I've ever met…and no matter what I will always make sure you and our children are protected from any danger that might around," Malcom promised as he places a soft kiss over the twins. "I promise every day I will watch over you two… we both will…" Malcom said softly as he moved back up and held Oliver close. "I can tell you're trying to be a good father already, but don't forget Tommy, he's still your son too," Oliver said softly feeling the edges of sleep coming after him.

"Babe, you're tired… the honeymoon doesn't have to be just tonight, how about I just hold you right now," Malcom said as he placed a few feather light kisses on Oliver's shoulder. "But first maybe you should get out of those pants and into something more comfortable so you can sleep," Malcom remarked earning a small laugh from Oliver as he undid and wiggled out of his pants leaving him just in his boxers. Holding Oliver close Malcom reached behind him and shut the light on the nightstand off. Pulling the comforter up around them he gave a small smile as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Malcom bolted into defense mode a small dagger in his hand as he looked around in the darkroom as Oliver continued to scream bloody murder as he clutched the sides of his head. Once the room was cleared Malcom dropped the dagger on the bed and pulled Oliver into his arms. "Oll… Oliver wake up, it was just a bad dream…open your eyes," Malcom said holding his husband close as he slowly began to wake from his nightmares. Reaching over Malcom turned the lamp on as he turned back to Oliver who was trying to breath. Panting lightly Oliver pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Malcom asked softly moving the dagger back under his pillow where he kept it in a special sheath. Oliver shook his head and kept looking at the spot between his feet. "Okay… do you want to just sit here?" the elder Merlyn asked sitting still letting Oliver be in control. Nodding Oliver gripped his hair tighter as he tried to push the memories of the dream out of his mind. Malcom slipped a careful arm around Oliver's shoulders and pulled him closer. Sitting in silence for a long time Oliver broke the silence with a sigh. "We we're out at a park alone reporters swarm us out of nowhere…and in the confusion someone comes between them and the guards and guns you down… then…the…children in me…."Oliver got out the images becoming fresh in his mind again.

"It was just a dream Oliver," Malcom said softly as he pressed a kiss to Oliver's temple. "I know… but I wasn't able to save you this time…even if it was just a dream," Oliver mumbled resting his head on Malcom's shoulder.

Rubbing Oliver's shoulder Malcom thought over what his husband had said to him and pulled back a bit. "Oliver what do you mean this time?" Malcom asked keeping the young man close to him. Oliver took in a deep breath before looking deep into Malcom's eyes knowing that he was going to have to tell him or he would find out eventually. "I saved your life the night you were shot by the assassin…"Oliver said hoping his husband would connect the dots. Seeing the look of disbelief he sighed before speaking. "I was there… I'm the vigilante…and I'll prove it, you were actually hit on your neck though it was just a deep graze. But you were shot three other times before that, you were wearing a vest that saved you," Oliver remarked breaking his gaze with Malcom as he moved his finger from above his heart to his abdomen to his right lung.

Malcom put his arms around Oliver and held him close. "You….Oll…. you're my green angel… and since we're being honest with one another… I need to confess something, two months ago you remember waking up in my office, well everything I told you about you being there was a lie, you were kidnapped by a group of shadows and I rescued you… and we did make out in that alleyway," Malcom said seeing that Oliver looked at him stunned.

"So I was kidnapped… and that man in the shadow…who was he Malcom?" Oliver questioned pulling away and crossing his arms over his chest. "After Rebecca was killed… I lost it, I ran away from everything. Some things I wish I could run farther from, some things I regret running from like Tommy," he said tightening his hold on Oliver's hand. "I was trained by a man named Ra's al Ghul; he trained me and gave me a new purpose in life…as for why he had you kidnapped I'm not sure his reason," Malcom said telling the truth leaving some details out about his plans for the Glades.

Oliver looked at his husband and slipped his hand free "Malcom, this is big…you lied to me that night and told me it was all a dream…that it was all in my head," Oliver said moving his hands into his lap and moved as far from Malcom as possible. "I know… and I only did it to protect you, Ra's is not a man to anger…I've made him angry not you and I would gladly give my life to protect you from him, the elder archer remarked. "Malcom, I want you to swear to me from this moment on you will never lie to me about anything like this ever again," Oliver ordered laying back down in bed.

"I swear on the life of my children that I will never lie to you from this point on in our marriage," Malcom promised lying down and letting Oliver curl up against him. Staying up until he was sure Oliver was sound asleep Malcom drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Waking early the next morning Malcom slipped out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. As he faced the counter he tensed up and slid his hand over the knife on the counter before turning around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Moira standing in the doorway glaring daggers at him. "I take it Thea mentioned the impromptu wedding," Malcom remarked putting the knife back down where he grabbed it from.

"Of course she did, she was ecstatic about being an aunt, Malcom I told you I was against this relationship and you know damn well why I am," Moira said crossing her arms over her chest. "He's a big boy now Moira, he can make his own choices," Malcom remarked his face stone as he looked at the intrusive woman in his kitchen. "He is making the wrong choice because he doesn't have the information he needs, if he did I know the truth my son would have never married you," Moira hissed making sure to keep her voice down.

At that moment Oliver walked into the kitchen sporting a large tee shirt and black sweatpants. "Mom, it's nice to see you… it's a shame you weren't here last night but it's understandable about your feelings about this relationship," Olive remarked as he walked over to Malcom and grabbed a chunk of melon from the plate Malcom was making for him. Malcom smiled as he handed the plate to Oliver and watched him sit at the island counter. "Moira, would you care to join us for breakfast?" he asked keeping the hint of light venom in his voice warning his uninvited guest to keep her mouth shut.

No, I have to get to work…" Moira said moving her eyes from Malcom to her son. "I'll be in touch Oliver, if not me then Thea…" she added giving a curt nod before leaving the mansion. Picking up his fork Oliver looked at his new husband who had taken to reading the paper. "What was my mother doing here?" Oliver asked casually picking at the pieces of melon first. "No idea, she still doesn't approve of us being together…"Malcom replied keeping the truth from Oliver. "Hopefully she accepts you as part of the family someday, I'd like her to at least know her grandchildren," Oliver remarked as he put his fork down realizing he wasn't as hungry as before. Malcom looked over at the full plate.

"What's wrong, usually the fruit is gone before I even finish a paragraph," Malcom remarked putting the paper down. "I'm just not feeling like eating, I know what you're going to say… I have to eat for the children, and I agree I'm just feeling depressed I guess…"Oliver said as he pushed the plate away. "Oll tell me what's bothering you, please I want to help you," Malcom said softly standing up slowly and putting his arms around Oliver and held him close.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes before speaking Oliver moved in his seat so he was facing Malcom. "I was just thinking about the island, the life I had… to be honest what I told my mother and the press, I… I wasn't alone not until the end, I lived in a downed plane with a man named Slade, a woman named Shado and before I even met them I lived with a man named Yao Fei; he's the one that gave me that scar on my shoulder, but I guess I should start from the beginning," Oliver said.

"The night the _Queen's Gambit_ sank the storm was horrible I can't ever forget it, I lied when I told everyone my father died when the ship sank; he lived for days, as did one other man… we drifted for those days when we were very close to dying with a lack of water and food… my father… he shot the other man….and… then…he… shot…himself," Oliver said his voice cracking as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "A day after they were gone… I came upon the island…when I buried my father. I thought I was alone, and then I was shot with an arrow through my shoulder. For days Yao Fei taught me how to survive as I healed, once he was kidnapped to keep me safe I went after him he sent me to Slade," Oliver said as he saw his husband listening to his every word. "Slade taught me how to fight and hunt, Shado taught me how to shoot a bow… and um… well it was a few years and you know, cutting to the chase we had a relationship… me and Slade," Oliver added with a small twitch of his lip.

Malcom reached over and put his hand on Oliver's cheek and brushed his thumb over the apple of Oliver's cheek. "After you told me last night I always wondered where you learned to be so good and where you got so ripped," the elder Merlyn joked with a smile. "Slade was a pretty amazing teacher, and I'm not going to lie, he was an amazing lover…but… I don't think this pregnancy is my first one… I think I was pregnant on the island…and I lost it, I must have… I had some sickness like morning sickness then it stopped after two months," Oliver added as he lowered his gaze. Standing up and putting his arms around the younger man Malcom ran his fingers across the back of Oliver's head as he stood there. "I'm so sorry Oliver," he said softly helping his husband up from the chair and lead him into the living room and sat him on the couch before going back into the kitchen.

Confused on what Malcom was planning Oliver watched his husband walk back into the kitchen before coming back carrying a cup of coffee and a cup of decaffeinated tea. "Here, and just so you know today I'm going to be your personal servant, order me around to do whatever you want," Malcom said softly as he handed the tea over to his young husband. Thinking for a moment Oliver sipped his tea and winced. "More sugar please and a little honey," Oliver requested handing the tea back. Malcom put his coffee down and did as Oliver asked before return and sat beside him and held his husband. "We should talk about names for the children," Oliver said as he sipped his tea.

"Oll we have six months to think about names for our children, there is no need to rush but if you must start now I've always been partial to Talaysn and Liam," Malcom remarked with a smile as he saw Oliver contemplating the names. "I really like those names; we should go with them… Talaysn and Liam… you two like that?" Oliver asked putting his hand over his stomach with a smile. "I could use a foot rub, these kids of yours are murder on my ankles," Oliver remarked as he sipped his tea.

Laughing softly Malcom got down on his knees and began to massage Oliver's feet and began to rub the first one and smirked at the sounds Oliver was making. "You keep that up Oliver and I'll be forced to do something naughty to you," Malcom remarked as he put down the first foot and picked up the second and began to rub it. "You know even from this angle you are sexy," he added as he heard Oliver laugh as he tickled him a bit. When he was done he moved back onto the couch and held Oliver close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Four Months Later-

Malcom sat in the conference room barely listening to the board meeting going on as his advisors continued to talk about his overseas operations as he noticed the door opened and watched Tommy walk in quickly and over to his side. Before he could open his mouth to say anything Tommy leaned over and blocked their conversation with a folder. "It's Oliver…Laurel just called he collapsed suddenly at the house, luckily she hadn't left yet for work," Tommy said keeping his voice low. Malcom sat in stunned silence grateful he insisted that Tommy and Laurel moved in. Getting up from where he was sitting Malcom looked at his advisors. "Excuse me gentleman I have a family emergency," Malcom said as he took off with Tommy hot on his heels as they left Merlyn Global and got into Tommy's car and drove home.

"What the hell happened? Malcom asked worried about his young very pregnant husband. Tommy shook his head as he drove through the city toward the suburbs were outside the city where his father's home was. "I'm not sure Laurel said they were talking and the next thing she knew he collapsed, she said as soon as he started to drop she grabbed him so he wouldn't hit his head on the floor. She said she called his doctor before our call," Tommy said trying to remember the conversation with his girlfriend. Feeling his leg jump with worry Malcom could barely pay attention to the scenery flying by as they came up to the front gate and drove up to the house. Before the car had fully stopped Malcom flew out of the car and rushed inside.

Laurel met the two men at the door. Malcom walked past her and rushed upstairs and found Oliver in bed with his doctor checking him over. "Hey… I didn't know Laurel called you," Oliver remarked tiredly as pushed himself up a bit. "Well you did collapse for no apparent reason of course she called me," Malcom replied as he walked over and sat on the open spot of the bed and leaned over placing a kiss on Oliver's forehead before pulling back. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he added taking a hold of Oliver's hand. Oliver looked over at his doctor who was monitoring his blood pressure. "You were very lucky today Mr. Queen…you were extremely dehydrated, because you're a male your body is having a hard time keeping up with the growth of your children that's why the last few months you've been very tired and always feeling like you haven't eaten enough… of course the same goes with fluids. From what you told me about the last couple days you need to double your intake of fluids for at least the last few weeks of your pregnancy," Renko said as he watched Oliver take in the information.

"Thank you doctor… for coming here on such short notice, you probably saved my husband's life," Malcom said shaking the doctor's hand. "It was my pleasure Mr. Merlyn…now I would like to talk about your delivery plans because if this is how your body reacts to dehydration then regular birth could be risky, while you have the proper canals to give birth I'm going to highly insist you have cesarean to have your children, I'll be taking my leave now but please call me by next week with your choice," he said with a curt nod as he left the master bedroom. Malcom crawled farther onto the bed and curled up against Oliver. "You have no idea how scared I was when Tommy came into the meeting and informed me you collapsed out of nowhere," Malcom remarked softly as he put an arm around Oliver and held him.

Oliver gave a weak smile as he turned his head and looked at Malcom. "It's not like I planned to pass out like that on our kitchen floor," Oliver remarked with a soft smile. "I don't want your business to suffer if you have to go back to work I'll understand," Oliver said finally sitting up with great difficulty. "I would rather the company go bankrupt than leave you home alone right now," Malcom said helping Oliver sit up even more and rubbed his shoulders. "Well if that happens we won't have any money to raise our children, remember my mother cut me off… who knew she would go through with her threat if I didn't divorce you," the younger male remarked rubbed his stomach as the twins began to kick again. "I have to go down to the club to do some paperwork for the shipments of alcohol for the reopening next week after that minor flood damaged was fixed" Oliver said moving slowly toward the door.

Sitting up quickly Malcom rushed over to Oliver and grabbed his arm. "I don't like you going into the Glades it's not safe for you, I lost one person to that hell hole and I'm not losing three more, Oliver you have given my life meaning again and if I have to I will lock you away so no one can hurt you, besides you just passed out in our kitchen you need to take it easy," Malcom said keeping a tight hold on Oliver's arm. "Malcom… you're hurting me," Oliver said looking at his husband and felt the hand on his arm let go.

"I'm sorry… I just can't go through the death of someone I love again," Malcom said as he let Oliver go. "Malcom I love you and the club is very safe, John will be there to watch over me and the twins…if you want I can have the paper work brought here and do it in the home office," Oliver said putting a careful hand on Malcom's seeing him calm down right away. "I'd like that, it would give me peace of mind," the elder Merlyn remarked moving away and pacing the master bedroom. "I'll call Thea and ask her to pick it up and bring it over after her shift," Oliver said walking over to the night stand only to stop and look down as best as he could with his stomach in the way. "Uh… could you grab my phone for me, if I bend over I'm going to fall over I'm too top heavy," he joked with a smile as one of his children gave him a rough kick in the kidney.

"Ow… you two just love beating me up don't you," Oliver grumbled as he took the phone that was held out to him. Calling his sister Oliver informed her of the paperwork he wanted her to pick up and how she could find it. "Thanks again Thea see you in a few hours, yes the babies are kicking like crazy," Oliver said with a laugh as he continued to rub over his stomach as he felt a faint muscle contraction. "Once again thanks for doing this Thea, I'm just not able to get around as much," Oliver lied as he looked across the room at his husband as he hung up.

* * *

Leaving the bedroom Oliver pocketed his phone and walked into the nursery and ran his hands over the railing on the cribs. "You two are going to be so spoiled…"he said laughing at the decorations in the room and the walls that had been painted the same shade of green that reminded Oliver of the canopy above the plane on the island. Moving over to the rocking chair Oliver sat down and looked at the ceiling that had been painted to look like a tree leaves. Feeling a small stab of pain Oliver froze and did what his doctor told him to do and began to count. When he got to twenty Malcom appeared in the doorway. "You okay?" Malcom asked.

Oliver nodded lightly and smiled. "Yeah just a contraction…if I get another one I'm going to have to start keeping track, Renko said a few random ones were normal at this stage, but if they get more constant, painful or closer together I need to get to the hospital," Oliver said with a cringe.

"Contraction?" Malcom asked moving forward to the other man's side.

"No, soccer practice… these two are murder on my kidneys right now…" the younger man remarked rubbing his lower back on both sides. Malcom let out a deep laugh as he put his hands over his children. "Hey you two stop beating up my husband…or you'll have me to deal with," he joked feeling the kicking slow down under his touch. Walking toward the shelf of small plush toys Malcom adjusted the one teddy bear that had fallen over.

"I can't wait to hold them, Thea let it slip that there is a betting pool going on about how big these two are actually going to be, right now I'm willing to take some action on this bet they feel like nine pounds each," Oliver said with a smile as Malcom laughed. "I'll take that bet… but no matter what size, they are healthy that's all that matters," Malcom said calmly as he helped Oliver back to their room to rest before he got him something to drink and made sure he was comfortable in bed.

* * *

After a few days Oliver was beginning to get frustrated with Malcom's hovering especially when he sat up in bed and did some paper work for the club, or walked around the house. "Malcom go away you're really irritating me right now," Oliver remarked with an annoyed growl. "Sorry, I'm just worried about leaving you alone right now I didn't mean to upset you," Malcom said dejectedly. Sighing softly Oliver put his pen down and moved the paperwork to his night stand and patted the bed. He hated that his mood swings, they made him angry at every little thing.

Pleased that Oliver was forgiving him Malcom sat down on the bed and moved over and leaned over to kiss Oliver on the temple and put a hand on top of the twins and felt them kick hard against his hand. Pulling back he sat against the headboard and held Oliver and played with his hair. Oliver smiled and put his hand over his children as he cringed at a contraction. "I feel like I'm going to pop any…oof…Mal...Ah…I don't want to alarm you but I think my water just broke…" Oliver said trying to keep calm as a strong contraction hit. Counting as he breathed Oliver sighed as the contraction passed. Malcom tried to remember what to do from the parenting classes they had been to. Oliver smiled at Malcom's panic. "You've been through this before, I should be the one panicking," the younger man said still smiling.

"We're going to get you to the hospital…" the elder Merlyn said as he helped Oliver off the bed carefully and grabbed Oliver's overnight bag. Calling for Tommy's help the younger Merlyn rushed in and took the bag. "They really couldn't wait could they, it's okay Oliver we're here for you," Tommy said as he followed Oliver and Malcom down the stairs to the waiting town car and helped his father get Oliver into the back seat of the town car. Getting in beside Malcom pulled out his phone and called Renko to let him know Oliver was going into early labor.

Tommy and Laurel climbed into Laurel's car and followed the other car into the city. Tommy bit his bottom lip nervously. "You think I'm going to be a good older brother… hell I'm old enough to be their father," he said feeling self-conscious about being a brother. "You're going to be a great brother Tommy," Laurel said with a smile as they entered the city and headed for the hospital.

Malcom held onto Oliver's hand as the contractions began to get stronger and closer together. "Just breathe we'll be at the hospital soon," he said rubbing his thumb on the back of Oliver's hand. Cracking a smile Oliver was cut off as the town car was T-boned on the driver's side. Sliding across the intersection the town car slammed into street light the front passenger side smashed beyond recognition. Malcom opened his eyes slowly and looked at his husband who was strapped into his seat unconscious. "Oll… hey, babe, open your eyes… please…" Malcom begged as he unbuckled himself and slid over and touched Oliver's face lightly his hand covered in Oliver's blood from a gash on his forehead.

"Dad…Oliver!" Tommy yelled as he ran up to the car and checked on the driver and saw he was dead. "Tommy you have to call this in, Oliver's not waking up," Malcom called out as he saw his son running around trying to get the back door open to help his family. "Laurel called it in the second after it happened…"Tommy said through the smashed window. As the siren got closer Malcom wiped the streak of blood away from Oliver's forehead. Lost in his own world of trying to wake Oliver up Malcom didn't realize that Tommy had left the car to wave the ambulance over through the building traffic jam. As the EMTs pulled up a pair of fire trucks pulled up to the accident scene along with two police cruisers. As the police got out and began to direct traffic the firemen began to use crowbars and the Jaws of Life to pry the crushed doors open. Once the doors were finally pried open Olive was cut out of his seatbelt and moved to a gurney.

Malcom crawled out of the back seat and grabbed Oliver's hand as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance. "He needs to get to St. Marie's, his doctor is waiting for us there, Oliver's in labor and it's not safe for him to give birth he needs a cesarean," Malcom said as the EMTs began to check Oliver over. Rushing to the hospital the EMT's brought Oliver into the emergency room to be examined and determined how to continue treatment. Malcom argued with the head nurse as she held him back. "Sir…sir… you can't go in there, its medical staff only, you have to wait out here. I don't care who you are, you could be Jesus himself if you're not a doctor you cannot come into this room," she argued as two orderlies came over and walked Malcom to the waiting room.

Pacing Malcom clenched his hands into fists and unclenched them repeatedly as he tried to reign in his anger. Not long after another doctor came up to him to treat his wounds. Snarling at the man Malcom barked at the man to leave him alone. When Laurel's father arrived Malcom wanted to punch the detective for just being there, he knew the man hated his husband for what had happened to his daughter. "Look I know you're pissed, but we've got the driver of the truck that plowed into you, he's in custody and he will be going to jail for this," Lance said keeping a buffer between him and Malcom.

"I want his name and where he lives" Malcom growled ready to destroy the man that hurt his family.

"I'm sorry right now I can't give you that information Mr. Merlyn, not because I don't want to but it looks like you're about to break someone's neck and I can't let you do that," Lance remarked as he watched Malcom get even angrier. "You have no right to withhold his name from me, I'm not going to kill him I'm going to sue him,' Malcom lied as he forced himself to be calm despite the rage inside as he planned the man's death by arrow.

* * *

Before Quentin could say anything Moira and Thea ran up to them. Stopping before Malcom and Quentin, Moira looked and her son's husband. "I knew that Oliver getting involved with you would get him killed." Moira yelled adding to the anger boiling just under the surface. Feeling himself snap Malcom slapped Moira across the face leaving an angry red mark behind as he breathed heavy. Thea and Tommy jumped into action separating their parents and pulling them to opposite sides of the waiting room. As they began to argue again the ER doctor came out of through the double doors and looked at the group. "Family of Oliver Queen?" he asked cautiously.

Malcom moved over as did Moira both giving up arguing for the moment along with Tommy and Thea. "Yes" they all said at the same time. "Ah right, we're either of you in the car with Mr. Queen during the accident?" the doctor asked seeing Malcom nod he gave a slight nod as well. "Well as you know your car was struck on the driver's side mostly on the front…but still… it was the same side he was on… not to alarm you too much but we did almost lose him a few times, at this moment he is stable to move upstairs to intensive care in a private room of course to wait for him to wake up hopefully, he's still unconscious from the head trauma which worries us with him being in labor since it puts us on a time restriction of how long we have until surgical action has to be taken for the children, I just think you should prepare yourselves for the worst if it comes to that and something happens and we aren't able to bring him back, " the doctor informed seeing the family process the information.

Standing silent Malcom turned on the detective. "I want that man's name now…or I swear you will regret withholding it from me," Malcom threatened. "Is that a threat Mr. Merlyn?" Quentin asked moving his hands to his hips pushing his jacket back enough to show his gun and badge. Cracking a forced smile Malcom looked at the other man. " Of course not detective Lance…it's a promise," the dark archer said as he turned away when he saw Oliver being wheeled toward the elevator only to be stopped by Tommy's hand on his arm. "Dad…come on there's a nurse ready to take us up to the ICU waiting area," Tommy said as the nurse waved them to another elevator and took them to the sixth floor. Breaking from the group Malcom started for Oliver's room when he heard Moira's heels coming after him.

Knowing they were far enough out of the hearing range of the others Malcom kept his back facing toward the Queen matriarch. "Malcom you take one more step toward my son and I will tell him everything…and I mean everything," Moira warned. Malcom broke into a cold smirk and turned around and faced his husband's mother. "I'd like to see you try Moira…because if you utter a single word of what I've been planning I will destroy you," Malcom warned as he turned away and walked into Oliver's room and closed the door behind him. Moving to the bedside Malcom sat in the chair and held Oliver's hand softly. "Oliver you have to wake up, please…please wake up," he begged softly leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Oliver's forehead.

* * *

Oliver felt like his head was going to split open. Cracking his eyes slightly he didn't recognize where he was. Looking around the room he saw Malcom reclining on the chair beside his bed his arms crossed over his chest. "Malcom… mmm….my head…" Oliver groaned shifting a bit he could feel a strong contraction making him sit up with a yell waking the other man up. Nearly toppling out of the chair Malcom pressed the call button to alert the medical staff his husband was awake. Having another contraction that felt like was being ripped in half Oliver yelled out in pain. The nurses ran into the room and helped Oliver sit up as Dr. Renko walked into the room wearing scrubs. "Well let's see how far along you are," Renko said closing the blinds on the room and moving the sheets and having the nurses help Oliver shift on the bed. "Oh well looks like someone wants out you're crowning already, we're not going to have any time bringing you to surgery looks like we've got to do it the old fashion way right here. When you feel a contraction I want you to push as hard as you can just listen to your body," Renko said giving Oliver a pat on the leg.

When a contraction hit Oliver pushed as hard as his body allowed before he had to stop. Falling back Oliver grabbed Malcom's hand and squeezed it hard. "I love you…so… much…" Oliver grit out as another contraction hit causing him to bear down with all strength. "Alright Oliver your first child is all clear, it's your daughter," Renko said with a smile as the nurse wrapped the baby up and brought her over so Oliver could cut the cord. "Talaysn Merlyn," Oliver said as he started to catch his breath between births. Being able to hold his daughter Oliver smiled at Malcom as he moved so they could both see her. After seeing their daughter the nurse took Talaysn from Oliver's arms to get her stats for her birth certificate.

In the lull between births the nurse hooked Oliver up to a bag of fluids. "Now with this lull between births we can get you into surgery unless you wish to finish this here…I'll be honest it will be easier if we stay here it will be less stress on your body," Renko said as he checked and saw how far along the second baby was. Waiting until another contraction Oliver began to push until his son was out, hearing the cry of his son Oliver laughed as he fell back against the pillows as Liam was placed in his arms. "He's so beautiful Oliver…little Liam Merlyn," Malcom said as he was allowed to cut the second cord as the nurse took Liam and began his checkup.

Once it was over Oliver let out a huff as he felt someone wipe his bangs out of his eyes. Looking up he saw his mother beside him and the rest of the room was empty. "Mom…what are you doing here?" Oliver asked curiously. "Tommy called us about the accident and that you were in labor, Thea and I rushed over," Moira said taking a seat by the bed. "Oliver, can we talk open and honestly?" Moira asked softly. "Mom if you're going to say something about Malcom don't he hasn't done anything to deserve this hate from you," Oliver said feeling tired still.

"He's not the man you think he is, you have no idea who Malcom Merlyn really is…he is a cold and calculating man…when you get a chance ask him about the undertaking, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and see my grandchildren," Moira said with a smile as she got up and left the room just as Malcom returned. "Moira…" he said coolly as he went and sat on the edge of Oliver's bed and played with his hair and kissed his temple. "Just rest now you've been through so much," Malcom said taking Oliver's hand and kissing the back of it.

Forcing a small smile Oliver got comfortable in the hospital bed and yawned. "I'm going to take a nap do you mind staying until I fall asleep?" Oliver asked as he pulled the blankets up. Malcom nodded and stayed close to his husband.

* * *

A few days in the hospital Oliver was released with his children and allowed to go home. Looking up at their home Oliver gave a weak smile as he looked at the house. Walking inside with Malcom as they carried their children to the nursery Oliver sat in the rocking chair and sighed. "Oll… are you alright?" Malcom asked as he put his son in his crib. "I'm fine, just tired still from the labor I guess…"Oliver said holding his daughter close. "What did your mother say to you that bothered you?" Malcom questioned as he walked over and stood by the younger man. "She told me I need to ask you about something… but I'm afraid to ask that it will destroy what we have," Oliver said softly as he adjusted the blanket around Talaysn.

"Oliver….nothing you ask is going to do that, your mother is trying to put these thoughts in your head that's all…now go on ask your question," Malcom said as he crouched down and sat on the footstool that was beside the rocking chair. "Malcom… what is the undertaking and what's your involvement in it?" Oliver asked afraid to look up from his daughter's face. "It's nothing that you need to concern yourself Oll, I promise," Malcom said putting a hand on Oliver's thigh and smiled. "Malcom please just tell me what it is, we swore never to keep things from one another," Oliver said looking up at his husband.

Malcom looked at his daughter for a moment before looking up into Oliver's eyes. "I can't tell you right now, because I know if I do you'll never speak to me again and I can't risk losing you," Malcom said honestly as he silently cursed Moira for telling Oliver. "Just tell me…I rather hear it from you then my mother, because if you won't tell me she will," Oliver warned as he stood up and carried Talaysn to her crib and put her down and made sure she was comfortable.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Oliver, you need to drop it," the elder Merlyn said as he turned and started to leave the nursery. Oliver bit his lower lip hard enough to bleed. "Damn it Malcom just tell me what it," Oliver demanded his voice raising. "Fine if you are so adamant to find out the truth about the undertaking I'll tell you. The undertaking is a cleansing of the city of its cancer, the cancer that is destroying Starling City, I intend to wipe it out," Malcom remarked as he started to leave the nursery. Following his husband carefully Oliver grabbed Malcom's arm and stopped him. "What cancer…Malcom what are you going to do to this city?" the young man asked afraid to know the truth.

Turning around slowly Malcom put his hands on Oliver's sides and looked at him. "Now that's nothing you have to concern yourself with Oll, just let me take care of it" Malcom said smiling as he placed a kiss on Oliver's forehead and let him go. "I have to go to the office for an hour, why don't you take a nap while you can while the twins are resting, I'll pick up some take out for dinner and we'll crack open some wine," Malcom said giving his husband a soft kiss. "You're probably right, those two are being a pair of angels right now… I might as well take advantage of it," Oliver remarked as he left the nursery and headed for the master bedroom slowly as he watched Malcom head down the stairs and out the front door. As soon as the front door closed Oliver stopped and turned around and made his way to Malcom's study. Walking around the large room Oliver made a beeline for the desk and sat in the chair as he started to open the drawers looking for anything related to the undertaking.

Oliver looked around until he came across a locked drawer in an end table near the fireplace. Grabbing a couple paperclips from the desk he made quick work of the lock Oliver pulled the drawer open and found a large worn folder tucked in the back. Pulling out the folder Oliver sat on the small couch and opened it. Reading the first page Oliver read it over once more before he realized what he was reading standing up quickly he let the folder fall from his hands. Oliver watched in silence as the papers spread around the floor most of the papers were covered with diagrams and small detailed maps of the Glades. Seeing the name of his father's boat on one paper Oliver grabbed the paper off the floor and froze when he saw a rough sketch of the _Queen's Gambit _with directions for bomb placements in Malcom's hand writing.

Leaving the room Oliver paced the room unsure what to do. Leaving the mess on the floor for later Oliver walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get a drink. Grabbing the scotch off counter and poured a glass without the ice and made his way to the front steps and sat down to wait for Malcom to return.

* * *

Nursing his drink Oliver nearly jumped out of his skin when the front door opened. Composing himself quickly Oliver downed his drink and stood up. "Explain your involvement in the sinking of my father's yacht," Oliver demanded. "We should talk about this over dinner, I brought home your favorites," Malcom said holding up the bag of food as a peace offering. "I'm not hungry just tell me what you did…if you really love me then tell me," Oliver growled as he followed Malcom into the kitchen. Putting the bag down Malcom sighed and turned toward Oliver. "Oll, you weren't supposed to find out about that, at least not yet, you weren't ready to know the truth about this" the older man said as he went over to the younger man and pulled him close and leaned in to kiss him.

Turning away Oliver pulled back and looked at his husband "I'm sorry Malcom… but I'm not sure if I can…after what I read today I don't know," Oliver said stepping away from the other man. "Oliver…"

Pulling the sketched paper out of his pocket Oliver shoved it into Malcom's hands. "Explain this, written orders and a diagram of the best place to put a bomb in our yacht to make sure it sank!" Oliver yelled instantly regretting it when he heard two identical cries. Leaving the kitchen Oliver rushed upstairs to the nursery and placed a comforting hand on Liam and Talaysn's chests to calm them down as he checked them for dirty diapers. "Hush now little ones, everything is going to be alright," Oliver said as he Malcom walked into the nursery and put a hand on Oliver' shoulder. Shrugging the shoulder off roughly as he stepped away from the cribs as he found the large diaper bags and began to pack them with diapers, wipes and clothes. Once he was done Oliver put the bag on across his chest as he picked up Liam and held him as he juggled his son so he could pick Talaysn up.

Praying the twins wouldn't struggle too much Oliver left the nursery and made his way down the stairs to his car in the driveway. Opening the back door Oliver quickly put Liam in his car seat before moving around the car and putting Talaysn in hers. Just as he finished belting his daughter in Oliver heard footsteps behind him. "Oll, where are you going?" Malcom asked as he walked up to the car. "I'm taking the kids and I'm leaving Malcom and nothing you say or do is going to stop me from going," Oliver said as he made his way to the driver's side and opened the door. Moving around the car Malcom closed the door before Oliver could get in the car. "Oliver…please…if you leave….I'll just lose it," Malcom said as he boxed the younger man in using the car to keep him in place. "I'm sorry Malcom… you were a good husband for a while… but I can't stay with you… you killed my father, I've lost all respect and love for you," the younger man said as he reached up and unclasped the chain holding his engagement ring and wedding band before handing it to his husband as he pushed away and got into the car.

Starting the car up Oliver took off and drove into the city. Unsure of where to go Oliver drove to an abandoned lot and pulled his cell phone out. Dialing Diggle's number Oliver waited until he picked up. "Dig I need a place to stay, I'm not sure how long… the twins will be coming too…thanks I'll be there soon," Oliver said as he hung up and drove to his friend and part time bodyguard's apartment where the man was waiting out front for him. Grabbing the diaper bag and his daughter Oliver handed her over as he grabbed Liam and went inside with Diggle. "What happened you didn't say much on the phone," Diggle said as he helped set up a temporary place for the twins on the couch.

Sitting beside his son Oliver sighed with a shuddering breath. "The men we've been after on my father's list, it makes sense now… there was a plan called the undertaking, my parents were a part of it as was Malcom… the plan was to destroy the Glades… and when my father tried to back out Malcom had the yacht set with a bomb to sink, he took away my father… and their grandfather," Oliver said looking at his daughter as she cooed in his arms. "I love my children… I don't blame them for what their father did, its Malcom's sins not theirs," he added softly.

John sat quietly as he watched his friend. "Do you really think he's going to let you keep them without a fight?" John asked cautiously. "Knowing the lengths Malcom would go to I'm not sure… if he tried to kill my father for turning on him what will he do to me," Oliver remarked. Thinking for a moment Oliver looked at his friend. "I can't stay in this city…I need to ask a favor of you again Dig, I need you to help me get out of the country," Oliver said thinking about the safety of the island.

"I can see the gears in your head moving Oliver, I'm not helping you go back to that island, these two are barely a month old they wouldn't survive, at least wait until they can eat solid food before you decide," John said being the voice of reason. "Your right, I'm going to have to lay low in the city for a while, if I stay in or near the Glades; Malcom won't come around he isn't a big fan of the area," Oliver remarked as he put his head back and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

Crying softly Liam clenched his small fists as he became fussy. "He's hungry, and I forgot to pack formula…and bottles," Oliver groaned as he looked at his friend and sighed. "Don't worry, I've got you covered," John said standing up and leaving his apartment and coming back from his neighbors with a bag of formula and bottles. "My neighbor works at a daycare and she's got extra bottles and formula that are donated from charities," Diggle said handing the bag over. "You are a prince man…here," Oliver said handing his daughter over as he got up and grabbed Liam before carrying him to the kitchen area as he prepared a bottle one handed before shaking it up and getting his son into the proper position and began to feed him.

* * *

Two bottles and four diapers later Oliver was praying for a long night of the twins sleeping, getting a loaned play pen from another neighbor to use as a temporary crib Oliver dropped onto the couch and put his arm over his eyes hoping to get at least a few minutes of silence and rest. Hearing his phone buzz he grabbed the phone off the coffee table and looked at who was calling him. Seeing Malcom's name, Oliver hit ignore before dropping the phone back down on the coffee table. Hearing his phone buzz again Oliver grabbed the phone and shut it off. Closing his eyes and getting comfortable Oliver let himself fall down the rabbit hole of sleep. After a couple hours of sleep Oliver woke to a small whining noise, rubbing his eyes Oliver looked at the playpen and waited as the whining stopped letting Oliver sleep longer.

Waking the next morning Oliver smelled coffee floating in the small apartment. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a mug of coffee. "You're going to need this, these two have been babbling all morning," John said with a laugh as Oliver took the coffee and chugged it like water. Putting the mug down on the coffee table Oliver grabbed his phone and turned it on and found his inbox filled with texts from Malcom.

**Oliver, please come home…~ Malcom **

**It's after midnight, I know your mad at me but please just tell me you're alright~ Malcom**

**Oll… I'm so sorry; tell me how I can make it up to you…~Malcom**

**I love you…please give me another chance, ~Malcom**

Scrolling through the rest of the texts Oliver sighed and came up to the final text

**Can we meet and talk, I promise a public place no tricks… please ~Malcom**

**Fine…twenty minutes… I'll text you the address once I'm there~ Oliver**

Putting his phone away Oliver stood up from the couch. "I'm going out for a little while, can you watch the twins?" Oliver asked looking at John. "I know what you're planning and I'm not letting you go, you left him for a reason," John said hoping to protect his friend from being hurt. "I have to go," Oliver said getting up from the couch. "Trust me Dig, we're going to meet at public place," Oliver said as he took off before John could argue with him.

Leaving the apartment Oliver made his way to a small café and texted Malcom the address and ordered as he waited. When Malcom arrived Oliver gripped the cup in his hands tightly as Malcom sat down and smiled. "I'm glad you're giving me another chance Oll… please come home I couldn't sleep at all last night," Malcom said softly as he reached forward and took one of Oliver's hand's in his. "I haven't forgiven you Malcom…you did something unspeakable… I may never forgive you," Oliver said quietly as he pulled his hand free. "I only came here to tell you to your face that we are over; I want a divorce…and full custody of the twins," he added.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I had to rewrite many scenes in this chapter but now I think it's good enough I hope for a few reviews and the more reviews mean quicker return on the story **

**Chapter 5**

Malcom sat in stunned silence at Oliver's request. "You…can't mean that," Malcom remarked as he watched Oliver sip his coffee without a care. "I do mean it, goodbye Malcom…" Oliver said in a slightly wavering tone as he stood up and left the café. Following close behind Malcom grabbed the younger man by the arm and stopped him. "Oliver…please, I made a mistake a lot of them, what will it take to get you to come back?" Malcom asked not ready to give in so quickly to a divorce.

Licking his lips lightly Oliver turned around and looked at the older man and met his gaze. "Nothing, I want nothing from you Malcom, I just learned about this…I'm not even sure what I'm feeling right now about anything…you can't try to push yourself back into my life right now, you're the father of my children and at the moment that's our only connection. Speaking of our children I have to get back to them," Oliver said pulling his arm free. "Oll…I still love you and no matter what I always will, I'm not going to give up on us," Malcom said. Pausing for a moment Oliver bit his lip before turning away and walking off his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he made his way back to the apartment. Arriving back in front of John's door Oliver gave a soft knock and was let back inside. Making a beeline for the couch Oliver dropped on the couch and looked at his children.

"You okay?" John asked cautiously as he saw his friend just watching his twins sleep. "I'm fine…I asked Malcom for a divorce, I tried to make it quick and painless but he kept telling me he loves me…"Oliver said softly as he tried not to think about leaving his husband. "You still love him don't you?" John asked seeing the arch look at him. "I'm not sure, if it hadn't been for my mother telling me to ask him about the undertaking I never would have found the files on the sinking of my father's yacht….but the only reason for its sinking was my father backed out of his plans to destroy the Glades…if my father never backed out…thing would have been a lot different," Oliver said as he thought about his relationship with Malcom and what he wanted out of the future between the two of them.

* * *

As the days passed Oliver found he was able to sleep less and less. By the fifth day at John's apartment Oliver felt overwhelmed by the taking care of the twins by himself. Writing and deleting texts to his sister he finally wrote one to Laurel.

**Could you please come over, don't tell Tommy where you're going please… I don't want Malcom to know~ Oliver**

**I'll be over soon, just text me the address, ~ Laurel**

When Laurel arrived Oliver nearly broke down when she walked in as he tried to juggle both of the twins as they fussed. "John had a family emergency to go to and I can't take it anymore right now… I mean I love my kids but I just can't stay cooped up anymore…" Oliver blurted out feeling guilty for saying such a thing to the young woman standing in his doorway. Laurel smiled sweetly and held up a bottle of wine. "I brought something to help make you feel better, I think I remember your favorite correctly, and I'm going to help you today alright Ollie, you're not alone… you're not an island…you have people who love and care for you don't forget that," Laurel remarked wisely as she brought the wine to the kitchen and uncorked it.

"I know you don't want to talk about but I just thought you should know Malcom's a wreck, I'm not telling you this so you'll go back to him or anything but Tommy's worried about him he's not saying what happened or why you left, he's not going to work, he's not sleeping, he's not eating, he stopped caring about his life," Laurel said as she poured two glasses of wine and brought them to the coffee table and put them down as she took Liam from Oliver and held him close so Oliver could sit down and make it easier for him to comfort Talaysn.

Sitting on the couch Oliver grabbed the wine glass and downed it before putting the empty glass back down. "I… don't mean to hurt him like that… but I can't stay with him…no matter how I feel, staying with Malcom is not an option…" Oliver said looking down at his daughter. "They look so much like him…Tallie has his eyes and nose, and Liam has his ears…" he added playing with the small wisps of Talaysn's hair. "Oliver… I know this seems rude but what did he do that made you leave? Did he hit you or abuse you in anyway?" Laurel asked sounding more like a lawyer than a friend.

Seated in silence for a few minutes Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. "It's complicated Laurel, let's leave it at that for now okay, and to answer your question no… Malcom never laid a hand on me," Oliver replied omitting the time the Dark Archer kicked him around like a rag doll. "Do you love him still?" she asked "That's not important right now," Oliver quipped trying to avoid the question. "Oh come on Ollie just answer the question," she pushed hoping to break through the wall between her and her friend.

"Okay fine… yes I still love… him but staying with him just isn't a good idea…and before you ask I'm not telling you what the problem is alright, I just have to accept this so does Malcom…"he stated firmly. "Then what is so horrible that you leave the man you love with your children?" Laurel asked pressing even more. "You want to know the truth… he put a bomb on my father's yacht causing it to sink which lead to the deaths of my father and your sister…" Oliver snapped as he put his head in his hands and pushed them up through his hair.

Laurel felt her wine glass slip out of her fingers at the news. "I have to call my father…we'll have Malcom in custody before dinner," Laurel said grabbing the undamaged glass from the floor. "Laurel… you can't have him arrested, if things come out more lives will be destroyed, more than just Malcom's, if you or your father intend to go after Malcom then I'll have no choice then to stay at his side. I'm still legally married to him and you can't make me testify against him in court. If you force my hand I will choose to stand by him to protect him," Oliver said getting up slowly.

"I think it's time you left Laurel, I care about you as a good friend but I won't let you ruin my family…this isn't a threat more of a warning, come after my family any of them and I will have to retaliate." He added walking Laurel to the door. "Oliver he needs to pay for his crimes, but I can tell that you're adamant on keeping the privileged away from being prosecuted, but I'll get him into a courtroom for his crimes someday," Laurel said as she left the apartment just as John returned. Cleaning up the wine glasses and bottle Oliver walked over to the crib and looked at his children. "I need to go out for a while as the Hood," he remarked walking out of the apartment before his friend could argue. Arriving at the club Oliver made a beeline for the basement door. Punching the code in Oliver moved down the stairs to his hide out as he stripped his shirt and changed into other persona's clothes. Attaching the quiver to his back and smeared the green paint over his eyes he pull the hood up over his head and left through the back exit making sure no one saw him leave the building as he made his way to the city.

* * *

Malcom sat staring out the window at the city in the distance. Getting up from his chair Malcom paced the master bedroom as he froze when he passed a mirror and saw his reflection. Taking a long look at his reflection Malcom made his way to the master bathroom, stripping out of his nearly week old clothes he climbed into the shower and let the water roll down his body. Once the water went cold Malcom rinsed the last of the soap from his body before shutting the water off and wrapping the towel around his waist, he went to the sink and wiped the steam off the mirror to shave. Making quick work of the stubble on his face he sighed as he left the bathroom and changed into slacks and a button up shirt.

Leaving the house Malcom went into the garage and got into his sports car and drove into the city to Merlyn Global. Greeting everyone as he went bye he made sure make small chit chat with the staff who said hello to him. When his secretary asked him about the twins Malcom lied and said they were sick but feeling much better. Making sure his staff knew he wanted to be left alone Malcom walked into his office and locked the door and made a beeline to his panic room and changed into his coat, hood and cover as he attached his quiver to his back as he left the panic room and made his way out of the building using his secret way. Traveling through the shadows Malcom moved to the roof tops as he moved.

Moving from rooftop to rooftop Malcom froze on the edge when he noticed he wasn't alone. "It's been a few days…." Malcom remarked loudly as Oliver turned around and looked at his husband. Oliver swallowed hard as he turned around. "Malcom," Oliver remarked as he walked toward his husband and stopped a few feet away from the other man. "I've missed you…" Malcom remarked as he stood looking at the other man. "Malcom, you…I know…but you have to understand why I left don't you?" Oliver asked trying to stay firm in his choice to leave his husband.

"Yes, I do…and I want to apologize for everything wrong I did, I know this could make you angrier at me for saying this but if I could I wouldn't change it for anything…because changing it would mean losing you and our children," Malcom said reaching out cautiously and taking Oliver's hand in his. "Malcom… I can't stay with you; you led to my father's death…" Oliver remarked with an unsure voice. Malcom removed his cover and tentatively moved his hand on Oliver's cheek under his hood and pulled him closer until their lips touched. As soon as the spark shot through them both like an arrow Oliver broke the kiss. Opening his mouth to speak Oliver was cut off by a dull rumble that grew louder as the building under his and Malcom's feet vibrated lightly as the sound got louder.

Malcom looked away from his husband and in the direction of the Glades. "What is that Malcom?" Oliver asked looking in the same direction as Malcom.

"It's… it's my machine for the undertaking… it's supposed to create an earthquake leveling the Glades….and taking as many as possible," Malcom said unable to look at the younger man. Oliver turned and grabbed his husband's shoulder "John lives on the edge of the Glades…our children are in the crosshairs of your revenge…you're going to kill them," Oliver growled shoving Malcom away from him. "You haven't changed!" Oliver yelled stepping away from the other archer. "I didn't activate the machine Oliver… someone else did, Oliver… wait…" Malcom called out as he pulled his mask back on as he followed his husband over the rooftops.

As they got closer to the epicenter the buildings shook harder. Oliver slid to dead stop at the end of one roof when he saw John's building was starting to fall. Feeling his stomach drop Oliver turned on his husband. "You killed them, you son of a bitch!" Oliver yelled taking a swing at the older man. Grabbing the fist as it came flying at his face. Twisting Oliver's arm behind his back and forcing the younger man down on the rooftop and holding him against his chest. Struggling like a wounded animal Oliver cursed and fought the other man to get free as the building below them shook and struggled to stay intact.

When the shaking finally died down Malcom released Oliver and dodged the fists coming at him. "I swear Oliver I did not turn the machine on, I know how you were against it, please believe me, I would never risk your life or our children… you have to believe that, you know I love the three of you, I would rather die than let harm come to any of you," Malcom said as he followed behind Oliver to the fire escape to find their children. Rushing to the ruined building that was his temporary home Oliver looked for any signs of his friend and children. As frightened people began to leave the buildings he herded them away from the unsafe structures. Coming up behind the younger archer Malcom put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him aside so no one would hear him. "This isn't over the machine works in waves, like aftershocks it will start up again soon. If you're going to go look for the children do it now while you can," he said softly as Oliver nodded and took off into the weakened building Malcom close behind.

Rushing up the stairs to the fourth floor Oliver went into the apartment and found John with the twins under a table just as Malcom entered the apartment. "Tallie, Liam, I'm here don't cry," Oliver said as he took his children and held them both close with ease his bow across his back. Malcom walked over and took his son from his husband. "Thank you..." the green archers said as he helped John to his feet as the three men left as the building began to shake again.

Just as they reached the street the building behind them came down behind them. Holding his daughter closer Oliver looked at his husband and rocked Talaysn as the ground began to shake again. Malcom looked at Oliver and his daughter. "You leave these two with me and get out of here," John said taking the children back quickly as Oliver and Malcom ran off into the darkness.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Oliver asked following the dark archer closely as they ran down the alley. Turning around quickly Malcom let Oliver crash into his chest.

Reaching up Malcom looked around to make sure they were alone before pushing Oliver's hood off to get a good look at him. "You really should wear a mask… paint comes off easy… if something happens to me everything goes to you, Tommy and the twins…I'm going to find out who has activated my machine, you should change and go back to the children," Malcom said as he pulled his cover off leaving his hood on. "You're talking like I'm not going to help you," Oliver said not feeling exposed at all as he stood by his husband. "You're not…just remember I love you so much," the dark archer said as he brushed a thumb lightly on Oliver's cheek and leaned in and kissed the other archer with deep passion making sure to use enough force to make the bite of the needle of the dart unnoticeable.

Pulling away quickly and pulling the dart out of his neck Oliver felt lightheaded at the half dose already coursing through his body. Swaying a bit Oliver tried to blink away the double vision he was starting to have. "I'm not letting you…go… alone," he slurred lightly as he felt Malcom push him down until he was sitting on the ground. Pulling Oliver's hood back on to protect his identity Malcom left the younger archer as he made his way to the entrance of the subway.

Oliver struggled to stand as the drugs dulled his senses. Crashing into the wall as he walked Oliver blinked as he tried to get his vision back to normal. Zig-zaging toward the subway steps as another wave of mechanical earthshaking hit knocking him farther off balance sending the green archer down the stairs like a rag doll until he hit the bottom hard. Getting up slower than before Oliver realized his shoulder was dislocated, moving to the closest wall he slammed his shoulder against it and cried out as he popped his shoulder back into place. Feeling the adrenaline rushing through his body counteract the drugs Malcom dosed him with Oliver shook his head and began to follow the distance footsteps until he caught up to the other man.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Malcom, if you're going after this person then I'm coming too, they could have killed our children… I want them to pay," Oliver growled ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he followed Malcom deep into the subway. "They will…I swear they will," Malcom promised as he led Oliver down the service tunnel deep under the Glades. Arriving at the old tunnel Malcom held a hand out and stopped Oliver and pressed him up against the wall and grabbed the pipes that lined the walls as another wave hit shaking the ground beneath their feet violently. Waiting until the shaking stopped, Malcom pulled away slowly making sure to check the other archer over for injury before allowing him to go any farther on their journey. Stepping over some loose rubble Oliver lost his footing. Swooping in Malcom caught the younger man and held him in his arms. "You can put me down now," Oliver said his voice wavering a bit. Putting Oliver down Malcom took the lead again and led him the rest of the way until they came to the chamber where the machine was. Walking out farther onto the ledge Malcom looked down at his machine and saw the perpetrator. "I should have guessed that you were the one behind this…" Malcom said with a snarl as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it in preparation to fire if he saw any sudden movements.

"I thought you would be here much sooner," Ra's remarked snapping his fingers as two men came out of the shadows with Oliver struggling to get free from the men. Looking over his shoulder Malcom could see the scuffs in the dirt where Oliver had struggled and been pulled away. "Your fight is with me, leave him out of it," Malcom yelled pointing the arrow at the men holding Oliver captive a knife glinting in the dim light near Oliver's neck. "Lower your weapon Merlyn and throw it down here… or one snap of my fingers and his throat will be cut," Ra's said as he held his hand up.

Malcom looked at his husband and locked eyes with Oliver before tearing his gaze away and looked over at his former master. "Wait…just wait," Malcom said releasing the tension in his bow slowly as dropped the arrow at his feet and the bow over the ledge. "Now let him go," Malcom demanded looking at his husband. Ra's nodded at the men to release Oliver and watched his former protégé jump down from ledge and make his way over to Oliver and pulling him into his arms and holding him close "I'm so sorry Oliver," Malcom said softly. "You still need to be punished Malcom…severely…"Ra's said pointing at Oliver. Malcom looked up and saw the glint of an arrow tip. "No!" Malcom yelled spinning Oliver around blocking his husband as he heard the whistle of an arrow. Grunting in pain Malcom struggled to stand as his full weight fell on Oliver.

"Mal...Malcom…no….Malcom…"the younger man cried out as he slumped down holding his husband. Looking at the arrow stuck his husband's back Oliver recognized the green tail of one of his own arrows slowly killing his husband. "Malcom… I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't want you to die…you have to stay alive for our children… please… please don't…" Oliver begged as he looked up and found the man behind the attack standing over him. "We're even now Merlyn… don't die too quickly..." Ra's said as he disappeared into the shadows of the subway tunnels.

Struggling to stay calm Oliver held his husband. Pulling the hood and cover off Oliver placed repeated soft kisses on Malcom's face and hair. "I'm so glad to be married to you, don't make me a widower… please…"Oliver begged softly holding his husband. "It's alright Oll… you'll be fine, just remember I love…. you…"Malcom said softly as he pulled Oliver closer and whispered into his ear before slipping away. Sniffling back the tears that blurred his vision Oliver stood up slowly and made his way over to the earthquake machine and turned it off using Malcom's instructions. Looking at his husband Oliver moved over to the body and sat beside it in the dim light given off by the machine. "Malcom…I hope you didn't die thinking I hated you…I do love you…" Oliver said softly as he leaned down and grabbed the arrow's shaft and snapped it before throwing it into the shadows before slowly standing up and leaving the chamber.

Walking slowly down the tunnel Oliver made it to the stairs he came down and slowly ascended the stairs to the surface. Walking less than ten feet from the subway Oliver fell to his knees in a puddle as the rain poured down on him. Letting out a howl of pain the hooded archer slackened. Hearing voices coming at him Oliver didn't listen to them as flashlight beams lit up everything around him. "Don't move…you're under arrest," a voice yelled. Oliver looked up and saw the police officers their guns pointed down at him. Putting his hands on the back of his head and interlacing his fingers together Oliver sat perfectly still as he watched a pair of feet come forward and the bite of the handcuffs close around his wrists. Getting hauled to his feet Oliver kept his head down as the officers pulled him down the alley to the patrol cars.

"Detective Lance will never believe we caught the hood," an officer said as he shoved Oliver into the back of a patrol car. Putting his head forward against the seat in front of his Oliver closed his eyes tightly as a few tears leaked out. Ignoring the officers during the ride to the station Oliver let the men manhandle him into the station and down the halls into a holding cell. Rubbing his wrists after the cuffs were removed Oliver paced the empty cell before sitting in the corner.

* * *

Detective Lance sighed as he drank the last of the dregs of his coffee. He ignored the constant chatter that seemed to grow louder around him until he heard his name. Looking up from the report in front of him he saw an officer coming up to him. "Sir… sir you're never going to believe this but we caught the Hood… he's in a cell downstairs," the officer said excited that he was part of the team that caught the vigilante. Rising from his seat quickly Quentin rushed past the officer and made his way down to the cells and found the guard standing by cell watching the hunched figure in the corner for any signs of movement. "Leave us… I can handle him," Lance remarked waving the guard off before standing at the cell.

"I've finally got you right where I want you," Lance remarked.

Oliver sat huddled in the corner his arms resting on his knees, looking up at the cell door Oliver saw his ex-girlfriend's father standing smugly watching his every move. "Unless you're going to charge me with something I would like to leave I have a family to get home to…at least what's left of my family," he said in an emotionless tone.

"You have a family?" Lance remarked stunned as he watched the green clad archer in the cell.

"Yes…I'd like to get home to them," Oliver said as he stood up slowly and walked to the cell door and stood before Lance and looked at the detective through the bars and grating.

Lance began to pace outside the cell. "I hope you have a good memory of them and their mother because you're going to jail and never seeing them again," Quentin replied feeling that he finally got the upper hand in finally capturing the vigilante that had been a problem for him. "I will never forget my children they're all I have left in this world and if you put me in jail they'll become orphans," Oliver said thinking about his children growing up never knowing him. "Where is their mother? She left you when she found out what you've done?" Lance asked.

"No…she didn't leave me… because I am their mother…and their father is…dead…"Oliver said sadly his voice dropping as he remembered Malcom dying his arms. "You…you're the mother…" Lance restated grabbing the key from the small table and unlocking the cell door. Pulling the door open Lance grabbed the green hood and pulled it off revealing Oliver's face. "Oliver…you're the vigilante but you were cleared long ago," he remarked seeing the young man at his party.

Oliver stood before the detective "I have my ways; look it's been a long day I just want to go home to my children..." Oliver said running his fingers through his hair. "I just lost my husband and I would like some time to mourn and drink myself unconscious," he added feeling his throat tighten. Lance processed the information until it dawned on him. "Malcom Merlyn is dead?" he asked seeing the younger man nod. Standing by the cell door Lance sighed. "I'm going to get hell for this but go… get out of here, go take care of your children…and Oliver… I may not like you still but I'm sorry about your loss," Lance said putting a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder. Leaving the cell the archer looked back for a moment before running out the door.

* * *

Taking the long way home Oliver arrived at the mansion and used the spare key to get inside. Heading inside Oliver went upstairs to the nursery and found Tommy sitting in the rocking chair with Liam in his arms and John standing by the window protecting Tommy and the twins. "Hey I've been waiting for like…Oliver… what's wrong? Where's my father?" Tommy asked as he stood up slowly putting his step brother in his crib. Finally letting his emotional walls down Oliver struggled to catch his breath as he slid down the wall buried his face in his hands and began to scream his pain out. Sounding like a wounded animal Oliver felt the emotional release take a lot out of him until he could barely keep his eyes open.

Helping Oliver to his feet Tommy nearly carried the other man to the master bedroom. Once he got Oliver onto the bed he helped him out of his vest. "Oliver… where is my father?" Tommy asked again his voice filled with worry. "He's dead…he took an arrow in the back….to save my life…"Oliver remarked as he lay on the bed curling up into the fetal position his arms wrapping around his pillow tightly. Reaching forward carefully Tommy put a hand on Oliver's shoulder as the other man began to let out a smothered sob into the pillow.

Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about his father being gone and never knowing his children. Once he was sure Oliver was asleep Tommy left the bedroom and found Laurel and John standing by the stairs for him. Walking to Laurel's side he threw his arms around her and held her close until he felt the stress leave his body. "I seriously need a drink," Tommy said as he pulled away and made his way to the kitchen and dug around the bottles on the counter for the strongest liquor. Unscrewing the cap of the whiskey Tommy ignored the glasses and began to drink straight from the bottle.

"Go easy on the alcohol Tommy, I know you're upset but we've got to keep it together for Oliver…"Laurel said as she reached for the bottle in her boyfriend's hand. "Look Laurel I don't need this right now, my father is dead…I just want to get drunk right now," the young Merlyn said as he continued to drink. Sitting at the island counter Tommy sighed and thought about his father's sacrifice for Oliver.

* * *

After two weeks Tommy grew tired of Oliver's reclusive behavior, walking into the master bedroom he found the lamps on the floor and most of the possessions scattered all over the floor. "Oliver…we're going to be late for the service, you need to get dressed…" Tommy said as he walked closer to his stepfather. "I'm not going…going to the service would mean I've accepted he's really gone," Oliver remarked looking away from the window. "He's gone Oliver…you have to accept it," he said helping Oliver off the floor and dragging him to the bathroom and shoving him under the running water in his sweatpants.

Letting the hot water roll over him Oliver slipped the soaked pants off and left them on the shower floor as he leaned against the wall and let the water turn cold when he was finished showering he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Ignoring the stubble on his face Oliver walked out of the bathroom and found a dark suit waiting on the bed for him. Dressing slowly Oliver sighed as he towel dried his hair and followed Tommy out of the bedroom and down the stairs and saw his sister and Laurel waiting for them holding Liam and Talaysn. Getting into the waiting cars Oliver sat quietly as he held his daughter.

Arriving at the memorial ceremony Oliver followed the others to their seats near the small stage set up. Barely listening to the start of the service Oliver comforted his daughter as she fussed. As family members began talking Oliver felt his chest tighten at hearing the pain others were going through as he remembered Malcom's last words to him. Closing his eyes tightly and bowing his head to hide the tears in his eyes Oliver wiped his eyes as he heard his name. Not raising his head he shook his head unable to speak. Tommy rose from his seat and took his stepfather's place at the podium.

"I just want to extend my condolences to everyone here, we all lost pieces of ourselves...friends, family, lovers, nothing will ever bring them back and nothing can ever replace them. I might not have gotten along with my father after my mother's death but two weeks ago he earned back the respect he lost years ago when he selflessly put himself in harm's way and died saving my stepfather so that my step brother and sister will still have at least one parent. In memory of my father I have worked with shareholders at Merlyn Global to donate three hundred thousand dollars to the restoration project of the Glades," Tommy said looking at the crowd. "I know that money can't buy anything if it did I would pay a fortune to bring my father back for my siblings so they could know him at least," he added before giving a nod and leaving the podium.

At the end of the service Oliver stood up slowly and followed Tommy and Laurel back to the car. As he moved to get in Oliver looked over his shoulder only to see no one behind him. Shaking off the feeling he was being watched he got in the car and saw Liam look at him from Tommy's arms. "Tonight is the Merlyn Global fundraiser, as the current head of Merlyn Global you have to be there Oliver, I've done enough to cover for you these last two weeks, it would be good to get you out of the house also," Tommy said filling his stepfather in on his duties with his refusal to be a part of the world outside his bedroom. "If I have to, when we get home call Thea and ask her to babysit," Oliver said in a monotone. "I spoke to her before we went to the memorial service she'll be over at seven," Tommy said as he pulled out his phone and checked his work emails.

Returning home Oliver and Laurel brought the twins to their room and put them in their cribs. "I just want to say thank you Laurel, you and Tommy have been really patient putting up with me these last couple weeks," Oliver remarked putting Liam in his crib. "Oliver… you lost a loved one your allowed to be reclusive from the world but just remember the twins need you too," Laurel said as she changed Talaysn's diaper before putting her down for a nap. The archer stayed by crib and looked at his son. "I know…I need to step up and care for my children…it's just really hard to care right now about anything including my own children," Oliver said flashing back to memories of him and Malcom planning the twin's future before they were born.

Leaving the nursery Oliver walked back to his room and stripped out of his suit and changed for the fundraiser, leaving the room he came to a dead stop in front of Tommy. "Is Thea here yet?" Oliver asked walking into the nursery and seeing Laurel coddling Liam. "You guys should hurry up, I know you don't want to go Ollie but you got to," Thea said as she walked into the nursery. "Thanks Speedy for you know…doing this, they can be a bit of a handful but I know you'll be good to them…you all will…" Oliver said giving a weak smile. "Be good for auntie Thea you two… I know you're going to be good always," Oliver said his voice lowering as he looked at his children not seeing the worried look Laurel and Thea shared.

* * *

Laurel hooked arms with Tommy and Oliver and dragged them out of the house and into the car. Driving to the where the fundraiser was being the trio got out of the car. Oliver allowed himself to be pulled inside stopping repeatedly to be give condolences for his loss of his husband. Feeling like a staged puppet Oliver just stood there as investors spoke to him about the company. Tommy could see Oliver was barely paying attention. Excusing them he pulled the other young man over to the bar and ordered hem two stiff drinks. "Here drink, you look like you can use them," Tommy said putting the two drinks in front of the other man. "I know you didn't get along with your father Tommy but I loved him, I would do anything to see him again," Oliver said staring into the drink in his hands. Grabbing the second drink he poured it into his glass and sipped it away from the lip of the glass. "I'm going to get some fresh air," Oliver mumbled leaving the bar and making his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

Arriving on the top floor Oliver went up the small flight of stairs and out the broken roof door. Feeling the cold wind whip against his skin Oliver walked over to the edge of the roof and sat cross legged at the raised ledge and sipped the drink feeling the alcohol burn his throat. When he was done with his drink he put the glass on the ledge in front of him. Putting his cheek down on the cold gritty ledge Oliver pushed the glass until it fell off the edge and plummeted to the sidewalk below smashing into a million pieces.

Looking over the edge Oliver watched the streetlights and cars below the wind whipped up and ruffled his hair and carrying the smells of the city up to him as he rubbed his arm over his eyes to remove the stubborn tears that were failing to fall. Hearing the roof door open Oliver looked up and saw Tommy walk over. "I thought I would find you up here, mind if I join you?" Tommy asked as he sat down by Oliver without invitation.

"Let me guess Laurel sent you up here to make sure I wouldn't jump off the roof," Oliver stated looking at the other man and saw him look away. "She got worried when you left the party and she made me follow you," Tommy said truthfully. "She's a smart woman, don't ever let her go Tommy, and I'm sorry for not doing enough to save your father this time," Oliver remarked as he felt Tommy grab his arm tightly and pull him away from the edge of the roof. "Stop talking like this Oliver, Liam and Talaysn… they need you Oliver…don't let the pain and sadness of your loss control you," Tommy said worried that his friend was serious. Slipping his phone out of his pocket he quickly sent a text to Laurel to hurry to the roof and bring someone strong.

Pulling his arm free Oliver moved away from Tommy and climbed up onto the ledge. Stripping his jacket off the tossed it onto the roof behind him just as the door to the stairs opened. "Oliver, don't move…" Laurel called as she moved slowly toward the ledge her hands up showing that she wasn't a danger. "Go away Laurel…just take Tommy and go back downstairs, if it wasn't for the twins you wouldn't be trying to stop me from going over this edge," Oliver stated shuffling closer to the lip of the ledge. Feeling the emptiness below him he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Before Oliver could throw himself off building he felt someone knock him off the ledge and pin him down onto the roof. "Calm down kid…you've got to calm…oof… going to play it that way fine…" the voice said before Oliver knocked out by a punch to the face. "He's going to be out of it for a while… you got a back door out of here?" the man asked standing up as he hoisted Oliver up over his shoulder and carried him toward the stairs with Tommy and Laurel following close behind.

Tommy watched Oliver closely as the stranger didn't seem bothered by the weight on his shoulder as the trio walked down the stairs until they reached the back alley. Tommy called the driver to pull the car around to the service entrance. "Look I know we didn't get to say it before but thanks Mr.… uh…"

"Wilson… Slade Wilson…" Slade said shifting Oliver and shaking Tommy's hand as the car pulled up. "It was my pleasure and if you need any more help please don't hesitate to ask," Slade said pulling a business card with his name and a number. "Actually, Mr. Wilson…it's kind of short notice but tomorrow night would you come out our house for dinner as a thank you for saving Oliver's life," Laurel said with a small twitching smile. Slade chuckled deeply as he put Oliver down in the back seat carefully. "We'll call you with the address tomorrow, right now we need to get Oliver back home and into bed," Tommy said as he opened the car door for Laurel as she got in and shook Slade's hand one more time. "Thank you again Mr. Wilson… for everything," Tommy said as he got into the back seat and ordered the driver to leave.

* * *

Oliver woke to the sound of birds shrill chirping. Sitting up in bed looked around and saw Tommy and Laurel still dressed for the fundraiser. "What…what's going on?" Oliver asked seeing the other two looking at him the mid-day sun blinding him from the uncovered windows. "You tried to jump off a building last night remember," Laurel remarked running her fingers through her mussed hair. Oliver looked around his room and sighed. "I remember…I also remember telling you to go away…by the way how did you get me down?" Oliver asked sitting up in bed trying to remember how he got off the ledge.

"Laurel brought someone up with her and while she spoke to you he got into position and tackled you off the ledge and back onto the roof; and when you started to fight back he knocked you out with a single punch, you've been out all night," Tommy said biting back a yawn. "He's also coming to dinner tonight as a thank you for saving your life, actually in a couple hours," he added getting up from where he was sitting and stretched out his stiff muscles. "I didn't want to be saved don't you realize that…I didn't do this for attention…I made my peace and said my goodbyes to the twins…I wanted to-" Unable to listen anymore Laurel smacked Oliver across the face with a resounding crack that plunged the room in total silence. Raising his hand to his cheek Oliver felt the heat rising under his hand from the force of the slap.

Standing over Oliver and breathing heavy Laurel moved as close as the edge of the bed would let her put her finger in Oliver's face. "You listen to me…if you think for one second I will listen to you tell us you wanted to throw away everything you have then you don't deserve Liam or Talaysn. I mean are you even listening to yourself Oliver…you adore those two and last night you wanted to make them orphans... you need help Ollie and I don't just mean me and Tommy," Laurel said moving back a bit before sitting on the bed and putting her arms around her friend and felt him sit like a statue until his emotional wall began to crack.

"I…I... need help Laurel…I don't want to kill myself but last night I was just so overwhelmed and I kept flashing back to five years ago and it was all too much," Oliver said as he pulled away and pulled his legs against his chest as he looked at his friends. "Last night…after what Tommy said at the service about Malcom I nearly lost it right there…I guess keeping myself locked away in here wasn't good for me," he added with another sigh. "Just give it time Oliver…you'll heal," Tommy said giving his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I need to get out of this room…but I think I should change first," Oliver remarked looking at his wrinkled clothes. Going into the walk in closet he came out in slacks and a dark button up shirt. Leaving the bedroom Oliver checked on the twins and found them both sleeping; smiling at the sight he went downstairs to occupy his time until dinner.

Grabbing the remote off the coffee table Oliver froze when he saw Malcom's cell phone under one of the magazines. Pushing the magazine aside Oliver slowly picked the phone up and hit the power button and nearly dropped the phone as he felt a lump in his throat as he stared at the wallpaper of him and Malcom in the only selfie they ever took one night in bed. Watching the inactive screen go dark Oliver shut the phone off to save the battery. Grabbing the remote he turned the television on and flipped the channels avoiding the news channels and talk shows. Finding an old movie Oliver held a pillow as he watched the movie.

When the doorbell rang Oliver turned off the television and went to answer the door. Opening the front door Oliver froze at the sight in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello once again to this story I apologize for the long wait, first I hit some writer's block then work got in the way along with having to put my cat down and Thanksgiving. Now today on my B-day I'm giving all of you a gift Chapter 6 of Black and Green. So please enjoy and review away... **

**Chapter 6**

Tommy walked over to the door and looked at the man at the door. "Mr. Wilson…you made it, did you have any trouble finding the place?" Tommy asked not noticing Oliver's frozen reaction.

"No, I found it quite easily and please call me Slade," Slade said as he shook Tommy's hand and came into the home. "You must be Oliver… we didn't really get to introduce ourselves last night before I knocked you out," Slade joked as he shook Oliver's hand. "Yeah… thank you, I was overwhelmed…I've been under a lot of stress," Oliver said as he shook Slade's hand and felt the heated touch in his before pulling away. Hearing the cries of his children Oliver broke the handshake. "Excuse me," he mumbled making a quick getaway up the stairs to the nursery.

Walking to the cribs he sighed softly at his children. Picking up his son he started to rock as he tried to figure out what was bothering his children since he knew they were dry and recently fed. "Do you need some help with them?" Slade asked walking into the nursery as he looked at the soft green walls. "No, thank you… I can handle my own children," Oliver said trying to quell Liam's cries down so that he could calm his daughter down. Walking over to the younger man Slade carefully took Liam from Oliver's arms and held the infant to his chest making sure to support his head and began to rock the child and sing softly under his breath as he rocked Liam instantly quieting him down.

Oliver watched Slade with his son as he picked up his daughter up from her crib and began to rock her until she calmed down. "So how long are you planning on acting like you don't know me?" Slade asked as he put Liam down into the empty crib. Shifting his weight a bit Oliver kept his eyes down on his daughter as she looked up at him and gurgled. "We had something a long time ago Slade but it ended, and until dinner is over we are nothing but strangers, anything you say I will deny," Oliver said keeping his distance from the former ASIS agent as he backed away from the other man as he advanced on him. "So can you explain to me why you're backing away from me then?" the Australian asked with a deep chuckle as he stopped his advancement just as Tommy came into the room giving Oliver enough time to put Talaysn down.

"Laurel just wanted me to let you know dinner will be ready in an half an hour, we were going to have drinks out back if you care to join us," Tommy said reading the tension in the room. Oliver nodded and followed Tommy out of the room grabbing the baby monitor as they went downstairs and out to the patio. Taking seats around the unused fire pit Tommy cleared his throat as he got comfortable and sipped his wine. "So…Mr... Slade…I've been wondering what you were doing at the fundraiser last night because I checked the guest list and your name is not on it," Tommy said keeping his eyes locked on Slade.

Smirking and sipping his glass of wine Slade cleared his throat as he crossed his legs. "Ah yes, well you see I actually did not use my real name on the guest list Mr. Merlyn… I have many enemies in the world and I don't like to announce my name on such trivial things like guess lists," he said as he swirled the wine in his glass a bit. "For safety you understand that don't you?" he added glancing over at Oliver who was just looking at him but seemed to be seeing right through him before he spoke. "I understand that…safety is everything," Oliver remarked as he held his wine glass. Sitting in silence for a moment Oliver flashed back to the island.

~Lian Yu~

Oliver sat quietly in the plane shivering as the cold air blowing through the split plane. Watching the fire go out again Oliver groaned at his inability to keep the fire roaring like Slade did with ease even in the worst weather, Oliver struggled to restart the barely charred wood. Looking up as the sound of heavy boots walking toward him Oliver sighed. "I can't keep this thing going it keeps going… how the hell do you do it?" Oliver asked. Slade growled in annoyance as he dropped the carcasses of four birds on the ground before getting on his hands and knees and pulled Oliver down to his level and pointed at the pit.

"See that hot coal right there…as long as a fire has one coal still burning it's never truly dead," Slade said as he lightly blew on the coal making it glow brighter along with a few smaller coals. Taking in another breath he blew the coals until they were nearly white before the pile burst into flames. "Now get to work kid… pluck and gut the birds I'm going to gather some herbs to dry before the rains start," he added getting up from his knees and dusting his pants off before leaving the plane.

Moving to the birds Oliver began to pluck the feathers off and put them into a pile to try to use them later for warmth or pillow stuffing. Once he was done plucking the birds bare Oliver grabbed his knife and felt his hand shake at the thought of cutting the head off. Resting the blade on the neck Oliver closed his eyes as he tried to make himself brave enough to do it. "Do you really think it's safe to use a knife with your eyes closed?" Slade asked as he came back into the plane and sat down beside Oliver and put his hand over the younger man's and held it.

"Open your eyes…and watch my hand…" Slade said as he made the cut through the neck and spine of the dead bird, feeling Oliver cringe Slade smirked and took the knife from the younger man. "See… it's not that hard, now flip the bird over and do the legs, make sure to cut at the joint between the bones, I'll gut the birds you'd probably faint from the sight of it," he added with a laugh. Pulling away Oliver looked at the Australian. "I'm not a cold blooded killer like you, so of course I'd be bother by the sight of blood," Oliver spat as he took the knife and cut the legs off the first bird before grabbing the bird and flipping it on its back and stabbing it in the chest and cutting it open.

"There are you happy?" Oliver asked getting to his feet and pointing the knife at Slade. Laughing as he sat on the floor of the plane Slade grabbed Oliver by the wrist and disarmed him while pinning him to the floor and putting his foot on his back. "You stabbed a dead bird kid… show that same brutality to a man attacking you and then I'll be proud," Slade said as he resumed the preparation while keeping Oliver pinned down.

Rubbing his eyes Oliver looked up and noticed that he and Slade were alone. "Your friends went inside to set the table; this gives us some time to talk in private…" Slade said reaching over and placing a hand on Oliver's knee and squeezing it tightly. Jumping up to get away from the other man Oliver felt his left leg fail to support his weight; before he could hit the ground he felt a pair of strong sinewy arms around his waist holding him up. "You… did something didn't you?" Oliver asked with a growl. "I just pressed a pressure point in your leg to keep you from getting away." Slade said pulling Oliver closer.

"Get away from me…I still love my husband," Oliver said as he struggled to get away from the Mirakuru heated embrace. "I made a mistake Oliver I let you get away once, I'm not going to let it happen again," Slade said putting his hand behind Oliver's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss before pulling away. "Do you remember what I said on the island Oliver… if a fire has at least one hot coal it's never dead… well the fire you built in me went out when you stabbed me in the eye but there was still one coal burning and it restarted the fire in me," the Aussie said gripping the back of the other man's hair pulling his head back exposing his neck. Nuzzling Oliver's neck with his nose Slade could hear the other's blood pumping harder through his veins.

Coming to his senses Oliver punched Slade in the stomach forcing the other man to let him go. "Get out…get out of my house right now…if I have to I will call the police and have you arrested," Oliver warned putting distance between him and his ex-lover. "You're making a mistake Oliver….one that you will regret if you make me leave," Slade warned as he reached forward and brushed his fingers against Oliver's cheek. "Leave and never come near me or my family again Slade," the younger man said again a fire burning in his eyes.

Seeing the fire in his eyes Slade grinned before nodding. "Alright then…just remember what I said Oliver…" Slade said as he left and walked down the brick path to the front yard. Watching the other man leave Oliver walked back inside. "I'm not hungry anymore…" he stated going upstairs and into the nursery to sit with his children. "I wish your father was still alive… he would…protect us…but I promise to protect you both," Oliver said as he children looked up at him and gurgled. "I would give anything to bring him back to us," he added as he pulled the rocking chair over and sat beside the cribs making sure to keep his eyes on the window and door.

Heading upstairs Tommy went into the nursery and saw his friend sitting in the rocking chair watching everything like a hawk. "Oliver you need to come downstairs and eat… we'll bring Liam and Tallie with us that way they are not up here alone, and Laurel and I think we should get a guard dog… to ease your mind before you have another…"

"Another what, another episode is that what you were going to say?"

Tommy sighed and nodded "You have us worried Oliver, we're worried you're going to hurt yourself or the children," Tommy said seeing Oliver glare at him. "I would never hurt my children…" Oliver said picking his daughter up as Tommy picked up his brother. "Come on dinner is ready and you look like you could eat for six," Tommy joked as they went downstairs and sat at the dinner table and began to eat. "I really am sorry for worrying you guys, right here and now I swear that I'm going to try hard to get better… I need to not just for myself but for the twins," Oliver said as he looked at the food on his plate.

Eating mostly in silence Oliver put his fork down after only six bites. "I'm going to take a walk outside for a few minutes, do you mind Laurel?" he asked handing his daughter over carefully. Leaving the table he went outside and walked around the garden and stopped under the tree where Malcolm surprised him with a wedding ceremony. When he felt the first drops of rain on his face Oliver went back inside and made his way to the in home gym to work out his pent up energy on the punching bag.

"Hey Oliver…can you come out here?" Laurel called from the doorway. Grabbing a towel Oliver draped it over his shoulders as he followed Laurel back to the living room. "Oliver…it's good to see you again," Lance said with a nod. "It's a pleasure to see you again as well, is there a reason you're here?" Oliver asked seeing the two dogs sitting beside the couch. "Laurel called me; she said you had an altercation with someone that made you protective of the children… I want you to meet Roscoe and Godzilla they are recently retired K-9's after each taking a bullet on the job," Quentin said rubbing one of the dog's head. "So are you saying you're giving me these dogs to protect the twins?" Oliver asked seeing the two German Shepherds look at him.

"If you'll take them, not a lot of people will take retired police dogs I'd hate to have to bring them to a shelter where they could end up being put down, they are house broken and wonderful with kids and you don't have to waste your nights staying up with a weapon to protect them," Lance remarked seeing the young man still looking at the dogs beside him. "Alright… I'll take them, thank you for them…it will make sleeping a lot easier," Oliver said feeling more at ease.

_Slade would never expect the dogs, they could help keep the twins safe, _Oliver thought thinking of his children's safety. "Thank you for the dogs it's nice to know that people care for us," Oliver said as he shook Lance's hand and took the leashes. "Here is a list of commands, I would study the list tonight before you go to sleep," Lance said handing the list over to the other man. Looking the list over Oliver began to memorize the commands. "Well I should get going, I need to get some paperwork done before going to my own home for the night," he added shaking hands with Oliver and Tommy before he left.

Unhooking the dogs Oliver let them walk around and get used to the home. Walking behind the dogs as they sniffed and got used to their new surroundings Oliver smiled as they came up to the nursery where the children were. Watching his new guards stick their noses between the bars of the cribs ad sniff the infants Oliver smiled as he heard his children giggle as the dog muzzles in their faces. "Good dogs, you protect them," Oliver said softly as he saw the Roscoe and Godzilla sit down and keep sentry by the cribs. Feeling drained Oliver went back to his room and shut the door before stripping out of his clothes and going into the bathroom to shower for the night.

Turning the hot water on and getting under the jets Oliver sighed as he leaned against the tiled wall and slid down until he was sitting on the bottom of the shower the water raining down on him. "I miss you Malcolm…"he said out loud to himself as he forced himself to stand and wash the day off of him before getting out and shutting the water off before wrapping a towel around himself and making quick work of the stubble on his face leaving his usual look alone. Drying his face he returned to his room and slipped a pair of sweatpants on before crawling into bed and shutting the light off on the nightstand the red glow of the clock casting small shadows on the bed.

Listening to the rain hitting the windows he curled up and forced his body to sleep and not to dream about Slade or the island.

Kneeling in the darkness and staring at the semi lit wall covered in newspaper and magazine articles about the attack on Starling City and Oliver's lack of appearance since the attack. Standing up slowly and walking to the wall the dark figure put his hand against the photos of Oliver from the memorial service looking severely depressed and tired. "I'll come back to you soon Oliver, please just hold on a little longer," Malcolm said softly placing a kiss on his fingers before pressing it to the black and white picture in front of him. Moving from the wall Malcolm shut the single light off in the room and climbed out onto the fire escape and felt the rain hit his face. Sitting on the windowsill looking out at the small view he had from his perch. When he had enough of the rain Malcom slipped back into the abandoned apartment and stripped out of his wet clothes and into his armor and hood, attaching his quiver and bow before he left Malcom made sure he left no evidence in case he couldn't return leaving out the window once more he made his way quietly down the fire escape to the empty street below.

Keeping to the shadows the archer made his way out of the city and hiked as quickly as his feet would take him to his home. When he reached the back wall of the property Malcolm looked up at the sky the clouds having moved on left the stars and moon. Judging by the height of the moon in the sky as the rain slowed and the clouds parted he guess the time to be somewhere near midnight, sneaking onto his own property Malcolm made his way to the house keeping low until he reached the window in the home gym he knew had a weak lock.

Using a glass cutter Malcolm opened the lock and climbed in the window and crept through his home keeping to the shadows as much as possible. Moving upstairs his first destination was the nursery to see his children. Using the nightlight in the corner to see he walked up to the twin cribs next to one another. "I've missed you two so much, I love you, if I have to I will protect you two from the shadows all your life" Malcolm said softly as he placed a careful hand on each of his children and sighed softly. Taking a step away from the cribs he froze at the sounds of duel snarls. Before he could react Malcolm was tackled to the ground.

Rushing into the nursery Oliver held his bow drawn pointed at the dark figure on the floor being pinned down by the new guard dogs. "You have three seconds to tell me what Slade ordered you to do to my children before I put this arrow though your skull," he said keeping his eyes locked on the figure on the ground. "I haven't been sent here, I came to see my children," Malcolm said as he struggled under the weight of the dogs holding him down. "Bullshit their father is dead, he died in my arms," Oliver said ready to release the arrow as soon as he had a clear shot. "Oll….give me a chance to explain," the archer on the ground said. Realizing the man on the floor was his husband Oliver lowered his bow.

"Roscoe, Godzilla release," Oliver commanded as he loosened the tension on his bow. Standing up slowly Malcolm began to dust his pants off. "Good to see you again babe you have no idea how much I missed-" he said before a fist hit him in the jaw. Hitting the ground hard Malcolm rubbed his jaw with laugh. "I deserved that…" he remarked checking to make sure nothing was broken or dislodged as he stood up and removed his cover and hood. "You deserve so much more than that… you faked your death and didn't tell me, what kind of husband does that…you're… you're…" Oliver was cut off by Malcolm kissing him. Dropping his bow on the floor Oliver grabbed the collar of Malcolm's armor and moved backwards until he crashed into the doorframe and felt his husband push him hard against the wood leaving an imprint of the edge in his skin.

Breaking for air finally Oliver looked at the older man. "Bedroom…now…" he growled as they left the nursery and made their way to the bedroom. Entering the master bedroom Oliver shut the door and locked it before turning on his husband and facing him. "I want you to get on your knees and beg me for forgiveness, just because we kissed doesn't mean I'm not still furious you lied to me about being dead, I nearly jumped off a roof because I was so depressed," Oliver said as he crossing his arms over his bare chest. Getting down on his knees Malcom looked up at Oliver quietly enjoying the dominating behavior by his husband. "I am truly sorry for the pain I put you through… but I had to do it… the league thinks I'm dead which let me begin hunting them down to keep you safe," Malcolm said staying on his knees hoping his apology was sincere enough.

"Keep going…" Oliver said shifting his weight as he looked down at his husband Oliver could feel the anger in his heart ebbing away slowly as he saw the look on Malcolm's face.

"I'm very….very sorry for not telling you my plan but it was a spur of the moment thing, I took an arrow to save your life, and I would do it again to save you," Malcolm remarked moving forward on his knees until he was nuzzling against Oliver's bare stomach. "Arrow or not Malcolm you could have told me you were still alive, two weeks… you could have sent me some kind of message," Oliver said trying to control his libido as he watched the other man stand up. "I needed my death to be believable… and a mourning husband and family was the best I could do on a spur of the moment idea," Malcolm said as he stood up slowly and took a step back.

Shoving Malcolm back onto the bed as he walked over Oliver put his hands on his hips. "If you ever think of pulling this stunt again I'll kill you myself," he said walking around the bed to his night stand. Opening the drawer and pulled a small box out and threw it on the bed next to Malcolm. "Protection, do we really need this Oll?"

"I'm not going to get pregnant again this soon after giving birth… I'd like to be able to not look like a hippo again for a while and I'm sure you would like to have sex more than once every nine months or so," Oliver remarked with a smirk. "Good point…" he said pulling the younger man back on to the bed. "I love you and I would kill for you," Malcolm said putting his arms around his husband. "I hate that you've made me not mad at you anymore…" Oliver remarked as he worked on undoing the buckles of Malcolm's armor. "Impatient little minx…" he said as he helped Oliver undo the intricate buckles until the leather jacket came off with ease leaving him bare chested. Growling lightly Oliver grabbed Malcolm by the back of the neck and pulled him back and grunts as they ended up falling off the bed and landing on the floor so he was pinning Malcom to the floor. "I want you now…" Oliver said as he reached up and fumbled looking for the box of condoms that was on the bed. Tearing his eyes away from Malcolm's eyes Oliver looked on the bed and found the box. Oliver smirked as he tore the box open and struggled to rip the plastic strip apart.

Growling lightly Malcolm ripped the plastic apart and pinned Oliver to the floor and leaned over him and looked into his eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes Oliver…" Malcolm said capturing Oliver in a deep and powerful kiss as he heard the younger man moan as he held him down against the floor. Deepening the kiss and sitting up Malcolm pulled his husband onto his lap before slamming him against the floor with a loud thud.

Feeling slightly dazed Oliver broke the kiss and struggled to breathe as he pulled Malcolm closer. Whimpering in pleasure as they rolled on the floor Malcolm broke for air with a small laugh. "We should move onto the bed unless you like it rough," he remarked as he rubbed his hand over husband's chest. Tracing the scared flesh carefully he made sure not to trigger any memories of the island. "Rough is fine as long as you don't tease too long or I'll destroy you," Oliver remarked running his hand up Malcom's arm.

"Sounds kinky… but shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Malcolm asked as he began to pepper Oliver's neck and chest with delicate kisses making the younger man shiver in pleasure. "Malcolm, stop being such a damn tease…" Oliver remarked with a hiss hoping not wake his children since he knew sometimes he could be loud during sex.

* * *

Finally getting back on the bed Oliver groaned at the expansive rug burn on his back and knees as the silken blankets brushed against the raw skin as he silently thanked any deity listening that he didn't have rug burn on his lower back and buttocks or sitting would be difficult for the next few days as he managed to get his dark green sleep pants back on. "I've got something that will help," Malcom remarked as he went to the closet and returned with a small wooden chest and put it on the foot of the bed and opened it. "One good thing the league taught me was medicinal herbs and salves," he remarked pulling a small jar out of a pale amber gel. Sitting up in bed Oliver pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as Malcolm sat down behind him on their bed. "It's going to sting a little but it has a strong numbing agent so it's going to make the pain go away but I'll warn you now it's going to make you tired also," Malcolm said as he opened the jar and put the salve on Oliver's raw skin.

Jumping at the cold salve on his skin Oliver put his forehead down against his knees and let out a small groan of appreciation. "That feels great, but next time can we not do it so many times on the floor," Oliver said as he felt the salve make his skin tingle as Malcolm rubbed the patches of raw skin carefully. "You're the one who was too impatient to get back on the bed," Malcolm remarked as he finished with the salve and closed the jar and put it back in the chest before putting it back in the closet. Crawling into bed Malcolm put his arms carefully around Oliver and held him close so they could sleep. "I love you," Malcolm said softly as he held the younger man close. "Love you too…." Oliver mumbled as he started to fall asleep from the salve on his back.

Malcolm smiled at the body beside him and waited until Oliver was sound asleep. Playing with the younger man's hair Malcolm fought sleep to watch Oliver sleep in his arms memorizing every single second that ticked by. Listening to Oliver's breathing mixed with the sounds of his children over the baby monitor Malcolm smiled and knew that his plan to leave in the night and continue his hunt of the league members was null and void. "I'm never leaving you again Oll I swear it," he said softly as he kept the younger man safe in his arms.

Oliver snuggled against the warm body beside him as he slept making the older man wonder if he was still awake enough to hear him. Watching the sky outside until it started to lighten Malcolm waited until Oliver groaned and woke to the sounds of the twins waking and gurgling. "It wasn't a dream this time…" Oliver mumbled as he spotted his husband sitting beside him. "How many times did you…?" he asked unable to finish the sentence. "Every night until I stopped sleeping that was almost two weeks ago, last night was really the first real night I slept" Oliver answered sitting up and bed and closed his eyes as he reached out to make sure this Malcolm was the real deal. Feeling the heat under his hand Oliver opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "How are we going to tell the world you're still alive?" Oliver asked still sitting in bed. "Later….right now I want to just make you feel wanted and loved," he said pulling Oliver onto his lap and pulled him into a soft kiss. Once Oliver was kissed out he pulled away eyes still closed as he enjoyed the kiss. "Such a charmer," he said softly opening his eyes again.

"Let me take a look at your back, you might need another salve treatment," Malcolm said as Oliver turned around and hugged his knees as Malcolm examined his back. "It's looking amazing, you shouldn't have any discomfort today," Malcom said putting his arms around Oliver. "I don't know about you but I could go for something to eat," the older archer remarked "That sounds nice…"Oliver said softly as he enjoyed the feeling of the other body against his as he began to doze again. Malcolm smiled at the sight of Oliver in his arms. "I'll make something to eat you get some more sleep, I'll bring you something to eat," he said getting out of bed and changing into something comfortable before leaving the bedroom and finding the two dogs looking at him before their tails began to wag as they followed him down to the kitchen.

"As long as you two don't try to eat me…we're going to get along very nicely," Malcolm remarked as he entered the kitchen and found Tommy standing there gaping, his coffee cup inches from his lips.

"Hey…" he said lowering his mug slowly as his mind tried to slowly comprehend what was going on in front of him.

"Hey, so…" Tommy tried again his brain struggling to make sense of anything at that moment.

"Not really dead…it's a long story," Malcolm remarked taking as seat at the counter. Putting his mug down Tommy leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Start talking…and it better be a damn good reason for abandoning those three…I mean did it occur to you the repercussion it would have, making us think you were dead?" Tommy asked as he chewed his father out for the faked death. "I got this lecture from Oliver already, he made me beg for forgiveness after he slugged me of course," Malcolm remarked tapping his bruised jaw lightly. "I don't think he did it hard enough," Tommy remarked grabbing his coffee off the counter and began to drink it just as Oliver walked into the kitchen in a pair of sweat pants and a green hoodie. "I didn't do what hard enough?" he asked looking at the two Merlyn men standing in front of him. "I was just telling my father I don't think you hit him hard enough last night," Tommy remarked.

Oliver smirked a bit and went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "I knocked him down, I think in all fairness it was hard enough," Oliver remarked sipping the coffee as he leaned on the counter being careful of agitating his back. "Well I should get started on the paperwork to bring you back from the dead, the longer we wait the more of an annoyance it will be," Tommy said grabbing his mug and draining half of it. "Wait…before you do that, we need to come up with a plausible story of how I survived and where I've been, we can't exactly tell the truth," Malcolm said looking over at Oliver. "What exactly happened…all I know is what Oliver told me, you took an arrow for him…" Tommy said looking at his father.

Sharing a look with Oliver Malcolm sighed. "We need to talk…about a lot Tommy," Malcolm replied as he motioned for his son to follow him. Listening to the conversation getting more muffled but louder Oliver was about to intervene when his phone rang. "Calm down… Mom I'm sure Thea's fine she's probably sleeping over a friend's house or even God forbid she got trapped at Roy's instead of traveling through a bad part of town overnight, I'll call you as soon as I-" Oliver stopped when the doorbell rang. "I gotta… go someone's at the door," he added before hanging up and going to the front door and opening it revealing Roy and Thea looking like they had been through hell.

* * *

Both teens hard various parts of their clothes torn nearly to shreds and various cuts and bruises. The most unsettlingly sight to Oliver was Thea on Roy's back her ankle showing signs of massive swelling. "Thea…Malcolm! Tommy!" Oliver called out as he took his sister from Roy's back and brought her inside in his arms. Carrying his sister to the kitchen and setting her down on the counter Oliver looked his sister over before turning to Roy. "What the hell happened to you two?" he asked ready to pounce on the younger man. "We were grabbed…last night and brought to this guy he didn't say a lot but when he did talk he talked like he knew us… well Thea at least. He asked her if she knew things but it really didn't make any sense, it got scary when he grabbed the other guy by the neck with one hand and lifted him in the air like he was made of paper before breaking his neck. We escaped through some heating ducts, when they gave Thea hurt her ankle in the fall," Roy said recounting most of the night as he struggled to remember the details.

"I'll never forget how calm he was one minute then crazed the next… or that eye patch…" Roy mumbled as he sat in the chair Tommy offered him. Oliver's blood turned to ice as he tried to remember to breathe. "Did…did he have an accent?" Oliver asked not looking at anyone particularly. "Uh… I think so it kind of sounded Australian to me," Thea said as Malcolm managed to finally get her boot off her left foot with a knife after cutting it off making her wince in pain. Forcing his body to keep from shaking Oliver took in a deep breath as he tried to control his emotions. "We're going to have to ice this, but let's get you onto the couch," Oliver said lifting Thea off the counter and carried her to the living room and put her down as Malcolm came in with a bag of ice and a towel before placing over Thea's swollen ankle.

Excusing himself Oliver went outside and dialed his phone. "I'm sorry to bother you….their good…but they need protection, as many as you can spare…thank you….I swear I will repay you anyway I can, of course… I'll do that as soon as I can, yes I'll see you then I look forward to it," Oliver said as he hung up and went back inside and found Malcolm waiting for him by the door. "Who were you on the phone with?" Malcolm asked. "The head of the Solntsevskaya Bratva, he's like a friend of sorts…I saved his life of Lian Yu and he made me a captain in the Bratva…he's giving us a group of men to guard the house until I can locate Slade and put an end to this," Oliver said pocketing his phone.

"So are you saying that a group of mobsters will be protecting our children?" Malcolm asked sounding wary of the plan. "Yes, but don't worry they are under my command and if they displease me I'm sure Anatoly won't mind a few less men, just as long as I pay to replace them," Oliver said nonchalantly. "Oh and he's going to be joining us for Christmas… he invited himself… and being that he is the twins godfather I couldn't very well say no to him," Oliver said hoping Malcolm would ignore the godfather comment.

Thinking things over Malcolm finally realized what Oliver said, "Wait…what do you mean godfather?" he asked as Oliver left the room and followed him back to the living room. "Oll…when did he become their godfather?" Malcolm asked trying to figure out the timeline. "After I left for a few weeks back when I wanted that divorce, he called to check up on me and I told him everything that happened and he offered and you don't say no to Anatoly Knyazev, especially with something that trivial," Oliver said taking a seat on the couch by his sister.

"So when should these men be here?" Malcolm asked as the doorbell rang. "Never mind…" he said going to the door and opened it to find fifteen men in black suits. "Oll…it's for you," he called into the house. Oliver walked to the front door and began to order the men around the property in Russian as he told them their jobs and their shifts. When Oliver was done Malcolm grabbed the younger man and pulled him close. "Do you know how sexy you sound when you speak Russian?" Malcolm remarked placing kissing on Oliver's neck. "Malcolm… later we have things to do right now," Oliver said struggling playfully as he kissed his husband and let himself be held close a s they stood in the doorway. "No later…we were apart for too long," he said keeping the younger man in his arms.

"You're right, but so am I…I've got to take care of my little sister then later we're going to spend all the time together that we can," Oliver remarked going back inside with Malcolm close behind him. Checking on Thea, Oliver made his way into the kitchen grabbing a replacement ice pack and brought it back to the living room. "Ollie…who was that guy, you know him don't you?" Thea asked not holding back. "I'll admit I know him but that's all I'll say right now…" Oliver said trying to avoid talking about his ex as much as possible as he checked Thea's ankle. "Well it's not broken, but it's got to be looked at, I know someone who won't ask too many questions if he knows what's good for him," he remarked as he began to make another call.

Speaking quickly in Russian not giving the other person a chance to talk Oliver hung up the phone. "The doctor will be here soon, I told him the truth about what happened don't worry he's one of mine he'll keep a secret," Oliver said as one of his new guards walked past the group taking stock of the house for weaknesses. "One of yours, now what does that mean exactly?" Tommy asked trying to understand everything. "They work for me…or more like I am in command the man they work for is a friend," Oliver said "How did you meet said friend?" the young Merlyn pressed trying to get more information out of the other man.

"I met him on the island… well on a freighter off the coast to be more exact, he was being held captive by a man named Ivo…and yes I lied about being alone on the island… for the most part," Oliver said softly as he worried about his children upstairs. Leaving the group Oliver dragged his husband upstairs and brought him to the nursery and handed him their daughter before picking his daughter up as they went down stairs to their family.

Sitting on the couch Oliver let Malcolm hand Talaysn over as he held both of his children. "No one is going to hurt you, I swear it… none of you. Slade has made the mistake of threatening my family and taking my sister, I'm going to end Slade for threatening everyone I care about," he added.

Malcom sat down behind Oliver and put his arms around his family. "You are not alone Oll… I'm here to protect you and the twins, I love you," Malcolm said pressing a kiss to Oliver's temple showing the younger man he was there for him and wouldn't let him down.

When Renko arrived his face was still pale at Oliver's threats over the phone as he was led to the living room to inspect Thea's ankle. Taking great care as he watched Oliver out of the corner of his eye he hummed and prodded softly as he did his examination.

"Well it's not broken, but you need to stay off of it for a couple days as much as possible…and ice it then after the swelling goes down I want you to put it in an air cast but don't worry you'll be fine by the holidays," Renko said handing Thea a short list of instructions on how to take care of her ankle before he left with a quick nod to the Bratva captain.

Nodding back Oliver smiled when he heard the twins gurgle at him and grabbing for him. Talking softly to them he leaned down and places a kiss on the top of both of their heads as he stayed close to his husband ignoring the others watch them being so close together.

"You two are so cute together it's actually a little sickening…" Thea remarked with a small laugh as she smiled at her brother. "Well a loving family can look very cute together, when you too have children," Oliver remarked as he rocked the children when they began to fuss.

* * *

Slade sat quietly before a group of men waiting for instructions from their boss. "I want you six to follow Oliver Queen and his family, I want him to know your there, to make him paranoid to the point of losing his mind with fear," he ordered as he dismissed the men from his sight. Reaching forward Slade grabbed a photo of Oliver from the memorial service from the top of the desk before swiveling in the chair to face the large window behind him that overlooked the city. "Oh Oliver… if you think I'm going to give up on you then you are very sadly mistaken," Slade said softly as he looked at the photo of his target. _It's only a matter of time before you are mine Oliver…_he thought as he tossed the photo behind him back onto the table to join the pile that he had gathered since he had arrived in Starling City.

Hear the telltale jingle of his phone Slade looked at the text message from one of his men that he arrived at the address and the yard was full of strong guards. Sending a reply to watch the guards and learn all of their movements. "Damn kid… you're smarter than I give you credit for sometimes…"Slade chuckled as he thought of Oliver as he was on the island being an annoying brat sometimes until they actually got to know one another. Thinking back to the island Slade began to flash back to the first time he and Oliver had sex.

~Lian Yu~

"Again….You're not much of a fighter and if you don't learn to fight you'll be a sitting duck, and I ain't always going to be around to save you," Slade said getting back into position to train the younger man to fight. Oliver panted hard as he looked at the other man.

"You're a slave driver…I can't go on… I'm going to drop any minute if you don't let me rest soon for like a couple hours at least," Oliver panted as he struggled to stand after four hours of intense training. "And you're nothing but a weak…party loving mama's boy who couldn't break a twig with two hands before you started training with me," Slade mocked trying to egg the younger man on so he would fight back. "I know what you're doing… and you're not going to goad me into falling for this again a second time," Oliver remarked as he wiped the sweat off his face.

Sitting down on a crate Slade gave a deep laugh. "Second time… more like tenth kid… you get riled up too damn easily especially when I start to talk about your family," the Aussie said hoping to get Oliver to attack him yet again to give him another lesson in self-control. Ignoring the verbal jabs Oliver went over to the large bed area and stripped off his shirt and threw it aside before dropping on the makeshift bed and stretching out like an oversized cat to loosen the tight muscles in his back and calves. Moaning at the feeling of his muscles being stretched to their limits Oliver sighed when he had enough and stared at the canopy ceiling as he tried to rest. Getting up from the crate he was sitting on Slade walked over to where Oliver was laying and leaned over blocking his view.

"I've been thinking, we've both had a lot of tension and maybe instead of always training we should find another way to work it off…I'm sure we both can agree being trapped here for a while isn't good for us without certain issues…I propose something beneficial to both of us well…me maybe more so than you," Slade remarked as he looked Oliver over as he sat up on the bed.

"Are you suggesting we have sex?" Oliver asked dumfounded as he tried to imagine the two of them having sex. "I've never…never actually you know…with a guy before," he added looking up into Slade's eyes with innocent doe eyes. "It's not going to be anything romantic lovey stuff, it will just be sex," Slade said as he dropped down onto the makeshift bed and removed his own shirt and threw it aside and moved closer to Oliver and placed a hand on his waist.

Oliver began to breathe more rapidly as he felt the rough fingers moved across his abdomen and chest. "I know you hate looking at these scars but they make you look rugged dare I say sexy even," Slade remarked as he tried to resist kissing the younger man. Until he felt himself fall for the pouting lips of the younger man. Pressing his lips against Oliver's he heard the younger man groan.

* * *

Coming out of his thoughts Slade heard his phone go off again. Looking at the screen he snarled and threw the phone across the room as he saw the telephoto of the living room with Oliver curled up in Malcolm's arms with their children in their arms.

"Malcolm Merlyn you are a dead man…Then again death is too good for you need to suffer in a way I will make sure that you are never happy again," Slade said to himself as he slowly stood from the chair he was seated in before he punched the desk splintering it into a pile of kindling.


	7. Chapter 7

**I super apologize for this chapter taking forever, had writer's block and stuff, hope this chapter is just as good. Plz once again read and review... I don't own if I did Malcolm would have shoved Ollie against a wall every time they see each other. **

**Chapter 7**

Sitting in the kitchen listening to the clock ticking loudly Oliver put his arms over his chest and gripped his biceps in a tight grip his finger nails digging into his flesh. "Couldn't sleep?" Malcolm asked coming into the kitchen and taking the chair beside his husband and pulled him close seeing that Oliver needed him. "I kept having nightmares of Slade harming the twins or you… having him kidnap Thea a couple days ago showed me that you don't deny a man like Slade Wilson and not suffer for it. The Mirakuru… it warped his mind on the island and now he's even farther gone than back then… he is not above killing to get what he wants… to have the relationship we had before everything went to hell when Shado died," Oliver said softly as he let Malcolm hold him close. "I won't let him touch you or hurt anyone in our family," Malcolm remarked as he leaned over and kissed Oliver softly until he could feel the tension in the other man weakening. Pulling back Oliver savored the feeling with his eyes closed for a moment before opening his eyes and seeing Slade standing in the patio doorway swords in hand. Jumping and backing away until he was in the corner of the kitchen Oliver began to panic at the hallucination he was suffer from. "He's in here… he's gonna kill you," Oliver said looking around frantically for a weapon. Looking over his shoulder Malcolm saw nothing behind him and moved quickly to put his arms around Oliver and hold him close as they slid down the wall and sat in the corner together. "Oll…shhh…it is okay…he's not there it's just a hallucination," Malcolm said softly stroking Oliver hair until he calmed down.

Sitting quietly Oliver put his head forward against Malcolm's shoulder. "Nothing will happen tonight, you need your sleep though; we have the dogs…and the Bratva…" Malcolm remarked as he felt Oliver was calm enough to leave the kitchen and return to their room as he helped Oliver stand and start to leave the kitchen.

"The dogs and the Bratva mean nothing… they are like band aids on an amputated limb, Slade could wipe them out without breaking a sweat, I know what he is capable of remember, I stabbed him in the eye to stop him or so I thought… " Oliver said as he started to flashback to his fight between Slade on the Amazo. Struggling with the memories Oliver stopped and let Malcolm hold him in the dark hall between the entryway and the kitchen. "Oll…hush…shhh… I promise I will do all I can to end him," Malcolm promised as he brought Oliver back to their bedroom. Climbing back into bed with his husband Malcolm tightened his grip around Oliver's waist and planted kisses all over his forehead. "Get some rest Oll…you're going to feel much better in the morning with some sleep," Malcolm said softly as he kept his husband close as he gave a sigh of relief when he was sure Oliver was finally sound asleep. Slipping his hand away from the back of the younger man's neck Malcolm dropped the small sedation dart he drugged Oliver with into the slightly opened nightstand drawer beside his side of the bed and pulled the covers up to get back to sleep. Unable to sleep from his own dreams Malcolm slipped out of his bed before changing into a gi and hakama before grabbing the baby monitor and slipping down through the shadows to the home gym. Turning the lights on as he moved to the middle of the room Malcom sat down and put the monitor beside him as he began to meditate to clear his mind and deal with his own problems with his lack of sleep.

~ Nanda Parbat 1993~

Malcolm kneeled on the floor panting hard as his teacher Al-Owal stood over him resting the sword blade resting against Malcolm's neck. You're getting better but you need to stop thinking like a man who is hurt and start thinking like a warrior Al Sa-Her… now get up and do it again I will not have a student who cannot survive in a battle," Al-Owal remarked as he waited for Malcolm to make his next move. Lowering his head Malcom shook it as he continued to struggle to breathe. "I… I can't…I can't stand up I'm exhausted…" Malcom groaned as he struggled to get to his feet and crashed back down onto his knees. "You want to destroy those who took your wife from you do you not Al Sa-Her? Then rise to your feet and fight me…" Al-Owal barked slapping Malcolm with the flat side of his sword. Struggling to his feet a second time Malcolm's hand shook as he struggled to stay on his feet. Swinging the sword with the last of his strength before falling to the hard floor Malcom struggled to kneel and hold himself upright.

"You have shown your limit and you have also shown improvement but not enough, at this time a time a mere child could defeat you…the fire inside you burns strong enough but your endurance must grow stronger," Al-Owal said he said lowering his sword and walking away from Malcolm before turn around and throwing the sword with all his strength sinking the blade in Malcolm's shoulder.

* * *

Opening his eyes Malcolm groaned at the pain from the memory of his training and looked around the dark gym Malcolm was glad to see that he wasn't hallucinating like Oliver had been earlier. "Looks like Oliver isn't the only one suffering from insomnia tonight are you okay?" Tommy asked walking into the gym and taking a seat in front of his father. "I had to dose him again he's getting worse, of course I could only give him half a dose any more would have been bad for him…I think maybe a day of hard training might help him tomorrow," Malcolm remarked getting to his feet and grabbed the baby monitor and brought it to the wall of weapons and placed it on a shelf to keep it safe. "I want to be trained as well…" Tommy said as Malcolm froze for a moment before turning his head toward his son. "What brought this on?" he asked with a stretched smile hiding his worry. "You and Oliver… are well…amazing to say the least and you can fight to protect each other and the twins; but when we thought we lost you Oliver was in no shape to do anything Laurel and I took care of Oliver, the house, the twins and I took care of Merlyn Global… it was a lot and even then I still felt useless because I didn't know how to help Oliver cope he shut himself off from us," Tommy said hoping his father would understand.

"I understand completely, if you wish to be trained I'll train you the way I was trained, that means when we're in this room we are not father and son we are teacher and student and everything I do to you will be to strengthen you into a weapon that you should be. Do you understand what I've told you?" Malcolm asked as he looked forward keeping his back toward Tommy. "Yes…" he said his voice wavering slightly as he tried not to imagine what would be in store for him with training. "Good, you have three seconds to change your mind and leave if you still want to before we begin," Malcolm said and counted silently and as slowly as he could before turning around to see Tommy standing in the same spot with a determined look on his face. "Alright then…" he said before flipping the light switch off and moving with shadow swiftness and knocking Tommy to the floor with an elbow to the face.

"Get up… training begins now and it's not over until you can't stand," Malcolm said standing over his son using the light coming in through the windows as the only source of light to see. "You're first lesson is reading your opponent's movement in restricted circumstances," he said as he slipped into the shadows between two windows and moving against the windowless wall with ease and silence. Tommy stood up slowly looking around quickly as he tried to spot his father. "You have until sunrise to block at least one attack," Malcolm said from the shadows as he danced around the room with ease without touching the lighter areas.

Turning his head around frantically Tommy looked for any signs of movement and found that he couldn't see a thing past the light coming from the window that only covered a small area. Before he could take a step he hit the ground again with a shot to the knee. Spotting the blur of his father move back into the shadows the younger Merlyn smirked. "Okay then…" Tommy mumbled as he got up slower than the first time and began to relax. _He's highly trained I don't have a chance against him…he's too fast… too smart and I'm too weak._ The younger Merlyn thought as he slammed into the ground. By sunrise Malcolm stood over his son. "I can never say you don't lack determination, you never gave up," Malcolm remarked as he helped Tommy off the floor before leaving the gym. Making a beeline directly for the coffee pot in the kitchen Malcolm began the process of making coffee as Tommy dragged himself figuratively into the kitchen. "I have a lot more respect for you two now… that was hell," he remarked dropping into a chair just as Laurel walked into the kitchen with Oliver as they carried the twins to feed them.

"You look terrible Tommy what happened to you?" Oliver asked as he broke his gaze with his friend and looked at his husband and watched him sip his coffee. "He wanted to learn how to fight so I started to train him it's no big deal Oll," Malcolm remarked with a careless shrug. "Yeah it's okay Oliver, I asked him to train me… I'm just a little sore is all; we're sort of bonding…" Tommy groaned as he shifted his weight and hit his sore tailbone. "Some bonding… maybe you should try training with me in a few days and see which training you prefer…"Oliver said as he readjusted Liam as he fussed. "I'm just glad we're never training the children," Oliver remarked as he got Liam into a more comfortable position as he put him down in his bassinet in the kitchen to get the bottles prepared.

Putting his coffee cup down Malcolm looked at the younger man like he was crazy. "Oll what do you mean we won't be training the kids… don't you think that's insane, especially with all our enemies," Malcolm remarked not thinking his remark through. "No I don't Malcolm…in fact after this whole Slade business I think it would be best if we put this life behind us hang up our hoods and bows and just raise our children and not have to worry every night if one of us could be killed," Oliver said looking at the other three in the kitchen. "This is not rational Oliver you're saying this out of fear, do you remember how you were last night, you hallucinated someone in this kitchen that wasn't even there," Malcolm said as he moved to stand in front of the other man and held him. "Don't patronize me Malcolm…I'm not crazy, I…I'm not…just because he wasn't in here last night doesn't mean he isn't watching me… and quit treating me like I'm going to break any minute," Oliver yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen until the trio heard the front door slam. Malcolm winced knowing that he would have to fix things, walking over to his coffee cup he picked it up and looked at the cooling liquid.

* * *

Sighing Malcolm dumped his coffee out in the sink and helped Laurel feed the twins while he watched Tommy try to get comfortable on the chair without moving. "Take a hot bath, there is a bag of Epsom salts in the smaller bathroom it will help you relax and don't worry I'll talk to Oliver after this," Malcolm said as he continued to feed Talaysn. "We've got this, you should take care of Oliver he's acting like he's put together but really he's about one more crack away from shattering into a million pieces we may never be able to fix again," Laurel remarked as Malcolm slowly handed Talaysn to Tommy before leaving the kitchen to track his husband down. Walking out of the house Malcolm glanced around the front yard until he spotted the other man and ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Oliver, wait…I said wait a minute…" Malcolm said turning the other archer around and looking into his eyes. "I know you're not crazy, but you have to think logically, we've got a life that we can never walk away from you know that and I know that scares you to be honest it scares me too," Malcolm said softly as he cupped Oliver's face in his hands and kissed him. "I don't want to lose you" he said as he pulled away. "I hate it when you're right… but if we're going to end up training the kids, IF… we train them we do it together and only to protect themselves only not to pick fights in school," Oliver said not fully agreeing to the training. Malcolm broke down and nodded Oliver smiled before wrapping arms around Malcolm's neck and kissing him softly not realizing that they were being watched and videotaped by Slade's men.

Wrapping his arms around Oliver and pulling him closer Malcolm smirked into the kiss and pulled back when he felt Oliver shiver a bit. "You came out here barefoot and sweatpants in mid-April after three inches of rain," Malcolm said as he scooped Oliver up into his arms and kissed his husband again as he walked back to the house. Putting Oliver down just inside the doorway and kissing his forehead Malcolm pulled Oliver into his arms to warm him up. "I should get changed to let these dry," Oliver remarked pulling away before moving back to kiss Malcolm before running upstairs to change.

Walking back to the kitchen Malcolm looked at Laurel and Tommy. "I want to announce that I am still alive," Malcolm said officially knowing that it was going to take some work. "I have a press conference set up for noon today at Merlyn Global in the lobby, we're all going to be there on the stage with you, well Laurel can't she's got work," Tommy said as he finished typing up the text message to the friend he had at the newspaper. "You should wash up and get ready for the press conference, I'm telling you now because I have a feeling you two might take a long shower," Tommy remarked as Malcolm left the kitchen.

Heading into the master bedroom Malcolm snagged his husband and pulled him into a kiss. "Mmm… Malcolm" Oliver broke the kiss and looked at his husband. "What's gotten into you?" Oliver asked with a smile as he let Malcolm drag him to the bathroom and toward the shower. "We have a press conference at noon we have to be at, I thought maybe we should save some water by showering together," Malcom remarked with a smile. "You mean you want shower sex," Oliver remarked letting his husband remove his sweatpants and start the water. "You know me all too well," he said kissing Oliver as he dragged him into the shower.

* * *

Huffing in annoyance Tommy walked to the master bedroom as he struggled to tie his tie. "Hurry up you two we're going to be late," Tommy called as he knocked on the bedroom door. "We're coming, calm down Tommy," Malcolm said walking out of the bedroom adjusting his tie with Oliver close behind him. Malcolm smiled as they got the twins dressed and went to the waiting car in the driveway. Riding to Merlyn Global the car pulled to the back entrance of the lobby before parking. Helping Oliver and Tommy out as they held the twins Malcolm had the feeling of being watched. Looking past the roof of the car he saw an intimidating tanned man with his arms crossed over his chest standing across the street. "You two go inside I forgot something in the car," Malcolm lied as he kissed Oliver short but deeply before letting him and Tommy go inside. Making sure they had turned the corner Malcolm crossed the street and kept his distance from the other man remembering what Oliver had said about his speed and strength.

"Slade Wilson I presume…Oliver's description of you is pretty accurate, I don't know what you want from him but leave my husband alone, whatever fantasy you have in your head forget it Oliver isn't some trophy for you to covet," Malcolm said puffing his chest a bit. Uncrossing his arms Slade moved with impressive speed as he slammed Malcolm against the building and held him there with just two fingers. "I could break you right here… but I rather not have to deal with the hassle disposing of body in this city. But know this…if you get in my way I will destroy you, I know things… things that can damage a reputation and not just yours but every person Oliver cares about leaving him confused and alone, I'll use this information if you don't leave him, you have two days," Slade warned as he pressed his fingers into Malcolm's shoulder before walking away and heading for the front entrance so he could watch the press conference.

Walking inside Malcolm hid his fear for his family behind a mask as he stood out of sight until Tommy called him up to the podium. Raising a hand Malcolm smiled for the cameras. "Thank you…thank you for coming here on such short notice. I know many people are going to ask how did I survive and where was I, well how I survived I'm not sure that day of the attack is still quite a bit of a blur but all I knew and all I remember is that I had to save my husband from being injured…I can't remember much after the rubble fell just the sounds of someone crying then pure silence, it was terrifying and spiritually releasing at the same time. It had to have been a week later I woke up a homeless man had found me and brought me somewhere it was another week before I remembered even who I was and when I did I made my way straight home to my son Tommy, my newborn twins and my husband who thought I had cruelly been taken from him," Malcolm said telling half-truths as reporters began yelling questions at him. "But… I will say this, nothing, not man or act of God is going to ever keep us apart again. In fact Oliver and I had a small wedding before the twins were born but I rather have something more flashy so…" moving to where Oliver was sitting Malcolm got down on one knee and took Oliver's hand in both of his. "In front of all these people and anyone watching this press conference, Oliver Queen Merlyn would you do me the honor of having me in a wedding ceremony with all the glitz and glamor that's expected of us?" Malcolm asked seeing Oliver having a hard time speaking and answering with a nod. Getting up a bit Malcolm kissed Oliver knowing that the press was having a field day and that the message was loud and clear that Slade didn't scare him.

Oliver broke the kiss when he heard the voices of the reporters yelling for his attention on if he had any ideas yet for the wedding. Shaking his head he let Tommy hand his step sister over to his father as he took over the press conference and thanking the reporters for coming and that they were done. "We should get home and plan this surprise wedding; chances are Thea is already at the house waiting to give her ideas…" Oliver said oblivious that Malcolm had been threatened. "If she has any intentions of putting you in white that ship has sailed…" Malcolm joked and adjusted Talaysn in his arms as she reached for his face. "Malcolm…" the younger man hissed in embarrassment as the elder Merlyn led him toward the back entrance where the car was waiting. Helping Oliver back into the back seat Malcolm sat beside him as Tommy joined them and got in and shut the door behind him.

"Great press conference, can I ask what that whole wedding thing was about that seemed a little out of character for you dad," Tommy remarked as the car started up and drove back to their home. "That's something for Oliver and I to discuss when we get home first, then you'll find out," Malcolm said as he reached over and took Oliver's hand in his and rubbed the back with his thumb. "You're really starting to worry me…Malcolm what's wrong?" the younger man asked keeping his voice down. "I told you we'll talk about it when we get home," Malcolm said holding his husband's hand the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Returning home Oliver got out of the car and went to the nursery with Malcolm. "Start talking…right now, you lied about forgetting something in the car… what did you do?" Oliver asked getting right to the point as he rocked his son lightly. "He was there…"Malcolm said as he sat in one of the rocking chairs. Tightening his hold on his son Oliver paced at the thought of Malcolm talking to Slade. "What did he want…other than me I can assume," Oliver remarked holding Liam close but not enough to hurt him. "He gave me two days to leave you otherwise he would use information he had to destroy not just me but everyone you care for," Malcolm informed his husband as he leaned down and kissed his daughter as she started to fall asleep. Oliver began to pace the nursery in worry. "So this wedding was a message that he's not going to win…do you realize how dangerous it is to do what you did?" Oliver asked his voice raising. "Of course I do…"Malcolm replied as he stood slowly and put Talaysn down in her crib to nap before turning to his husband and taking their son and bringing him to her crib and putting him down.

"I need you to trust me Oliver…you do trust me don't you?" he asked going over to the young man and putting his hands on his shoulders and rubbing them. "Of course I trust you, but you have to trust me when I tell you that this plan is going to backfire and in the end I'm going to suffer again," Oliver remarked as he let Malcolm pull him close and held him. "How about some training, it will clear your head and it will help you sleep later," Malcolm remarked as he finally let the younger man go. "Are you going to feel bad when I beat you down to the floor?" Oliver asked with a challenging smirk. "I've kicked your ass twice Oll, don't forget that," Malcolm replied as he watched their new guard dogs trot into the room and nudge against them. "First let me put them outside, get changed…this time you're not beating me," Oliver remarked as he led the dogs out of the nursery only to detour and changed into more comfortable pants and a thin shirt before heading downstairs to let the dogs out.

Opening the back door Oliver scanned the back yard counting the Bratva guards patrolling. Shaking slightly Oliver gripped his hands into fists to suppress his worries as he went inside and found Malcolm waiting with Tommy in the gym. "You two don't mind I watch do you?" Tommy asked staying as close to the wall as possible the baby monitor beside him as he sat on the small step near the doorway staying out of the way. "It's fine with me, so what do you wish to use, sticks, bo-staffs, swords or good old fashion bows and arrows?" Oliver asked stripping his shirt off and throwing it aside. Malcolm smirked and walked over to the wall of weapons and ran his fingers carefully over his collection before throwing a pair of short bamboo staffs at Oliver before rushing him. Blocking the attack Oliver smirked and held his husband back. "Rushing into things leaves you open for an attack," Oliver remarked as he pulled one staff back before taking a low swing at Malcolm's exposed side only to have it blocked as well with a loud clack.

Soon the room began to fill with the sounds of loud repeated clacks of each attack being blocked and parried. Tommy was awestruck as he watched the two archers train before him, each only getting in a few minor hits to the arms and legs. After an hour of nonstop training, Malcolm found himself pinned to the floor a staff resting across his neck as Oliver straddled his lap and smirking. "You better not have let me beat you," Oliver commented as he moved the staff away from Malcolm's throat. Laughing Malcolm panted as he lay on the matted floor "Not a chance, you've gotten much better since our last fight, but you should never… ever let your guard down…even against your own husband" he replied as Oliver got off him slowly and helped him up. Smirking Malcolm twisted Oliver's arm behind his back and held a staff against his throat. "I told you not to let your guard down," he whispered into Oliver's ear as he released him. "Next time I'll listen," Oliver remarked as he pulled away and moved into position to start over.

"How about a quick break you two are making me tired and I'm just watching," Tommy remarked as he got up and stretched. "That sounds like a good idea, quick break nothing too long we don't want our muscles to stiffen up," Malcolm said as they walked into the kitchen. Looking at the clock Oliver took the bottle of water from Tommy. Heading upstairs to check on the twins Oliver smiled at the sleeping twins. Coming back downstairs Oliver found the abandoned water bottles and heard the sounds of training coming from the gym. Heading to the doorway he watched Tommy trying to hold his own against his father. "Go easy on him Malcolm he's not as well trained as you or I," Oliver reminded as he walked over and snatched Tommy's hand and put it in a blocking position just in time and let them break apart before he kissed Malcolm as he took a seat in the doorway.

* * *

Oliver watched as Malcolm trained Tommy, smiling at the bonding going on between father and son. When the training was over Tommy excused himself to shower and go to bed early. "So what would you like to do for dinner, I'm not really in the mood for cooking tonight," Oliver remarked walking over to Malcolm and taking the weapons from him and tossing them aside before putting his arms Malcolm's neck and smiled at him. "So how does take out a movie on the couch with the twins in the playpen sound to you?" Oliver asked. "I like the sound of that; why don't I go change and you order dinner from wherever you want," Malcolm said as he went to change.

Going into the kitchen Oliver searched the drawer for a takeout menu, finding the one he was looking for he ordered dinner and went upstairs to get his wallet. Checking on the twins and finding them awake and gurgling he pocketed his wallet and scooped both of his children into his arms and carried them downstairs and put them in the playpen with the hanging play mobile hanging down and turns it on before letting the dogs into the room. Dropping onto the couch Oliver looked up when Malcolm walked into the room as the dogs climbed onto the couch and sat on either side of him and put their heads on his lap and stomach.

"There's no room for me," Malcolm remarked as he watched the dogs get more comfortable signaling they weren't going to move. Nudging the dogs until they reluctantly climbed down Malcolm moved quickly as he sat down beside Oliver and pulled him close. "Malcolm… after everything we've gone through these last couple months I just wanted to say that the day I thought I lost you I realized that fight we had when I left while it was valid at the time I really didn't want to divorce you I said that out of fear and anger," Oliver said not meeting Malcolm's gaze. "I know, and I'm sorry for everything I did that destroyed your family, but in hindsight had I not done what I did you wouldn't have married me and the twins wouldn't have been born," Malcolm said placing a kiss on Oliver's temple. Giving a soft smile Oliver got off the couch when he heard the doorbell. "I got it, besides if you got up those two would never let you back on," he said pointing toward the dogs eyeing the elder Merlyn's spot on the couch.

Returning with a bag of food and a lighter wallet Oliver went to the kitchen to get a couple drinks and a pair of forks. Climbing back onto the couch Oliver grabbed his food and opened the container and began to eat as Malcolm flipped through the movies channels for something to watch. Settling on a classic both men began to eat as the movie played. Halfway through the movie Oliver put his food on the coffee table and cuddled against his husband to rest. Watching the movie both men froze when they heard Liam fuss lightly before falling back to sleep without waking his sister. Returning to the movie Malcolm pulled Oliver into his arms and pulled him into a kiss before breaking away.

"What was that for?" Oliver asked with a smile

"No reason, I just felt like kissing you," Malcolm remarked placing another kiss on the tip of Oliver's nose making both of them smile. "Well I enjoyed it, don't hold back if you want to do it again," Oliver said as he curled up against his husband's side. "You have no idea how much I love you Oliver, "Malcolm said keeping his voice down. "Such a charmer," Oliver remarked with a smile. "I was thinking for the ceremony we don't hold back and go all out anything you want," he added as he played with Oliver's hair. "Let's not overdo it Malcolm…I don't want to flaunt our money, I just think something simple is good enough… you only want to do this to prove to Slade we're not separating," Oliver stated as he sat up. "Is it so wrong that I want to show you off and flaunt that you're all mine," Malcolm said as he pulled Oliver up onto his lap held him "I guess not…I guess I'm just a trophy husband now," he answered getting up from Malcom's lap and walking into the kitchen and returning with another drink "What do you think about a spring wedding, like mid -May," Malcolm suggested sitting back down and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Oliver thought for a moment about the suggestion. "I like it, it's a good time of year and it gives us enough time to get everything set up," he replied as Malcolm pulled him closer to his side. "How about the fifteenth," Malcolm suggested. Nodding Oliver sipped his drink and turned back to the television before bringing up a loaded topic. "Malcolm…can you promise me that we'll deal with Slade together no going behind each other's back," Oliver commented looking at his husband. "Of course… I'm not going to risk losing you again over something like this," the elder Merlyn said leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his husband's lips.

* * *

As it got late Malcolm helped Oliver bathe and dress the twins for bed before putting them down for the night. Oliver stripped off his shirt and threw it aside as he went to the dresser and slipped on his sweatpants. "The only thing I'm not looking forward to announcing I'm alive is going back to work," Malcolm remarked climbing into bed as he watched Oliver using the well placed mirrors to see into the walk in closet. Glancing over at the baby video monitor Malcolm grabbed the small screen and turned it off as he pulled his dagger out from under his pillow and concealed it under his wrist. "I'll be right back Oll, the baby monitor just went dead," Malcolm lied as he left the bedroom and crossed the hall into the nursery.

"Step away from those cribs," Malcolm hissed as he moved around the edge of the room to the cribs. Checking on his children Malcolm looked across the room at the intruder standing in the shadows of the room.

"Al Sa-Her…my father has sent me here to see if the rumors are true, and it seems they are true you are alive," Nyssa said shifting her weight a bit. Before she could even throw her dagger Malcolm threw his knocking the blade from her hand. "You think you can come into my home and I wouldn't be ready for you, or know your moves before you make them, don't forget we were trained the same way, now that you are here it saves me the trouble of having to find a way back to the league and lying to Oliver, tell your father I wish to have an audience with him, now get out of my house before I really get angry," Malcolm said waiting for the young woman to leave. "Do not mistake my hesitation for weakness, had I been ordered to kill you Al Sa-Her you would not be breathing right now, you live because my father wishes it," Nyssa said before disappearing out the window leaving Malcolm alone.

Returning to the master bedroom after relocking the balcony door and retrieving his dagger from the floor Malcolm turned the monitor back on without Oliver noticing. "All fixed, looks like something came lose," he lied as he got into bed and put his dagger away with ease as he moved up behind Oliver and pulled him close. "Mhmm…" Oliver mumbled falling back sleep. Smiling at the reaction Malcolm cuddled against Oliver's shoulder and held him close.

_I'm doing this for you… you'll forgive me overtime…_ Malcolm thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Before he could fall into deeper sleep both twins began to bawl. Oliver groaned as he sat up in bed and put a hand on Malcolm's chest. "Stay I'll go," he said getting out of bed and making his way to the nursery. "Hey… what's wrong you two?" Oliver asked picking Talaysn up and holding her close and rocking her until she began to calm down. Keeping her close he reached out and put a hand on Liam's chest and rubbed it lightly until he calmed down. "You two need a change," he added as he made quick work of the dirty diapers, when the twins began to fuss again. By two in the morning Oliver finally got the twins to sleep. Groaning as he dragged himself to bed Oliver dropped onto the bed and hugged his pillows. As the twins began to cry again Oliver kicked Malcolm out of the bed with all his strength. Sitting up and looking over the side of the bed Malcolm saw Oliver giving him a glare. "I get it, baby duty…" he said standing up before leaning over and kissing the top of Oliver's head as he went to the nursery and found that they had both spit out their pacifiers. Putting them back he walked into the bedroom and dropped into bed to get some more sleep.

* * *

Waking the next morning Malcolm got out of bed and made his way downstairs only to stop at the subtle sight before him. Grabbing the scroll left for him on the banister. Moving down the hall to his study he shut and locked the door as he opened the scroll and read the message. Making his way over to the fireplace he grabbed the small box of matches he kept hidden and removed a single match before striking it on the box. Smelling the ozone for a moment he held the lit match under the scroll before it caught fire. Throwing the scroll into the fireplace Malcolm watched the flames lick the scroll and turn it to ash.

Leaving the study Malcolm stopped short when he nearly ran into his husband. "Mmm good morning good looking," Malcolm complemented kissing Oliver deeply. Breaking the kiss Malcolm smiled. "Even when you're just waking up you look amazing," he added. "What have you done wrong?" Oliver asked with a smirk. "Nothing babe, just thinking alone as all," Malcolm lied with another kiss. "Okay maybe I was secretly planning something for the honeymoon that I didn't want you to find out about," Malcolm said hoping Oliver would avoid asking anymore questions.

"Alright, well then I won't tell you about my gift to you, you'll just have to wait until the honeymoon, but right now you've got diaper duty… I'll go make breakfast," Oliver said running off before Malcolm could get a word in. _He doesn't seem to be any wiser, that's good I don't want to lose him ever,_ Malcolm thought as he walked to the nursery to care for the twins. "Everything I'm doing, I'm doing for you three," Malcolm said softly as he began to change the twins and put them in fresh clothes. When they were changed Malcolm looked around the room for any signs of Nyssa being there the night before. When he couldn't find one he juggled the twins in both arms and brought them to the playpen and put them down while he walked into the kitchen and found Oliver making breakfast.

"The twins are starting to drool, we're going to have to get some more bibs," the elder Merlyn remarked as he sat at the table. Bringing the plates of food to the table Oliver sat across from Malcolm and putting his feet in his lap to relax. "It won't be too long before they start teething," Oliver replied as he picked at his food. "Oll, you want to talk about it?" Malcolm asked watching the food on the other plate be turned to mush. "I was just thinking about things is all, I just keep worrying about our lifestyles and how it will affect the twins," Olive said as he started to eat. "We're making all the right choices Oliver," Malcolm reassured as he patted Oliver feet and rubbed them lightly. Giving a weak smile Oliver finished eating. "Just promise me Malcolm, no matter what anything we do we do together especially if it's for the children," he said looking right into the other man's eyes.

Malcolm smiled falsely "Of course, we'll do everything together, I will never make any choices without talking things through with you," Malcolm lied as he flashed back to the night before. "How about we forget all this negative stuff and start working on our renewal ceremony, we'll go out today and talk to planners, and we only have a few weeks to plan. After we're gone with the planning or at least talking to the planners we'll go out to dinner to celebrate," Malcolm said as he got up from the table and walked around it and leaned down to kiss his husband. "I'll call Thea and mom, they can watch the twins for us, of course how would we explain the guards….I'm not leaving the twins anywhere without guards," Oliver said reaching for his phone.

"We'll send the dogs with them, they adore the twins and won't let any harm come to them, you know that as well as I do, besides the Bratva could use some rest you're overworking them," Malcolm stated as he walked toward the back door and let the dogs in. "I'll go get dressed," Malcolm remarked being waved off as the dogs pushed by him to go upstairs. Following the dogs upstairs he watched them enter the nursery.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he waited at the small café table while Malcolm got their drinks. Looking at the notebook he was taking notes in Oliver looked up when Malcolm put his drink down in front of him. "Here, one medium latte," Malcolm said as he sat down across from Oliver. "I think we should just hire the first woman she had great recommendations and she is willing to work to get everything set up in less than a month," Oliver argued knowing that it was going to be a long coffee break. "She wants three times more than I am willing to spend Oll," Malcolm said sipping his coffee. "What happened to flaunting your money unless you see my point about budgeting things?" he asked with a coy smirk.

"I realize that we need to save some money while we still flaunt it," Malcolm said reading the notes upside down. "I love you Oll, you're wise beyond your years and I see that I was not making the right choices before," he added reaching across the small table and taking Oliver's hand in his. Seeing movement over Oliver's shoulder Malcolm rubbed his thumb on the back of Oliver's hand before excusing himself. Getting up from the table Malcolm walked down the small hall toward the back exit where the figure was waiting. "I bring word from Ra's Al Ghul… he will meet with you in four days' time in Nanda Parbat, come alone and unarmed," the figure said before leaving out the back door. Returning to the table he sat back down and finished his coffee. "Everything okay Malcolm?" Oliver asked able to read his husband's face. "I'm fine; it's just been a long day of interviewing wedding planners to do this renewal ceremony, maybe we should just have a simple ceremony somewhere and then throw a reception for the ages at Verdant, I just happen to know the owner very well…"Malcolm said in a flirting tone. "Oh really, how well do you know them? Should I be jealous?" Oliver asked with a smirk. "Not at all…you see I have it on good information the club owner is married and very loyal to his devilishly handsome husband," Malcolm said complementing himself.

Oliver laughed "Oh yes very loyal, loyal enough to forgive him for forgetting to let the dogs out last night" he agreed sipping his drink before it got cold. When they finished their drinks Oliver walked away slowly letting Malcolm catch up to him and put an arm around him. "Sorry about that, I'll make it up to you, how about dinner at your favorite restaurant tonight," Malcolm offered pulling Oliver closer. "It's a date…I hate to say it but tonight let's forget all about the twins and enjoy tonight," Oliver remarked enjoying the fact that they were finally getting the chance to be a couple. "At least the press has been staying away from us," Malcolm said keeping Oliver close as they passed groups of people. "We've been lucky so far just give it time," Oliver remarked as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Window shopping the rest of the afternoon Oliver enjoyed being able to spend uninterrupted time with Malcolm until it was time to stop for dinner. Walking into Oliver's favorite restaurant Malcolm slipped the Maître d' two hundreds to get a very private table away from the public eye. Being led through the restaurant Malcolm pulled out Oliver's seat for him and helped him sit down before taking his own seat. "Maybe I should call my mother to see how the twins are doing," Oliver said pulling his phone out. "Oll they are fine, remember your mother and sister are watching them, now give me your phone and we're going to enjoy dinner," he said grabbing the phone from Oliver and put it in his pocket. "Remember we're going to enjoy tonight and when we get home I'm going to show you how much I love you," Malcolm said taking Oliver's hand in his just as the waiter came over with a pair of menus.

"Can I start you two off with a drink, might I suggest a good red wine that can be paired everything on our menu," the waiter offered. "That's fine, whatever you suggest," Malcolm said waving the waiter off so he could continue looking at Oliver. "Have I ever told you how much I love your smile," "Not recently...maybe you should tell me again," Oliver said smiling. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. The night of the gala were you in love with me or was it later?" Oliver asked.

"I'll admit it wasn't my intention to fall for you, but you have this way about you that draws people to you," Malcolm remarked with a smile. "I swear I will always keep you safe even if you can fight as well," he added as the waiter returned with two glasses of red wine.

* * *

When dinner ended Oliver couldn't stop from smiling as they left the money to pay the check and a tip as they walked out and got into the waiting limo. "Do you think we should leave the twins with my mother overnight or should we get them? I really don't like the thought of being away from them all night," Oliver remarked feeling anxious about the separation. "They are perfectly fine, no one has called saying otherwise," Malcolm said putting an arm around Oliver and pulling him against his side. As the car pulled up to the house Oliver lifted his cellphone from Malcolm's pocket and quickly sent a message to his mother that the twins would stay with her that night.

Getting out of the limo Malcolm walked around the back of the limo and opened the door for Oliver as he helped him out. Walking inside both men froze at the sight before them. "What the hell…happened to our home?" Oliver asked looking at everything thrown around in haste. "We need to call the police…don't touch anything for now," Malcolm said pulling his phone out and making a direct call to Quentin Lance. "Yes… yes we haven't touched a thing, yes we will wait for you here," Malcolm said before hanging up and going over to Oliver and pulling him into his arms and holding him close. "We should look to see if anything has been stolen," Oliver said softly as he looked at the mess around them. "We'll look around together," Malcolm said taking Oliver's hand in his and walking around the entire first floor slowly looking at the mess that seemed to get worse as they made their way around.

When they walked into the more formal living room Oliver pulled away and crouched down and picked up his and Malcolm's wedding photo knocking the broken glass out onto the floor. "It's going to take forever to clean all of this up not to mention the glass all over the place we can't let the dogs in the house until we're sure everything is cleaned up," Oliver remarked running his fingers through his hair as he stood up and put the photo on the end table beside the remains of the smashed lamp.

"Oll…babe I promise that whoever did this will be caught if not by the police then I'll find them and make them pay," Malcolm said coming up behind Oliver and putting his arms around him and holding him close. "You're too good to me Malcolm," Oliver said as he let himself be held, only to pull away when the doorbell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long awaited chapter 8 I've been super busy in life and I also lost my muse for a little while and I hope it's bacl fpr good I hope you all enjoy and let me know how you feel about the chapter by hitting the little review button.**

**Chapter 8**

Walking to the front door Oliver opened it and let the police in. "Detective Lance… thank you for coming," Oliver said as he stepped back to let the police in. "It's Captain now but that's not going to be announced for a few days now, it looks like a twister went through this place… does anything seem to be missing so far?" Lance asked as he watched where he stepped as he followed Oliver to the kitchen as his team did a walk through to find out where the intruder came in. "We can't tell, everything is in shambles, I'm just glad that the twins weren't here or anyone else for that matter,' Oliver remarked taking as seat at the island counter. Malcolm made quick work of finding a couple unbroken mugs and began to make tea for Oliver and Lance. "Well did you two finish looking over the whole house to see what could be missing?" the captain asked.

"Not yet, but like we said nothing seems to be missing yet…it just seems like someone broke in to destroy everything, the television is still on the wall and other expensive art is either broken or laying on the floor," Malcolm remarked putting the mug of tea in front of Oliver. Pulling out a note pad Quentin began taking notes. "Well you two should keep going through everything to see if anything is missing, otherwise I can't really do anything other than put a car on your house to keep an eye out for someone," Lance said looking at the two. Oliver put his mug down and looked over at the captain. "I'm going to walk the house," he said as he got up slowly and left the kitchen scanning everything around him.

Malcolm dropped his shoulders as he watched Oliver leave. "To be honest I only called you to help Oliver to keep him from having a panic attack he gets worked up easily now," Malcolm said as he started to clean off the counter of broken glass. "Can you think of anyone who would want to do this?" Lance asked looking up from his notepad. Malcolm immediately flashed to his meeting with Slade. "I have no idea to be honest, it could be anyone…"Malcolm lied as he grabbed the trashcan and moved it to the edge of the counter as he pushed the broken pieces of plates and glasses into it. Walking back into the kitchen Oliver sighed. "I can't find anything missing, the gym is a wreck, and the only room that wasn't touched was the nursery…" he said softly moving over to Malcolm and letting him be pulled close. "If you two find anything missing while cleaning up give me a call and we'll write up a formal report, for now it's just a break in and destruction of property," Lance said closing his notebook. "Yes we will, we should get started in cleaning up," Malcolm said as he slowly released Oliver and walked Lance to the front door where the officers were waiting for him. After hearing that there was no sign of a break in Malcolm kept the smile on his face knowing that the information would bother Oliver. "Thank you again for coming down so soon, we should get started on cleaning up a bit," Malcolm said as he finished saying goodbye and shutting the door.

"Here we're going to need these," Oliver said as he came up behind Malcolm and held out a broom to him as they began to clean up the remains of the glass vases and statues. Looking around Malcolm began to sweep up the mess around him. The only sound between the two men was the tinkling of glass and ceramic scraping across the floor.

"Oliver, I have to go away for a few days I think it might be best for you to go stay at your mother's I don't want you here alone," Malcolm said hoping to keep things vague.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked looking up from the small pile at his feet. "Nowhere you need to worry about I will be perfectly fine, I'm going to be leaving in the morning but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can," Malcolm replied as he walked over and pulled Oliver into his arms and kissed him proving he was telling the truth. "I'm glad you told me you were leaving instead of just going otherwise you would have been sleeping on the couch when you returned," Oliver said with a smile.

* * *

Cleaning late into the night Oliver sighed as he sat on the bottom step. "You look tired Oll; I'll stay up a little longer to finish up down here," Malcolm said as he leaned down and kissed the top of Oliver's head. "Alright…I'll see you upstairs soon," Oliver said pulling himself to his feet and making his way upstairs. Stopping at the nursery Oliver looked at the empty cribs in the only room that hadn't been touched. Leaving the nursery Oliver walked into his room and looked at the mess around him. Cleaning the bed off Oliver stripped out of his clothes and crawled under the blankets and sighed softly as he began to fall asleep.

Making his way upstairs Malcolm stopped in his study and found it to be seemingly untouched other than a few knocked over lamps. Picking the lamps up Malcolm left the study and walked in his room and climbed into bed and pulled Oliver into his arms and held him enjoying the feeling of Oliver being close to him. Keeping his husband close to him Malcolm moved his hand over his body memorizing every part knowing it would be days before they would see one another.

Unable to sleep Malcolm lay in bed holding Oliver until early morning hours. Getting out of bed Malcolm went into the closet and gathered his bow and armor and packed them in a bag before leaving and heading downstairs and making his way into the garage Malcolm got into his car and drove to the airport where his private jet was waiting for him. Boarding the jet Malcolm took a seat and got comfortable as he waited for the jet to take off. Sending emails that he would be away he asked Tommy to keep an eye on Oliver and the twins and to call the police if another break in happened... Closing his eyes Malcolm hoped to get some rest as the jet took off.

* * *

When the jet landed Malcolm groaned as opened his eyes and looked out the small window and saw the changed scenery. Checking his phone he found three emails from Tommy and one from Oliver telling him to be safe wherever he had gone. Smiling at the email Malcolm sent one back saying he was fine as he disembarked from the jet and began his journey to Nanda Parbat. Pocketing his phone he stopped for supplies at a small market. Getting enough supplies to keep him alive Malcolm left the small city and made his way to the hidden base. Traveling into the harsh desert Malcolm followed the hidden path to Nanda Parbat. Throwing his arm over his eyes as walked out of the small ravine into the open doorway Malcolm kept his wits about him as he waited for an attack as he walked through the large doors.

Making his way through the semi dark halls Malcolm tightened his grip on small blade at his side. Passing under a vast archway Malcolm froze at the feeling of a curved blade against his throat.

"Al-Sa-Her….you must think very highly of yourself if you think you can just waltz in here so casually…"

"Syad-mn-Alzlal…you've grown…but I am here under Ra's approval...it would be best if you let me go," Malcolm said keeping calm as the curved blade stayed against his throat. "I don't believe that, my father is not fool enough to allow you back in these halls," Syad-mn-Alzlal said keeping a tight hold on his weapon. "I am that much of a fool it would seem" Ra's said appearing behind the younger man. Pulling away from behind Malcolm and pulled back from the other man. "Father…I meant no disrespect to…" Ra's raised a hand to quiet the ramblings being uttered. "You are dismissed Alec… leave us…now," Ra's ordered as he waited for the younger man to leave.

Malcolm let out a sigh of relief as he turned around and faced the leader of the league. "Al-Sa-Her…we have much to discuss…we should get started as soon as you a rested" Ra's said walking down the halls with Malcolm at his side. "I slept on the plane ride here; I would like to get down to business as soon as possible," Malcolm said readjusting the strap of his bag. "You are quite determined to speak with me then…this way," Ra's said leading Malcolm down a smaller hallway to a private sitting room.

"I am quite unclear on why you requested to see me Al-Sa-Her, you left the league years ago what reason would you have to come back and beg for me to allow you to return to the league?" Ra's asked sitting casually waiting for Malcolm to sit down, taking a seat quickly Malcolm put his bag behind him "My family is being threatened by a man who wishes to break up my marriage and take my husband from me, I know that if I rejoin the league my family will be protected by the league," Malcolm said taking in a deep breath. Ra's sat quietly and pondered the request. "I will take some time to think this over, I will have my answer for you in the morning… you are dismissed," Ra's announced as he waved Malcolm off.

Bowing his head Malcolm stood slowly and left the room making his way toward the large training halls. Walking to the rack of weapons Malcolm ran his fingers over the racks of swords and bows. Thinking of the lives he would have to take to be in the league. _Oliver…I love you please forgive this choice I'm making. _Malcolm thought as he wrapped his fingers around a bow and quickly pulled it from the rack and knocked an arrow before turning around and shooting the apple out of Alec's hand as he was eating it. "Trick shots are for children Al-Sa-Her…"Alec remarked jumping down from the rafters and landing across the room from Malcolm. "We should train…it will kill time so you don't have to waste your time waiting," Alec remarked with a smirk as he pulled two swords from a rack beside him. Throwing one of the swords at Malcolm he smirked when the older man caught it.

"I promise I won't scar you up too much… if I remember," Alec remarked peeling his vest off and throwing it aside. Making the first move Malcolm attacked the younger man making sure not to hold back knowing how deadly the younger man was. Staying on his guard Malcolm cleared his mind as Alec circled him like a wild animal on the hunt. Seeing Alec go in for the strike Malcolm dodged with ease. Moving around the training room with equal grace both men were out of breath and using their swords to prop themselves up as they worked on catching their breath. "You are getting tired already old man?" Alec asked as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Malcolm chuckled as he pushed his sweat soaked hair back as he shook his head. "I have twin newborns they keep me up at all hours so fighting with you is nothing to me," Malcolm remarked making sure that he didn't take his eyes off the assassin. "It's a shame you're going to miss so much in their lives… either because of working with us or divorce because once your husband finds out he's going to leave you and take them far away," Alec remarked trying to get Malcolm's head. In a moment lost in his thought Malcolm looked around the room realizing what Alec was saying to him.

"I'm willing to risk it for complete protection for my family. My children and my husband mean the world to me; I think I would lose my mind if something happened to them and Oliver will never find out about this," Malcolm said as he stretched to keep his muscles from getting stiff. "I'm going to get some rest," the elder Merlyn said as he nodded and walked off to be alone. Pulling his phone out Malcolm opened his photos and looked at the photos of his children. Seeing that he had no signal Malcolm wished he could speak to Oliver.

* * *

Oliver sighed as looked as his phone and saw that Malcolm hadn't sent him any messages despite being gone for a week. Putting his phone back into his back pocket as he looked out the back windows of the Queen mansion as the rain splattered against the glass. "Ollie is that you?" Thea asked as she walked into the semi dark living room. "Yeah, Speedy it's me, I just can't sleep so I thought I would come downstairs to let the twins sleep," Oliver said in a tired voice as he rubbed his eyes trying to force the sleep from them. Thea turned another light on and saw the dark circles under her brother's eyes." Ollie… jeez you look like hell…when's the last time you slept?" Thea asked worried about her brother.

"I told you I'm fine I just couldn't sleep, the twins have just been keeping me up," Oliver lied as he kept his gaze outside. "Don't lie to me Ollie, something is bothering you, I'm not going to push you to tell me but I am going to insist you get some sleep," she said putting a careful hand on her brother's shoulder. "Drop it… I told you I'm fine…"Oliver spat walking away from the window his guard dogs following him from the window. Stopping a few steps away Oliver looked at his sister. "Sorry I'm just going through a lot, having someone break into my home its put me on edge and I can't sleep, and I'm worried about Malcolm he's been gone a week and no calls or texts," Oliver said honestly as he rubbed his forehead to push the sleep back that was starting to blur his vision. Giving a weak smile Thea walked over and hugged her brother tightly. "Sleep….Ollie; you're not doing yourself any favors by forcing your body to stay up like this," Thea said standing up and dragging Oliver to his feet and pulling him back upstairs to his old room and helping him inside and back into his bed.

"Good night Ollie," she said softly as she left the bed and walked over to the two cribs and checked on the sleeping two month olds as she left the bed room and closed the door behind her. Going back to her room to sleep Thea shut the door behind her and got into bed hoping to get some more sleep before her niece and nephew woke up again.

When the doorbell chimed in the mid-afternoon Moira walked to the front door and opened it revealing her son's husband.

"Malcolm…it's good to see to see you're still alive, Oliver was beginning to worry when you weren't answering his calls or texts," Moira said standing before her former friend.

"Yes, I was in an area that lacked a signal and things went longer than I planned, but I'm back so may I come in?" Malcolm asked looking over Moira's shoulder for any signs of his husband. "Oliver's upstairs, he's sleeping, he barely ate or slept I'm going to assume from worry and the twins didn't help much both of them have an inner ear infection and fevers… Oliver was up with them trying to help them I don't think he got more than two hours of sleep this whole week," Moira said as she let Malcolm in.

Hearing someone come downstairs Moira and Malcolm looked up and saw Oliver looking over the railing. "Malcolm, you're back..." Oliver said walking down the rest of the stairs and threw his arms around Malcolm and held him. Right away Oliver noticed that his husband's clothes smelled like frankincense and sandalwood two scents that he never smelt on his husband before. Keeping the information to himself Oliver pecked his husband's cheek. "I missed you," he said softly letting himself be held close. "We should get the kids and the dogs and head home," the elder Merlyn said keeping his arm around Oliver's waist. Heading upstairs with his husband in tow Oliver began an internal debate with himself that he didn't hear Malcolm talking to him. "I'm sorry what?" Oliver asked looking over his shoulder.

"I said I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get in contact with you over the week, cell service was a bit hard to find," Malcolm remarked as they entered the bedroom. "Well you were pretty vague on where you were going in the first place… so can you tell me where you actually went?" Oliver asked as he started to gather up the twin's things. Flashing back to the conversation he had in Nanda Parbat Malcolm stood frozen for a moment near the bedroom door.

* * *

: Flashback:

Malcolm stood with his back straight, hands clasped behind his back as he swallowed hard waiting for Ra's to begin speaking. "Al-Sa-Her, you have come before me requesting that I allow you back into the good graces of the league, I have meditated on this and had council with Nyssa and Alec both with valid opinions both for and against you but it is ultimately my choice in the end," Ra's said standing up and walking toward Malcolm. "I have been thinking of expanding the league and while the obvious choice to leading this branch would be either Nyssa or Alec you have come to me at an opportune moment…I will accept your request but in return I want you to lead the branch which will be stationed in Starling City," Ra's said stopping in front of Malcolm.

"I accept, of course Oliver will not be happy about it," Malcolm stated tilting his chin up a bit. "You are forbidden to say anything to him unless you are planning on having him join us," Ra's added looking directly into Malcolm's eyes.

"I understand, but what I tell him and tell him he has to join and he declines?" Malcolm asked worried about the answer.

Ra's looked at his new leader. "If you must ask that Al-Sa-Her then you are just confirming the answer you already know in your heart… but if you must hear the words, if Oliver Queen-Merlyn is either told or finds out and declines to join us then you must take him out, if you fail to do so I will have someone do it," Ra's said keeping his arms behind his back. "Now let's beginning your selection of men to bring with you as a starting group," he added leading Malcolm out of the room and toward the training room.

* * *

"Just away," Malcolm lied wishing he had come up with a better lie on his way back when he saw the look on Oliver's face that he wasn't going to be dropping the conversation any time soon. "Malcolm that's not an answer, I want to know where you were especially since you just came back to me and left with little warning," Oliver said lifting Liam out of his crib and holding him on his hip. Walking over to his husband Oliver stood in front of him. "I did miss you though," Malcolm said making sure to words carefully. "I missed you too, but I haven't forgotten that you have avoided talking about where you were still," Oliver stated as he rocked their son to keep him comfortable. Malcolm walked over and picked up his daughter and held her close. "I know, but right now I'm tired from the trip let's go home and sleep, we'll talk in the morning," the elder Merlyn said as he helped put the sleeping twins in their car seats.

Keeping his lip pursed Oliver left the bedroom with Malcolm close behind. Getting the kids and dogs along with Oliver's things into the backseat Oliver looked around and saw there were no other cars in the driveway other than his mother and sister's. "I had a cab take me here from the airport…"Malcolm remarked as he got into the passenger seat and began to make their way home. Pulling in the driveway Oliver sighed softly. "I missed this place all week," Oliver said as he Malcolm brought the twins inside and put them in their cribs. Leaving the nursery and heading for their room Oliver groaned at the sight of his bed.

Pulling his bag off his shoulder Oliver dropped it on top of the chest at the end of the bed as he dropped on his bed. Malcolm dropped his bag on the floor as he sat on the bed beside Oliver and put his hand on Oliver's thigh. "I love you so much..." Malcolm said softly leaning forward and kissing the younger man.

Breaking the kiss Oliver looked at his husband and put a hand carefully on Malcolm's cheek. "If you love me, then tell me where you were and why do your clothes smell like sandalwood and frankincense? Something I have smelled before…when I was kid-" Oliver was cut off by Malcolm's lips on his cutting off his words. Pushing away Oliver looked at his husband and saw his hands were being held in both of Malcolm's. "Malcolm?" the younger archer felt him tighten his grip in a rhythmic way that seemed like a form of Morse code.

"You look tired Oliver you need to sleep," Malcolm said getting up from the bed. "I'm going to make sure that the doors are all locked," he said leaving the room and walking downstairs making sure the doors were locked and the dog's water dishes were filled.

Staying still Malcolm stood with his head up. "I thought I made it clear none of you were to set foot inside my house," Malcolm warned as he turned around and found one of his men kneeling before him with a scroll in his hands. Taking the scroll Malcolm looked at the cloaked figure. "Leave my sight and never return to my home," Malcolm ordered as he watched the man leave silently.

Pocketing the scroll Malcolm went to his study and locked the door behind him as he turned the lights on and opened the scroll and read it over as he walked to his desk and locking the scroll inside before he left the study and returned to his room. Finding his husband asleep in bed Malcolm changed his clothes and slipped into bed and moved up behind Oliver and draped his arm over Oliver's side.

Rolling onto his stomach Malcolm wrapped his arms around a pillow and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and saw that it wasn't too late in the morning. "Hey look who's up…is that Daddy?" Oliver said to their children as he walked to the bed juggling the twins. Malcolm looked over and smiled as Oliver sat on the bed, taking their daughter and holding her on his chest. "Morning… did you sleep well?" Oliver asked kissing Malcolm. "I did, how about you two did you two sleep well?" Malcolm asked his twins as they just looked at him with curious eyes.

Shifting so they were sitting beside each other Oliver got comfortable and propped his son on his bent legs. "I spoke to the caterer and the official this morning and we have everything set for our date, oh my mother is insisting on paying for everything… I'm not sure why but I didn't argue with her about it saves us money for the twins for the future," Oliver said as they stayed close. "If your mother is offering to pay then how can we argue," Malcolm agreed. "I would love to stay in bed all morning but I have to get to the office I have some things to get settled especially for when we go away for our honeymoon… three weeks in the French Alps in a fully stocked private chateau… just you and me and balcony with a hot tub and no need for any clothes the entire time we're there." Malcolm said as he leaned over and kissed Oliver before carefully handing him Talaysn.

"That sounds romantic… I'll see you tonight then..." Oliver said as he got out of bed and made his way downstairs with Malcolm as he put the twins down in their play pen and started to make coffee for the day. "On your way home could you do me a favor and pick up some more formula we're running low," Oliver requested with a smile. "Of course, anything you could want…" Malcolm remarked kissing Oliver goodbye for the day before he left. Grabbing the dog dishes Oliver filled them and put them down. "Own dishes… you have your own dishes," he said splitting the two dogs from the dish and went to prepare the bottles for the twins and fed them one at a time.

Once the twins were fed and burped Oliver began working on the dishes and cleaning what little mess was left over. When his phone began to go off Oliver grabbed it and went onto the patio with the dogs. "Hey Thea… no you can come over I could use the help with the twins and the company would be nice to have," Oliver said as he watched the guards walk around the yard. "Okay, you have a key just come in when you get here, alright see you then," he added before hanging up. Heading back into the house Oliver put his phone on the counter. "What are you two doing?" Oliver asked as he tickled the twins making them laugh and gurgle.

* * *

"Ollie, are you around?" Thea called out as she let herself in.

"Kitchen…" Oliver called out as he walked toward the entryway and found his sister coming toward him. "Hey Speedy, I'm glad you could come over," he said hugging his sister. "Actually Ollie I came here to talk to you about something, do you remember a while back when Roy and I were kidnapped?" Thea asked feeling her brother's body tense up. Pulling back slowly Oliver looked at his sister. "Let's talk in the kitchen….I have a feeling we're going to need a couple bottles of wine before we're done talking," Oliver remarked as he walked back into the kitchen. "So who is he and why does even talking about this bother you?" Thea asked noticing that Oliver tensed again. Grabbing a bottle of wine Thea grabbed a couple glasses and filled them before handing one to her brother.

Sitting at the counter Oliver sighed. "His name is Slade Wilson and when I was trapped on Lian Yu he was a mentor, a friend and a lover…"Oliver said as he began to tell Thea everything about his time on the island. Two glasses of wine later Oliver finished telling his sister everything. "Oh Ollie, you've been through a lot, no wonder you weren't the same Ollie when you came home," Thea said sipping her wine. Oliver sighed and finished his glass of wine and poured another. "I will admit that before things went to hell with Slade I really was happy with him, but I wanted to come back to you and mom so badly. That was something we argued about," Oliver said "There were quite a few nights he would claim he needed to guard our camp, those were nights we usually had an argument," he added swirling his wine. "You have to swear never to repeat this, but there are a few times I still think of Slade… how he used to be when cared and wasn't kicking the crap out of me in training…" Oliver said smiling softly at the memories.

"So would you ever you know… jump into bed with him again?" Thea asked truly curious. "Well I am married so of course I have to say no… also if Slade wasn't so lost and deranged," Oliver said. "So in your own weird way you're saying you would do it if you weren't married," she said with a smile. Shaking his head Oliver finished his second glass and put it down on the counter. "Okay…enough talk about this, I really don't want to be talking about my sex life with my little sister," Oliver said with a laugh as the twins started to gurgle and make noise. Getting up from the counter Oliver walked over to the bassinets and smiled at his children. "You two are the loves of my life," Oliver said softly as he noticed the dogs came over and snuffled the edges of the bassinets.

The silence was broken when both dogs began to bark and moved to the back doors and jumped against them with enough force to break them. Jumping at the sound Oliver went into defense mode. Moving to the back door Oliver opened the door and let the dogs run through the yard barking. "Thea watch the twins…"Oliver called out as he ran out after the dogs as they dashed across the back yard after something. Standing frozen on the patio Oliver looked around as his men came out of their given positions around the yard to follow the dogs.

After a long tense wait Oliver listened to his men and nodded when they reported that there was nothing there. "Everything okay Ollie?" Thea asked as she came out onto the patio behind her brother. "Yeah, must have been a squirrel or a reporter either way they won't back," Oliver said head back inside and bringing the wine glasses to the sink and washed them. Drying his hands Oliver walked over to his children and sister "So you and mom think you will be able to handle the twins and the dogs for three weeks?" Oliver asked. "Piece of cake these two are just angels…you and Malcolm just have fun on your honeymoon… and try not to bring home a little souvenir," Thea said with a smirk. "Trust me I want to avoid that as much as possible also…I just got my perfect figure back," Oliver joked making his sister snort and start laughing.

Oliver stood nervously in the living room looking out at the back yard of the Queen mansion. "Oliver, are you going to hide away in here all day or are you coming out?" Moira asked with a small smile. "I guess I've just got cold feet, even though this is just renewal of our vows," Oliver said as he walked over and hooked arms with his mother. Walking outside Oliver took in a deep breath to calm himself as he saw the guests and the few photographers and reporters. "Did you really have to invite most of the press?" Oliver asked keeping his smile on his face, "It was invite them or have them crash and write some garbage piece about your service," Moira said as they made their way slowly down the aisle. "Good point," Oliver mumbled under his breath.

Stopping at the end of the aisle Oliver looked at his husband and saw him beaming. Kissing his mother's cheek Oliver moved to stand before Malcolm. Looking at Moira, Malcolm nodded to her before looking at his husband. As the justice of the peace began to welcome everyone to the ceremony Malcolm and Oliver continued to just look at one another. When they were asked who wished to go first Malcolm cleared his throat. "Oliver, you are the best thing to happen to me as I swore to you on our wedding day I make this promise again, I will do everything to keep you and our children safe. You mean everything to me. Which is why I sit with you when you need me and sleep on the couch when you need to be alone," Malcolm said with a smile earning a few small laughs. "I hold you close and quietly help you when you ask me to, not to mention you can cook pretty well so that's a plus too," he added pulling another smile from Oliver.

Oliver felt his throat tighten as he tried to speak before he managed to clear his throat. "Malcolm…neither one of us is perfect and we know that despite our faults we have made a life together one that others may not agree on but I don't need their approval to know that you love me and that with our children we can be happy. I will never leave you for anyone else because no one else matters to me the way you do," Oliver said his voice dropping off as he got nervous putting his feelings out for everyone to hear.

The justice of the peace smiled at the two men. "We have come here for your love and you have let us into your life and showed us just how deep you commitment runs to one another, by the power vested in me by the city of Starling I once again pronounce you married…"

Pulling Oliver close Malcolm held him close as he leaned in and kissed him softly and kept him close. Breaking the kiss Malcolm smiled. "I love you… so much," Malcolm said softly smiling at Oliver's smile.

* * *

"Malcolm Merlyn…"

Looking down from the small alter Oliver felt his stomach drop when saw six officers flanking Captain Lance. Malcolm moved in front of Oliver blocking him the officers. "How can I help you?" Malcolm asked as he glanced out into the crowd and saw his men slowly starting to stand motioning subtly for them to stay seated Malcolm looked back at the police. "I think it's best if we speak alone Mr. Merlyn," Quentin said hoping to keep the press out of it for the foreseeable future.

"Of course, Oliver I'm just going to clear this up," Malcolm said as he went with Quentin into the house. "That was a smart move, it's probably better that we do this in here. Malcolm Merlyn you are under arrest for the two-thousand seven sinking of the _Queen's Gambit_ and the murder of Robert Queen, Sara Lance and the attempted Murder of Oliver Queen, and the recent attack on the Glades that resulted in five-hundred deaths, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, of course you can afford one so we can skip that part about you being appointed one," Lance said as he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. Malcolm nodded as he allowed himself to be handcuffed just as Oliver came into the living room and ran up to him. "Oll…everything is going to be fine…I promise…just call our lawyer and I promise in two hours I will be at the club. Okay… just remember I love you and the kids" Malcolm said as he was slowly led toward the front door. Walking over to the phone Oliver quickly dialed his and Malcolm's lawyer and began to explain everything to him.

"Yes… I don't know…" Oliver said listening to the lawyer. When he was done on the phone Oliver hung up and quickly sent a text to his sister to meet him in the front yard. Once Thea and his mother joined him in the front yard Oliver opened the door for them in the waiting car. Arriving at the station Oliver informed their driver to pull around back. "You two stay here for now I'll text you when you can come up," Oliver said getting out of the car and walking into the station keeping his wits about him. Heading to Lance's office Oliver chewed on his bottom lip as he undid his bowtie and removed his jacket.

Arriving at Lance's office Oliver was met with the Lance patriarch at the door. "You really don't like us do you?" Oliver asked with an uneasy smile. "This has nothing to do with like or dislike Oliver, this about right and wrong and the law… I've put aside my own feelings to do my job. We have the evidence against him," Quentin said as he walked past the younger man toward the interrogation room. "I want to see my husband Captain Lance," Oliver demanded hoping to see Malcolm.

Stopping in the small hall Quentin turned around and moved closer to Oliver and kept his voice down. "He killed Sara… and your father and he almost killed you, you still want to see him?" he asked with a hiss. "Yes, he is my husband, and I love him… and any evidence you have is false.," Oliver lied keeping a straight face as hoped to get Malcolm out of the interrogation room. "Fine, this way," Lance said leading Oliver to the interrogation room.

"Malcolm…what's this cut from?" Oliver asked looking at Lance who looked away from Oliver's gaze. "He walked into a door..." Lance said keeping his disdain for Malcolm thinly veiled. "Oliver I'm fine…it's just a cut, besides we're leaving these charges are unfounded and we'll be in France in a couple days," Malcolm said with a smile as he stood up the cuffs crashing to the floor as he dropped a paperclip he fashioned into a key on the table. "Captain Lance… I am truly sorry for the loss of your daughter…" Malcolm said just as his lawyer walked into the room escorted by a detective. "Oliver…Malcolm… don't worry all of this will be taken care of, Captain I would like to see this evidence you have against my client otherwise let these two get home to their children," Malcolm's lawyer said tightening his grip on his briefcase. Throwing the folder with the bagged evidence on the table the bags slipping out on the table revealing the blueprints of the _Queen's Gambit_ and the bomb placement. Oliver looked down at the papers and began to remember when he first found them. "These are proof that he murdered your father and my daughter and yet you stand there and act like he's some saint!" Quentin roared.

"Malcolm would never do this…he had no reason to kill my father…" Oliver lied to defend his husband from being taken from him despite the mixed feelings he was having. "This wasn't all we found…blueprints to a machine that we located under the Glades that caused the earthquake that killed all those people…he is a murderer and you are just going to stand there and protect him. Think Oliver…he has been lying to you and if it weren't for the fact you got knocked up I doubt you would be standing here defending him," Quentin argued.

"Now that is enough… don't you dare talk to Oliver like that," Malcolm said walking round the table and put his arm around Oliver and held him close. Oliver looked at Lance as he allowed himself to be held. "Captain Lance, I would like to speak with my client and his husband alone," Quentin nodded and waved his detective out of the room. "Oliver, sit…we have to talk," Malcolm said softly as he sat beside Oliver and put his hands around Oliver's. "I have to do what is right for you and our children," Malcolm said keeping Oliver's hands in his. "I love you Oliver…and I love Liam and Tallie that's why I have to do this…I have to tell the truth…" Malcolm said as he stood up and went to the doorway and opened the door. "I'm ready to talk…even if it's against my lawyer and husband's wishes," Malcolm said as Oliver began to argue with Malcolm about keeping quiet.

"Oliver! Enough!" Malcolm yelled along with a smack across the face silencing the whole room. Oliver stood stunned as he raised a hand slowly to his cheek. "I… I'm sorry Oliver but… Captain Lance…these plans you found are mine, but believe me when I tell you that my goal was to just scare Robert…I never meant to kill him, Sara or anyone else," Malcolm said half telling the truth. "The machine plans and devices were drawn and put together when I was in a very dark time… one that I had given up on after Oliver came into my life as more than a friend of my son, I had the machine built and placed under the city but I did not turn it on…I swear on the lives of my children that I would never risk doing something that would lose them or Oliver forever," Malcolm said looking over at Oliver as he stood quietly in the corner.

Quentin grabbed the cuffs off the floor and handcuffed Malcolm again. "This time I hope you keep these on….I am authorizing the use of force to keep you under control until we reach the holding cells until you're taken to central booking and arraigned," Quentin said as he brought a couple officers to walk Malcolm to the holding cells. "Oliver, go home…you're not doing any good here so just go and take care of your children," Lance said pushing Oliver out of the interrogation room and down the hall as Malcolm was led out of the room and brought down another hall.

* * *

Walking back the way he came Oliver was joined by his and Malcolm's lawyer as they exited the police station. Getting into the car Oliver sat back as they rode in silence back to his home. "Ollie everything is going to be fine…you'll see…" Thea said softly as she put a hand on Oliver's arm. Looking at his sister Oliver gave a weak smile as he looked at his daughter as she cooed. "I just want to go home…and be alone," He said his voice dropping out. "Ollie…mom and I were talking… we think I should stay with you for a few days," Thea said carefully.

"Thanks Speedy but I kind of just want to be alone…at least tonight… after I get home you two can take the car home," Oliver said as he planned on training in his home gym until he passed out. As the car pulled up to his home Oliver looked around and saw the press hadn't arrived yet. Taking his son from his mother Oliver slipped out of the back seat along with his sister. Leading Thea to the kitchen Oliver put Liam down in the playpen and took his daughter from her before putting her beside her brother. "Ollie, oh fine I can tell when you're going to be stubborn, so you can be alone, just please call me if you need any help," Thea said worried still about her brother as she left.

As he heard the front door close Oliver felt defeated and alone.


End file.
